


One Desire

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben buys lube, Ben feels terrible, Ben has questions, Ben visits his grandfather, Ben writes Rey a love note, Bible Reading, Christianity, Difficulty Conceiving, Discussion About Children, Discussions of sex, Engaged Couple, Erections, F/M, Fatherhood, Frottage, Funeral, Guilt, Happily Ever After, Home Sweet Home, Hymns, Internet Searching, Kaydel has a crush, Laser Tag, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Consummation, Massages, Masturbation, Megachurch, Mention of pregnancy, Modern Era, Mr & Mrs, Multiple Miscarriages, Oral Sex, Pastor Ben - Freeform, Praise & worship, Rey has many questions, Rey takes up boxing, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Solos first Christmas, Squirting, Suits and Ties, Temptation, Vibrator, Wedding Day, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rehearsal, bridal carry, bucks party, church, death of a family member, discussion about contraception, eulogy, fantasies, frottage round 2, girl time, hand job instruction, hens party, honeymoon departure, honeymoon packing, honeymoon suite, kinky gifts from Rose, mentions of porn, mother daughter time, moving in, our lovers spend their last night alone, pastor, pastor's son, pre-wedding jitters, preaching, present opening, saying goodbye to Ani, second time sex, soft Dad Ben, the boys love ribbing Ben, the boys talk sex, time to leave Hawaii, virgins, waking up together, wedding dress final fitting, wedding rehearsal dinner, wet dreams, which I clearly have not done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: The week before his wedding, Pastor Ben preaches a sermon on pre-marital sex with fiance Rey watching on. But unbeknownst to everyone in their congregation, temptation has almost tripped them up several times and they're not sure they can last the week.*Based on my own prompt and written in a Paterson style 7-day format. Please note rating will change as we go along*
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 134
Kudos: 172





	1. Lead us not into temptation

**_ Saturday _ **

Rey’s arms slip around Ben’s shoulders and he flinches at the sudden contact from behind as her hands slip lower, down as far as they can go.

She knows she shouldn’t be distracting him while he’s working so hard on this sermon but today, as always, the temptation is just too strong.

So many days she’s tempted to give in because it’s no secret she wants her fiancéin all the ways she’s told she shouldn’t. 

At least not yet, anyway.

‘How’s it going?’

Ben sighs at the feel of her hand cupping his thigh a little too close to his penis, knowing he’ll be hard in seconds and he can’t help but wonder if that’s her plan.

Ben’s not doing too badly with this whole waiting thing considering. Rey on the other hand? Not so much. It seems to be much harder on her and he’s not exactly sure why.

Isn't it the guy who's meant to always want sex? Then again maybe women want it just as much, they just aren’t so open about it?

‘Not too bad. I'm struggling with- _uh_ ’

Rey's grip tightens and her hand slides closer, brushing the side of his erection.

‘ _What_ are you struggling with exactly?’ she asks right against his ear. It sends a rippled chill right down his spine.

Maybe he won’t stop her this time? Maybe they could just try oral sex? That wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it? And it’s not _strictly sex_ in the true sense, so is it truly immoral?

So many questions he wishes he had the answers to. Ironic really, considering pre-marital sex is the topic of his upcoming sermon.

He’s been wanting to preach on this subject for a while now, ever since he first took his turn at the pulpit but now seemed like as good a time as any.

‘Your hand on my thigh’

‘Oh. Sorry’

‘I’m kidding. About whether oral sex is a sin or not’

‘Are you...going to mention that on Sunday? It’s kind of-’

‘What?’ Turning his chair to face her, Rey stands upright.

‘Kinda not something you mention in church, that's all’

‘Well I wasn’t going to talk about it like that, just in a roundabout way, I guess. Like what’s acceptable and what’s not in God’s eyes’

‘Well, we don’t even know for sure it’s off limits, do we? There’s like one verse in the entire Bible that hints at it, but it’s not exactly clear’

True.

As she takes a seat on the edge of his desk Ben leans back in his chair. She _could_ just straddle him right now, maybe kiss him for a while, maybe more.

Why does this have to be so hard? And why does her Pastor fiancé have to be so _hot_?

It’s simply not fair.

‘Pretty sure it is off limits’

‘I don’t think God would mind’ she replies, moving to sit on his knee. She glances down, clearly eyeing the tent in his jeans. The tell-tale bulge is prominent and boy does she want to get her hands on it.

She's been eyeing it _a_ _lot_ lately, trying to get an indication of what she's in for. They say size matters, after all.

‘I mean, we love each other right, so where’s the harm?’

‘You know it’s never been about that’ he counters, always the sensible one. The safe one. ‘There’s never been a question whether we love each other or not and He knows that better than anyone. I think it’s more to do with the fact that if you do that, it can lead to other things’

‘Like, sex?’

It's the _way_ she says it.

‘Yes’ he smiles. ‘Exactly. Like sex’

‘But why do we have to wait? It’s driving me crazy!’

‘And you think it’s not driving _me_ crazy?’

It’s driving Ben _absolutely_ crazy, has been since the day he met her, but it’s not like a Pastor can just _say that_.

And he can see why it’s not permitted you do those other sexual things before marriage, because that leads to more and more and then before you know it you’ve given your virginity away. The one thing you’re trying so hard to hold onto.

Plus, this is about more than how they feel when it comes down to it. It’s about God and His Word. About moral living. And resisting temptation.

‘I know it’s hard, angel but it’s not long now. We’ve waited this long so what’s another week, right?’

‘You’re hard for me though’ Rey teases, reaching for him before his hand comes out to stop her. ‘Bodies don’t lie, babe. You want me’

‘Of course I want you. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. And every day _since then_. And you’re probably wet for me right now, but I don’t tease you because I know this is hard enough already. And teasing each other certainly isn’t going to make it any easier’

Rey knows he’s right. She hates to hear it, but he’s always right. And yes, she’s wet because he _makes_ her that way.

And maybe she tortures herself and she’s not sure why, yet she continues to do it anyway.

It’s like a vicious circle with no end until their wedding night, so she tries to change the subject because it seems to be the only thing that ever works. That and staying completely away from him, but where’s the fun in that?

Usually changing the subject works, except when you get right back to the touchy subject you were trying to steer away from.

‘Can I ask a question related to your sermon?’ She’s still teasing, but she knows as much as he tries to deflect, he secretly enjoys it.

What guy _doesn’t_ like talking about sex? Plus, this is important.

‘Sure’ Ben sits his notes aside, leaning back in the chair to tap the pen on his leg. ‘Ask away’

‘Well, I’ve been thinking about it over the last few days and I was wondering what position we’re gonna do it in our first time? I feel like I know next to nothing about it and we’re gonna have done it by this time next week. I just think we need to talk about it some more’

Rey adjusts on his knee and he takes her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb while thinking about his answer.

'Well, if you've been thinking about it, how would _you_ like to do it?’

‘I’m not sure’ she shrugs. ‘I know a few positions though. Like, I’ve heard some of my friends say what’s good and stuff’

‘Ok. I haven’t really thought about that side of it to be honest’

‘Well I guess we should start thinking about it?’

‘Sure. I agree’

Her legs kick absentmindedly as she continues. ‘Maybe if you just go on top? That’s normal, right? Like, that’s what usually happens? Missionary or whatever it’s called. I don’t know’ Rey blushes.

Ben loves when she blushes. The way her cheeks highlight a rosy pink, the flush extending down her neck.

‘I’m happy to do that, if that’s what you want? Or maybe we just see how we feel on the night. We might decide something now and when the time comes, it might not feel right’

‘True. I like that idea, actually. You’re always so good at this. Why?’

‘ _Me?_ ’ Ben seems surprised at that. ‘Yeah, no. I know as much about this as you do, angel. Which is pretty much nothing’

Ben’s always called her angel from the moment Rey agreed to date him, and she adores it. She’s nowhere near an angel in her own life, but it’s nice he places her in such company.

‘You used to watch porn. How did they do it then?’

Ben frowns. ‘Yeah but that was a long time ago. Long before I became a Christian’

It’s not something he likes to be reminded of, but it is a part of who he was, well before he gave his life to the Lord and vowed to change. He hasn’t looked at porn in around 5 years and he certainly has no plans to in the future.

‘Sorry, I know you don’t like me bringing it up. I just thought maybe it would be helpful? You’ve been forgiven’ she’s quick to add, ‘so there’s no reason to feel bad anymore’

He knows he’s been forgiven, that’s not the issue. He takes a deep breath, allowing his mind to flick back only briefly, but he can’t remember what positions they used. It was so long ago and to be honest he’d tried every day since _not_ to think about it, not to get drawn back in.

The way he views porn now is very different to how he used to. It’s degrading and unrealistic and certainly not something he wants he and Rey to model their own sex life on.

‘Maybe we could look it up? See what other people do? Not porn’ she’s quick to stress when she sees the look on his face. ‘Just positions and stuff’

He knows that’s dangerous territory, but he just fobs her off. ‘Later maybe? I really have to get this finished for tomorrow’

‘Oh, sorry’ She’s quick to hop off his lap and a part of him is sad to see her go. ‘I didn’t mean to keep distracting you. I’ve got band practice anyway’

‘Sure thing’

She makes to leave but he grabs her arm, pulling her back. ‘Can I have a kiss before you go?’

‘Mm, ok. If you can control yourself?’ she grins cheekily, leaning down to meet his lips as they hum at the feel of the kiss.

Ben uses his tongue and Rey settles back into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She should pull away, or he should, one of them _should_ but before she knows it her hands are in his hair and he’s gripping her hips to keep her in place.

Tempting fate she wriggles down into his lap, but it’s barely a few seconds of his hardness rubbing against her before Ben puts a stop to it.

‘I can see 7 days is going to be torture with you’ he smiles, catching his breath as she does the same.

‘Sorry. I should go. For _good_ this time’

‘Not for good, I hope?’

‘You know what I mean’

Rey hops up again, not wanting to push him any further than she already has as tempting as it may be. They’ve come this far, another week should be a piece of cake.

‘Love you!’

‘Love you too!’

Then it’s just Ben alone in his office once more, notes pushed aside and mind racing.

Grabbing his laptop from the chair he flips the lid, watching it whir to life. He’s not sure he should be doing this at all, but he wants to be prepared at the same time.

He could just talk to someone, his own father maybe? As embarrassing as that is it’s probably better than searching the internet and putting himself right amongst temptation.

Opening a new search page he types what he wants in the box, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he’s still alone. Han isn't due back for an hour and Leia's away for the weekend...

He desperately wants his and Rey's first time to be amazing. Wants his wife to know just why they waited so long, wants it to be special and something they’ll never forget.

That’s the only reason he’s doing this. At least that’s what he tells himself.

_first time sex positions for virgins_

Hitting enter he waits with baited-breath, fully ready to scroll past anything that might lead him astray. The first result that pops up gets his motor running and he knows this is a bad idea, can feel it in his bones.

Still, he reads on. Just reading the description for now, hand hovering on the mouse but not clicking the actual link.

 _Sex_ _in the spooning position makes both partners feel close to each other and that's why it's perfect for first time sex when one or both of you may be feeling somewhat nervous._

That's a given. He has no doubt he'll be a nervous wreck _._

_“Penetration is relatively shallow in this position and spooning allows easy access to stimulate her clitoris and breasts," notes Weedmark._

Ben reads that part twice, trying his best to ignore the words that stand out.

_Penetration._

_Clitoris._

_Breasts._

They must be some of the most beautiful and tempting words in the English language, he’s sure of it.

As a man he probably should know more about these things, but sadly he doesn't just yet. But he can't wait to find out.

Closing his eyes he tries to picture undressing his wife to uncover the treasures underneath. He wonders what she'll taste like and if she'll come when he does or if he'll have to put his mouth on her vagina to get her there.

One thing he does know is, according to his mates, the g-spot is the place you _really want_ to find. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He's hard again just imagining all the wonderful possibilities.

He contemplates spooning as a possible position for their first time. It's the way he cuddles Rey on the couch when his parents aren’t home, but how would he even get inside her like that?

It not only sounds uncomfortable for sex, but kind of impossible for penetration.

Trying his best to imagine it, he just can’t see how he can get inside her like that, with missionary sounding much more plausible.

Descriptions are great and using your imagination is great, but sometimes you need to see things in action to fully understand them.

His mouse hovers ominously over the link, an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, both vying for his immediate attention.

_Don’t click, Ben_  
_Stay away  
You don’t need to see it_

_Do it, Ben  
It’s one look  
It won’t hurt anything  
Do it_

Fighting the voices in his head he lets his finger click the button and quickly finds himself right down the very rabbit hole he’d tried so hard to avoid.


	2. Song of Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's favourite day of the week.

**_ Sunday _ **

_Galatians 6:2 “Carry each other’s burdens, and in this way you will fulfill the law of Christ.”_

  
‘Let’s close with a word of prayer. Before we do, are there any specific requests? Anyone in particular we should be praying for?’

Ben straightens in his seat, wondering if he should speak up. He could definitely do with some prayer right now, so the more people that pray about it the better.

‘Rey and I would certainly appreciate it’

All eyes turn in his direction.

‘It’s been a pretty stressful time, with work and the last of the wedding preparations’

‘Of course’

‘Specifically in the area of temptation’

He feels his face heat up.

‘This last week has been really hard to be honest’

Being a men’s group, this is one of the only places he feels comfortable broaching the topic and it's nothing they haven't all been through before, all the men in his group either married or engaged.

Plus, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Sex is a very real temptation and a very real part of life, so there’s no reason they can’t discuss it openly.

Ben thinks back to last night and how close he came to watching porn for the first time in years.

The temptation was _right there_. It began by just reading a few articles, completely innocent, but quickly lead to him seeking out sexual positions (in drawing form only), but then - right there at the side of the page - an ad appeared for a porn site.

And just like that, temptation stared him square in the face.

He’s proud to say he resisted it, as hard as it was, but he did. _This time_.

One click of the mouse to exit out and the temptation was gone, but he knew just how close he'd come to clicking the link.

On top of that he’d already been tempted to get himself off that morning and he’s almost sure he’ll be tempted again when he sees Rey at service later today.

It’s tough waiting, but only 6 more days and they won’t have to wait anymore.

Saturday definitely can’t come soon enough.

‘Let’s pray’

Ben’s jolted back to reality, all heads bowed. He closes his eyes and nods along with each prayer point, hands clasped tighter when the focus turns to them:

‘And at this time, we pray especially for Ben and Rey, Lord. With their marriage only days away, we know the temptations they face as young people in this world. It’s a daily fight that most of us here have endured with Your love and guidance, so right now we ask a special blessing on both of them.'

'May they focus on the work of the church and their daily work and not be distracted with pleasures of the flesh, Lord. May their focus be only on You and the glorification of your name.'

'And we ask that you please watch over their upcoming wedding this Saturday. We pray it will be a day of love, of family and of celebration, of commitment to You and a lifelong commitment to each other. We’re so grateful for their presence in the church and everything they do to glorify Your name _’_

Ben can’t help but smile. He’s so thankful for this church and the men around him, all of them a positive influence in his life in one way or another.

He loves Sundays more than any other day, with men’s group in the morning followed by afternoon service and the traditional Sunday dinner at his parents’ house with Rey.

It’s always a day he looks forward to and one that gets him through the mundane work week and the grind of daily life.

After their group disperses, his father pulls him aside for a chat away from the other men all talking and shaking hands out the front of the building.

They haven’t had much of a chance to catch up lately and as he’ll be taking over the full-time Pastor mantle shortly, he knows they really should be talking more.

There’s a lot to discuss and a huge handover to be done but for today it seems Han’s focus is solely on his son.

‘So, tell me. How are you both doing?’

‘Honestly?’

‘You know you can always be honest with me, Ben’

Ben shrugs, foot kicking the loose gravel beneath his feet. The morning sun beats down, warming his back.

‘It’s been tough actually. I’m just speaking for me, but I know it’s been hard on Rey, too. The last few years have flown by, even the year since we’ve been engaged, but now that we’re almost there? I dunno. It all seems to be getting harder right when I hoped it wouldn’t’

Han doesn’t need him to spell it out. He knows exactly what his son is trying to tell him.

‘I’ve been where you are. I know _exactly_ how hard it is’

‘Like, I know it’s the right thing to do, but right now my body is screaming at me to defy all that and just sleep with her’ He glances at Han. ‘But I won’t, don’t worry. We’ve come this far, I’m not giving up now’

Han smiles, a smile full of understanding and sympathy.

‘Any advice?’

‘Read Song of Solomon’

A book of the Bible, and surprisingly _not_ the answer Ben was expecting. Han can tell by the look on his face.

‘Well, it’s Bible-sanctioned erotica, right?’

Words he never thought he’d hear his father say and words that make him cringe internally.

‘I’ll ignore the fact you just said the word _erotica_ to your own son’ Ben laughs, a nervous hand working its way through his hair.

‘Well, you’ve read it right? Am I lying?’

‘Yeah I’ve read it, back in Bible college. But not for ages’

‘It’s in the holy book, Ben and it’s there for anyone to read. If you’re looking for something to satisfy that urge? And you’re asking my advice? Then that’s one of the best ways to go about it’

Makes sense, he supposes.

‘Won’t it…how should I say this?’ He works his jaw the way he does when he’s thinking, wondering how best to pose this question.

‘Turn you on, you mean?’

‘Yeah’

‘Probably. My suggestion is to read it without Rey. If you choose to read it together just be warned it might be a little too tempting to act on’

‘That’s the whole point. I have these urges I can’t act on’

‘If you’re referring to what I think you are, I’m not entirely sure that’s a sin. So if you need to take care of it then I’m sure God will forgive you’

Ben’s always been torn on the subject of masturbation like so many other Christians he’s spoken to on the issue. It’s hinted at once in the Bible, that he knows of, so he figures it’s one of those subjects open to interpretation.

The way he sees it, it’s all about the act itself. He’d only be thinking of his fiancé and they’d be married shortly anyway, so he wasn’t sure he was truly committing a sin by doing it.

At the same time, if you’re thinking of someone else, someone already engaged or married, then he saw that as no different to adultery.

But there again, other Christians he knows think different.

His father knows the Bible inside and out so if even he’s conflicted about the subject, then how can he really be sure it’s a sin?

He doesn’t doubt it’s a sin to lust over someone else, someone who isn’t your fiancé, girlfriend or wife, but that’s very different from the situation he’s in.

‘What you do about that is completely up to you, but like I said I’ve been where you are and that last week was a struggle for me too. Especially with your mother’

Ben cringes. ‘Not sure I wanna know what you’re inferring, but I’m sure you’ll tell me anyway’

‘Let’s just say she wasn’t helping, if you catch my drift? The temptation was real. How about I just leave it at that’

‘I hear you. Rey’s not making this easy, either. I know she doesn’t mean to, but still’

‘So you know exactly what I mean then? Just try and imagine how wonderful it’ll be come Saturday night when you can take your wife to bed and enjoy her body fully the way God intended. No regrets’

‘And that’s exactly what I want’

‘Well, great. You’re on the right track then. And we’ve got your rehearsal dinner on Friday night so if you’ve read it and you want to discuss anything, we can do it then’

‘Alright, thanks. Sounds like a plan’

‘Great. Well, I’m only a phone call away and I’ll see you at service later. Got that sermon ready to go?’

‘Yeah, just gotta do a final read through and make a few notes. Interested to hear your thoughts though’

‘Happy to give you feedback. Any time’

His hand extends and the two of them share a firm handshake before parting ways.

‘And son? I just wanted you to know that I’m proud of you’

‘Thanks Dad. That means a lot’

‘I’ll see you later then’

Ben offers a wave in farewell then he takes off straight away, keen to get his sermon finished before this afternoon without any distractions.

He’s also keen to read Song of Solomon, but probably later tonight when he’s curled up alone in bed.

~~~

‘Angel? You got a sec?’

Rey glances up from the piano, standing to push her glasses to the top of her head. She makes her way from the stool to the pulpit, eyeing all the empty seats. She loves the view from up here.

‘Sure. What’s up?’

‘This last song’ Ben points to his service order, running his finger down to the end. ‘Are you planning on the whole song, or just the main verses? I’m cutting it fine with this sermon and I want to make sure I leave you enough time’

‘Oh. Well, I chose it because it’s your favourite and I was planning on the whole song but…we can cut it back if you need to?’

‘Nah, should be fine. I’ve got a few lines of my own I can cut out, so it’s all good’ He straightens, eyeing her. ‘Did you cut your hair? It looks shorter’

‘Oh, no. Rose curled it for me’ Her hands come up to prop up the bottom of the curls, like she’s showing it off. She’s so beautiful. ‘We were trying out hairstyles for Saturday. So you like it then?’

‘I really do. I can see more of your neck’ He swallows, trying to ignore what his brain is beginning to conjure up. He’s already imagining his lips sucking on that perfect skin, breathing in her scent-

‘What?’ She smiles, knowing there’s more to that sentence.

Leaning in, making sure no one around is watching, Ben nuzzles his nose to her neck. ‘I want to kiss it. And leave a mark’

‘You can kiss me’ she smiles, moving her hair aside. ‘I’m almost sure kissing on the neck isn’t forbidden. And as for hickeys…just make it where I can hide it for the wedding’

Devious little thing.

‘You’re a real temptress, you know that?’ He’s only joking, shaking his head, but her demeanour instantly changes.

‘Oh my gosh. I’m only joking around! I don’t _really_ want you to give me a hickey‘

‘I know’

He takes her hand, fingers caressing his grandmother’s engagement ring on her finger. He was always going to give her that ring. ‘I was just mucking around, too. I’m as guilty as you are’

‘We’re both as bad as each other’ There’s that smile again. ‘Look, I gotta go and thrash out this first song anyway so I’ll see you at service later’

‘No worries’

Ben feels awful. He hadn’t meant anything by his comment, it was only a joke. But calling her a temptress? That was a step too far.

~~~

Straightening his tie, Ben's relieved that uncomfortable sermon is behind him.

‘And in closing, I just wanted to say thank you for your support over the last few weeks during my time as fill-in Pastor’

As of now he’s relieved of his churchly duties, at least until after the honeymoon.

‘As you know, Rey and I will be away on our honeymoon next Sunday,’ He throws her a knowing smile and she returns it. ‘hence the reason for my sermon today, but the following Sunday we’ll be back on deck and looking forward to leading you in the coming months'

'For now, I’ll hand you over to our capable singers and ask that you lift your voices high for our last hymn. And what a way to go out, to one of my favourites’

He grins out at the congregation then grabs his notes and retreats from the pulpit as Rey leads the singers back to the stage.

Her hands raise high as the congregation cheers and the music begins. It’s clear she was born to lead.

‘Are you ready to worship, church?!’

Ben’s heart swells with pride as he joins the others on stage to belt out the words lead by his future wife.

  
_**"Son Of God"  
  
** _

_Hold my hand and walk with me_   
_You're the light that makes me see_   
_And on this path my soul you lead_   
_Oh my shepherd, walk with me_

_I need You more than breath_   
_You're my hope, in You I live_   
_And Angels worship at Your throne_   
_Power and Glory to You alone_

_My Savior_   
_Glorious One_   
_My Redeemer_   
_Living in my heart_

_Now and forever_   
_Your Kingdom come_   
_Oh Jesus, Son of God_   
_Jesus, Son of God_

As the congregation continues to buzz with song with hands raised, swaying in sync, Ben zones out remembering the time he first laid eyes on Rey.

It feels like a lifetime ago, yet it’s only been three years.

He fell _fast_ , faster than he’d ever fallen for anyone before and basically from the moment he first saw her. She was seated alone at the back of the auditorium on that cold, wet Sunday afternoon and it was her eyes that drew him in.

That weekend church had been co-hosting a youth conference and they’d met face to face afterwards when he’d stood at the door shaking hands.

Rey stood back, probably nervous meeting new people, but when their hands joined to shake – he knew.

He remembers the handshake and her warm smile, and that night he’d found himself thinking more about her. Wanting to see her again.

That was the first of many signs she’d been sent from heaven, just for him.

Ben never had much time for dating, spending most of his teen years with his Dad at the church, working his way from youth Pastor to interim Pastor and soon-to-be full-time Pastor.

Rey had worked her way up the chain too, right alongside him. First as youth women’s leader, then choir assistant and now full-time worship leader.

He's so proud of how far she’s come, from the shy young woman he first met to the way she now commands the attention of an entire congregation.

Ben knew early on she was the only one for him and soon she’d finally be his wife.

_Finally._

And he absolutely cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.

~~~

‘Come in, come in’ Leia hurries them inside, taking their coats. ‘It’s cold out tonight’

His mother is stating the obvious. The snow is beginning to settle and Ben’s not looking forward to driving Rey home. And not just because of the snow, but because it’s so hard to see her go.

It’s always a temptation, pulling up outside her place, wanting to keep her for the night and knowing he can’t.

He’s looking forward to the day they move in together and they no longer have to sleep apart. Although they can’t afford a full deposit just yet, they’ll be moving into his parents’ guest house after the honeymoon.

Although not ideal, it’s a good start and it means they won’t have to pay rent on an apartment, which means more money in the bank.

It’s not much of a plan, but it’s a plan.

‘The fire’s going and there’s steaming cocoa ready to go, so help yourself’

Rey beams, rubbing her hands together to get them warm. ‘Ah’ she sighs, ‘I love winter’

‘I know’ Ben groans, rolling his eyes, although deep down he finds it cute that she loves it so much. The snow, the ice, warm nights snuggled by the fire - it’s right up her alley.

Ben enjoys it too, but he’d much prefer summer when he can laze by the pool with his shirt off, catching a temporary tan.

Warm drinks in hand Rey settles at the dining table, Ben and Han chatting alone in the kitchen.

‘Read it yet?’

‘Not yet’ Ben’s busy piling a plate with bread to take to the table, Leia fussing over Rey as usual. It’s nice that they get along so well. ‘Been a busy day, but I’m hoping to get to it tonight’

‘Fair enough. Good sermon today, by the way. Lots of food for thought. I think we’ll miss you next week’

‘Well, as much as I love what I do there’s no way I’m giving up that Hawaiian honeymoon with my wife. Sorry Dad’

‘And I wouldn’t dream of asking you to’

Ben follows Han out of the kitchen and they join Rey, the 4 of them now seated around the dinner table. Ben takes Rey’s hand and they give thanks and then dig in, conversation naturally flowing.

It mostly centers around dinner and the upcoming wedding, but the food is delicious and Ben’s starved.

After they’ve finished eating they retreat to the couch and snuggle, chatting about anything and everything.

At one point Rey disappears upstairs and when it’s time to go Ben ducks upstairs himself to use the bathroom before they head off.

He finds her in the upstairs hall. She’s staring up at the photos on the wall, hands clasped behind her back. She’s wearing the new blue dress she’d worn to church earlier and Ben’s mind immediately wanders elsewhere, imagining undoing her wedding dress on their wedding night.

He sneaks up on her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle.

‘Hey you’

‘Hey’

‘Whatchya doin?’

‘Looking at all your family photos. Look how cute you were’ she laughs, pointing to the worst photo of him as a 3 year old, all toothy grin and ugly knitted sweater.

His hair was parted terribly back then, a phase his mother made him endure and one that showed off his massive ears.

‘If I could talk properly at that age, I _definitely_ would’ve told her how embarrassing my hair was’

‘Stop it. You were beautiful’

‘You have to say that. You’re my fiancé’

‘Mm. True’

There’s a brief moment of silence between them and he can almost hear her mind ticking over.

‘Do you think our kids will look like you? Or me?’

‘Hopefully both of us’

‘As long as they get your lips. _And_ your nose, I like your nose’

She reaches behind to run a finger down it.

‘Well, as long as they have your eyes. And your smile’

‘What about _your_ smile? It’s one of the things that attracted me to you’

‘Yours is better’

‘Hm. We’ll have to wait and see, I guess’

‘Yeah. We will’ Ben sighs, eyeing the photos. The permanent memory of a happy childhood displayed on the wall.

He studies a photo of his parent’s wedding. He doesn’t remember it of course, because he hadn’t been born yet, but he’s seen all the photos.

The photos look so old now - vintage - yet the love is as evident today as it was back then.

And that’s all he wants for his own marriage.

‘I love you so much’ Rey sighs, hands reaching back into his hair. He loves the feel of her hands anywhere near it.

‘Love you, too. And as much as I could stand here with you forever, we should get going. We don’t want to get snowed in’

She spins, arms tight around his neck as she whispers ‘I’d like to get snowed in with you, if we could. So we could snuggle in your old bed’

‘My tiny double bed?’

‘Mm. Smaller bed means then we’d have to snuggle _real_ close’

She’s up on her tiptoes and bringing her mouth to his, pressing him back against the opposite wall. He could pick her up right now and carry her to his old bedroom - it’s literally 10 steps away - but they really have to get going.

Plus, it’s just a sweet fantasy anyway. It’s not like he wants to lose his virginity in his family home and _especially_ not in a bed that small.

Her hands slide down as they kiss and end up underneath his shirt, running over his torso. As much as his head screams at him to do otherwise, he begrudgingly reaches down to pull them out and she pouts.

‘C’mon. We really have to get going’

‘Yes. Right. Let’s do that’

When he drops her off that night, it’s as hard as ever to say goodbye. They see each other most days, but it still tears at his heart every time.

Rey’s sure to lean over and kiss him before she exits the car. ‘6 more days and we never have to spend another night apart. And when you’re my husband, I’m never letting you leave my bed’ she shrugs, flashing him a smile. ‘Just so you know’

Oh, he knows. And he feels the same way.

‘Good, I’m counting on it. Now please, get inside? It’s freezing out’

‘Ok, ok’

When she closes the door, he winds down the window to lean over, watching her adjust her jacket in the cool night air. The snow falls, soft flakes landing in her hair. Lucky they left when they did, because it’s getting heavier now.

‘Night baby. Drive safe. And text me when you get home?’

‘I will. I love you’

‘Love you more’

He waits until she disappears through the front door with a wave before he drives off. It’s just something he does, maybe because he read a story once that scared him witless, but really so he knows she’s safe and sound.

When he arrives home he bids his parents’ goodnight before retreating upstairs to his room with Bible in hand.

Locking his bedroom door he settles into bed, opening his Bible to the Song of Solomon. He’s sexually frustrated, nothing new there, and tonight he’s finally planning on doing something about it.

He begins to read, getting lost in the beauty of it all and how descriptive the writing is. Verse 7 in particular stands out:  
  


_How beautiful are your feet in sandals,  
O prince’s daughter!  
The curves of your thighs are like jewels,  
The work of the hands of a skillful workman._

Rey was definitely crafted by the most skilled of workman, his Lord and Saviour.

_Your navel is a rounded goblet;  
It lacks no blended beverage.  
Your waist is a heap of wheat  
Set about with lilies.  
_   
_Your two breasts are like two fawns,  
Twins of a gazelle.  
  
Your neck is like an ivory tower,  
Your eyes like the pools in Heshbon.  
By the gate of Bath Rabbim,  
Your nose is like the tower of Lebanon  
Which looks toward Damascus._

His mind flicks back to how he’d eyed Rey’s neck earlier. How he’d wanted to kiss it, to nuzzle close and breathe her in. To place kisses along it.  
  
 _How fair and how pleasant you are,  
O love, with your delights!  
This stature of yours is like a palm tree,  
And your breasts like its clusters  
  
_

Ben feels his heart race, that familiar and aching need bubbling to the surface.  
  


 _I said “I will go up to the palm tree,  
I will take hold of its branches”  
Let now your breasts be like clusters of the vine,  
The fragrance of your breath like apples,  
And the roof of your mouth like the best wine  
  
_He’s gone now, mind a swirl of lustful thoughts of his fiancé. The way he loves to kiss those luscious pink lips and cheekily use a bit of tongue to taste the inside of her mouth. And do _not_ even get him started on her breasts.

He hasn’t seen them for real yet, but he’s seen enough through her clothes and sometimes if she wears a top a little too low and bends down in his near vicinity, well-

Just reading those few verses he finds his hand slipping underneath his sleep pants, then further down underneath his briefs. He’s achingly hard and itching for release, just his hand making contact feeling amazing.

It’s already relief beyond belief and he hasn’t even gotten started yet, so he decides if he’s going to do it then he’s going to do it right.

He can’t come on the sheets as he’s not the one that washes them and he’s got no condoms on hand (although he really needs to buy some and soon), so his stomach will have to do.

Shucking his pants and briefs, he grabs a hold of his penis and goes for it.


	3. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's curiosity finally gets the better of her, but just how far will she go?
> 
> *PLEASE NOTE Rating change and updated tags!

**_ Monday _ **

_Matthew 26:41 "Watch and pray, lest you enter into temptation. The spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak"_

Beginning of the week and Rey’s already restless, stretching out in bed as her favourite Josh Groban CD comes to an end and the clock ticks over to 9am. It’s a beautiful day out from what she can see and she’d be mad to waste it.

First week of holidays and there’s a million things to do, but only one thing she wants to do today and that’s see Rose.

Blindly reaching for her phone on the bedside table she shoots off a text, fingers tapping idly as she awaits the inevitable reply. When it arrives, she practically leaps from the comfy bed and into the shower to freshen up.

Time to greet the outside world.

~~~

  
‘Sex’

Dropping her purse and keys on the coffee table, Rey sinks to the couch opposite Rose. There’s a specific reason she’s here so she’s not mucking around.

‘Anything you can tell me. Please. I’m desperate’

‘Are you ok? You look-’

‘Frazzled? Stressed? _Sexually frustrated_?’ Rey stares back at her maid of honour who shrugs.

‘Well…now that you mention it’

‘I’m all those things, Rosie and I don’t think I’m going to last until Saturday. If I see Ben one more time, _I swear_ I’ll probably just devour him whole’

‘Alrighty then!’ Rose laughs. ‘How about I make us a cuppa and we can chat?’

‘Thank you. You’re the best’

It’s a relief to know she’s about to get some answers to her many questions.

‘Get comfy, girl and I’ll be right back’

Rey sighs, slumping further down the comfortable sofa. Kicking her shoes off she does exactly as Rose tells her. She relaxes.

Rose has always been there when she’s needed a listening ear, no topic ever off limits, and it’s a real blessing to have such close friends to turn to. Especially in a time of need.

Steaming mug of tea now warming her hands, Rose places a plate of chocolate biscuits on the coffee table. Rey’s quick to grab two, dipping one in her tea.

‘Ask me anything’ Rose takes a seat, legs crossed. ‘What do you want to know?’

‘I don’t know. _Everything?_ ’

‘Anything specific?’

‘No’ Rey laughs. ‘I mean, I _know_ it’s only 4 more days and we’ll be able to have sex finally, but why is it so hard waiting?’ She glances at her friend, who looks down at her drink, nails tapping on the porcelain.

‘Yeah, well. You know how well _Hux and I_ waited’ Rose laughs, and Rey sympathises. She really does.

She and Rose had discussed sex before marriage prior to Rose and Hux’s wedding two years ago and the two of them had decided not to wait in the end. And that was totally their choice, Rey wasn’t here to judge.

‘I guess I’m just curious? And the more I think about it, the more I want to know. And the more I know, the more I want to do it’

Rose nods along, munching her own biscuit. She’s always been such a good listener.

‘I thought about asking Ben, but I don’t think he wants to talk about it. And I get that. Because talking about it just makes you wanna do it and I _don’t_ want to do it. At least, I’m pretty sure I don’t. Not before Saturday anyway. Not after waiting so long’

Another long sigh.

‘I just wanna stop thinking about it. And I can’t. Sorry, I’m just ranting now. As if you wanna hear all about my problems’

‘Don’t be silly. What are friends for?’

‘You always know just what to say’

Rose smiles, gladly accepting the praise.

‘So, do you think I should be talking to Ben about it instead?’

‘Why wouldn’t you? You’re about to _marry_ the guy. You know, together forever ‘til death do you part and all that?’

‘Yeah, but it’s not like he knows any more than I do. Neither of us have ever done it’

‘True, but still. He’s about to become your husband. If you can’t talk to your own _husband_ about sex then-‘

‘You’re right. You’re always right’

‘And hey, if you’re really struggling and looking for something to take the edge off - you know, just to get you through the next few days - I could show you some of my toys?’

‘Toys? What are you, 4 years old?’ Rey laughs, picking loose crumbs from her leg. ‘I don’t think toys are what I need right now’

Rose rolls her eyes, snorting. ‘I meant my sex toys. You can even borrow one if you want? As long as you wash it before you give it back’

 _Sex toys?_ Rey’s not completely stupid, she’s heard about sex toys, but she’s never met someone in her circle of friends who actually _owns_ one - at least not that they’ve admitted to.

She’s always been curious how that stuff works.

‘ _You have_ _sex toys?_ ’ she asks in a hushed whisper, which is ridiculous in itself when there’s no one else around to hear.

‘Why are you whispering?’ Rose chortles. ‘It’s nothing dirty, just a bit of fun’

Rey sits up straight, clearing her throat to speak normally, doing her best to pretend it’s cool, no big deal.

‘So…what kind do you have?’

‘Wanna see? I have a drawer in my room’

Rey follows her friend down the hall to her room, closing the door behind them. Rose might not want the door closed, but Rey’s already scared of getting caught - as if Ben’s going to suddenly rock up for no reason and catch her looking at sex toys!

‘Does Hux know you have these?’

Rose opens a drawer and Rey’s eyes nearly bug out of her head. There’s at least 6 different toys and a few bottles of clear liquid in there, although she’s not sure what the bottles contain exactly.

‘Of course. He actually bought me this one’ She hands Rey a small, purple toy. ‘Girl, if you only ever own one toy in your life, it’s gotta be this clit sucker’

Rey blushes. ‘Did you say - clit sucker?’ She’s never heard of such a thing, but it sure does sound interesting.

‘Yeah, you know. Sucks your clit’

_Oh my._

Rey doesn’t know what to say. This is all so new and still somewhat embarrassing.

‘Girl, if you tell me you don’t know what your clit is, than I really can’t help you-‘

‘Of course I do!’ Rey giggles. ‘ _Gee,_ I did do sex ed at school you know. And I do read Cosmo sometimes’

‘Well, good. At least I don’t have to explain _that part_ to you. And I better not have to explain it to Ben either’

The pair share a laugh and a roll of eyes, Rey still caressing the delicate toy. The closer the wedding gets, the more she realises how much she _doesn’t_ know about sex and how much more she _wants_ to know.

However, rather than the little toy Rose handed her, her eyes are drawn to a long, black toy with a gold band around the bottom.

It’s really pretty, so she points to it. ‘What’s that one?’

‘Another of my favourites’ Rose picks it up, handing it to her, but Rey freezes. ‘I had one and it broke so this one’s new. I haven’t actually used this one yet. Did you wanna hold it?’

Rey does, but it still feels wrong somehow. Curiosity soon wins out however as she watches Rose grip the toy, running her hand up and down it. It looks smooth and appears to have little twists and turns running down the length of it and a button on the end.

Rose is still pointing it at her face. ‘Here’

Rey accepts the toy this time, unsure how to even hold it properly. She does her best to repeat the motion Rose had just used and it feels good. _Natural even_.

‘Can you actually, you know’ She swirls the toy around, feeling every bump and ridge. ‘Put it _…up there?_ ’

‘Absolutely. I do all the time. Or you can just turn the vibes on and enjoy the buzz’

‘It _vibrates?!_ Oh wow. That’s so cool’

‘You’ve seriously never seen one before?’

‘I mean, I’ve heard people talk about them, but this is the first one I’ve held’

‘Hit the button at the bottom’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Go on. It’s not gonna bite you’

Rey pushes the button and the toy begins to move in her hand, pulsing in a random pattern.

_Crazy._

‘Hit it again. Every time you do it changes patterns. There’s light vibes and quicker ones, random patterns’

Wow.

Rey hits the button again, running her hand back over the length, trying to imagine how this would feel against her vagina. She can’t help but smile as she moves through the patterns with Rose watching on.

‘What do you think? How does it feel?’

‘Surprisingly good, actually’ Rey smoothes her hand back up and down the toy with a firm grip. She’s still in shock at how nice it feels to touch. ‘It’s so smooth, I can’t get over it’

Pausing for a moment, she wonders if she should ask the next question on her mind.

‘You’re wondering if Ben’s that big’

Flushing again, Rey lets out a nervous giggle. ‘How did you know that?’

Rose shrugs, taking a seat on her bed. ‘It’s only natural. Here, sit’ She pats the space next to her and Rey takes a seat, toy still in hand.

‘Guys come in all different sizes, if you’re wondering. This dildo is maybe a little larger than average’

‘ _IthinkBen’sbig_ ’ Rey blurts, immediately embarrassed she’d let that slip, hand coming up to cover her mouth. She has no idea why talking about this embarrasses her still.

Plus, no one knows the downwards glances she steals when Ben’s not looking, when he’s just sitting casually unaware and there’s that large bulge just taunting her through his jeans-

‘Not that I’ve been looking’ she finishes, giggling. ‘I just mean, yeah. I’m only guessing’

‘Then you’re a lucky girl’

Rey’s extra curious now - she has so many questions and she wants _all_ the answers. Maybe Rose, who’s done it all before is the best one to talk to? Better than Ben even?

If she never asks, then she’ll never know.

‘Does it hurt first time? I’ve read it does, but I’ve never actually asked anyone who’s done it’

‘A little’ Rose looks thoughtful. ‘More like a sting than actual pain. And that’s only when he first goes in. Trust me, you’ll forget all about it once he’s inside you’

Rey’s already feeling horny just _looking_ at sex toys, now talking about actually _doing the deed_ is just making it worse.

But she doesn’t want to stop talking about it. She wants to know everything.

‘I think it’s the bleeding part after that I’m most scared of’

Rey’s never admitted that to anyone before, not even Ben, but it’s the thing that worries her the most. She imagines needing a tampon and blood on the crisp, hotel sheets and Ben finding out-

‘Don’t be. Seriously. I had a few spots in my underwear the next morning, but nothing too bad. It’s not like your period or anything. It’s way less’

_Phew._

‘Well that’s a relief’

Rose shows her the rest of her toys and they chat away for hours and over lunch and before Rey realises it it’s already time to head home. Ben will be at hers for dinner in just under two hours and she really should get home and tidy her room.

Bidding Rose farewell until their beauty treatments on Thursday, she stashes the black dildo right to the bottom of her handbag, rushing home to hide it deep in the bottom of her bedside drawer.

Her Mom has gone all out cooking a roast tonight and it’s delicious. Lamb, vegetables and roast potatoes. She has to stop eating at one stage, afraid she won’t be able to fit into her wedding dress if she keeps piling food in. There’s barely any room to move as it is.

Ben’s leg rests against hers under the table as they eat and at one stage she lets her hand fall to his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Seated on the opposite side of the table to her parents, it’s not like they’ll even notice.

Her father asks Ben how he’s feeling in the lead up to Saturday and they set off chatting, Rey taking the opportunity to let her hand slip toward the bulge she’s been thinking so much about. Not _on it_ just yet, but close enough that she can feel how big it is.

She’s tempted to touch him, properly, but she can’t. Not here.

As soon as dinner is finished her parents head to the store for ice-cream, so Rey takes the opportunity to whisk Ben away to her room. Even though they’re the only ones’ home she locks the door still, Ben eyeing her from where he’s now seated cross-legged on the end on her bed.

He looks so good tonight, as he always does, in dark jeans and a black tee that stretches tight across his chest, trying its best to restrain the muscled pecs she knows lie underneath.

She’s only seen him shirtless a few times while swimming, but he’s ripped. And she can’t wait to get her hands on him. On their wedding night his suit jacket and shirt will _definitely_ be the first thing to go. She can’t wait to admire that chest up close in all it’s perfectly sculpted glory-

‘You were quiet during dinner. Something on your mind?’

Rey leans against the locked door, arms crossed, eyes running over her sexy fiancé. ‘No. Just you’ She stalks closer now, hands coming to rest on his broad shoulders. ‘And seeing as we’re alone now, there’s something I wanted to show you’

‘Yeah?’

Running her hands through his perfect hair, she cups his face, forcing his eyes up to meet her own. ‘But first, you have to promise me you’ll keep an open mind’

Ben nods. ‘Ok’

‘And you won’t judge me’

‘You know I’d never judge you, angel’

‘Good’ Stepping back, Rey heads for her bedside drawer. ‘Wait here then, I’ll be right back’

Pulling the dildo from the drawer to hide it behind her back, Rey makes her way back over to Ben. He hasn’t moved, still seated on the bed with his legs uncrossed and now hanging off the edge.

She stands in front of him, grinning.

Ben grins too, head shaking. ‘What are you up to?’

‘Rose gave me something today’

‘Did she?’

‘She said I could borrow it for a while, if I wanted’

‘What _kind_ of something?’

‘One of these’ Moving her hands to the front she presents the black dildo. Waiting for his reaction, it turns out not to be exactly what she was expecting.

‘A vibrator?’

To be honest she’s shocked he even knows what one looks like.

Her brow creases. ‘You’ve seen one before?’

Deep down she’d hoped this would be as new and exciting for him as it is for her - something they could share together.

His shoulders shake as he chuckles ‘no’, reaching for the toy. Taking it in his hand, she watches as his fingers run up and over the length as he feels how smooth it is. ‘I mean, guys talk. A few guys I know use them or their wives have them. But I’ve never held one before’

Rey swallows, trying to still her racing heart. The way his hands move over the toy, the same movements she imagines he uses when he touches himself quickly drive her crazy. Time to reveal her plan and the reason she even wanted to show this to him in the first place.

Taking a seat beside him she reaches her hand out to cover his, still on the toy.

‘I thought, maybe…you could show me how to…’ This was so much easier when she rehearsed it in her head over and over this afternoon.

Taking a deep breath, she attempts it again. They can talk about anything, right? That’s what they’ve always said.

‘I want you to show me how you touch yourself’

Ben blinks but says nothing.

‘How you pleasure yourself. So I can do it, whenever you want me to’

So far so good.

‘I want to be good at it. For when I do it to you. If you want me to do it, that is‘ She’s really messing this up, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

This was clearly a terrible idea and one she should’ve discussed first before just springing it on him.

Ben’s smiling though, placing the toy in her hands now. His hand closes gently over hers and she blinks back at him, the warmth of his touch sending heat through her veins.

‘You want me to show you how to give me a hand job?’

Sounds so easy when he says it.

Rey nods.

‘Ok’

‘Really?’

‘If that’s what you want? There’s no expectation though, you know that right? We don’t have to do any of that until you’re ready. And if you’re never ready, then that’s fine too’

He’s always so chill about this stuff. Puts her to shame.

‘But I _do_ want to. I want to make you feel good in every way possible…after Saturday, of course’

‘Ok then. If you want to know then I can show you how’

‘Is this too weird?’ Rey feels stupid all of a sudden, even though he’s agreed to it. ‘I’m sorry’

Ben’s fingers tip her chin upwards and she leans forward and kisses him, sighing against his mouth. He tastes like peppermint gum, all fresh and minty.

When he pulls away she stays seated and he moves around to stand in front of her. Reaching for the dildo she happily lets him take it, keeping an eye on his every move. When he brings it level with his crotch and it extends out straight, Rey nearly loses her mind.

She’s truly lost count of how many times she’s imagined what he’ll look like standing in front of her, naked, gripping his hard penis in hand. He’s so tall, she’d almost forgotten how much he towers over her.

His hand wraps around the base of the toy, grip tight. Rey doesn’t know what to do or think, so when he starts to move his hand over and around, all she can do is watch. Licking her lips without realising, that only makes Ben enjoy this more.

He, too has pictured what she’ll look like, seated while he towers over her, mouth open ready and waiting to take him in-

Thankfully her parents will be back soon, or he’d probably make her do it for real.

Rey speaks softly, eyeing his every move and the way his hand works the toy.

‘Is that how you do it?’

Ben nods, holding the toy with one hand and reaching for her hand with the other.

‘Here’ Grabbing a hold of her wrist he waits for her to shuffle forward on the bed and wrap her hand around the base. He meanwhile tries his best to still his breathing and not get a hard on for real.

But that’s proving more difficult that he could’ve anticipated, a stirring already underway beneath his underwear, the tell-tale first signs of an erection appearing in a hurry.

Rey takes the initiative now, hand gripping tight around the base just the way his hand had.

‘Like this?’

Ben eyes her hand. ‘Maybe not so tight’

‘Oh’ She loosens her hold immediately, releasing an embarrassed laugh. ‘Sorry’

‘Hey, don’t apologise’

‘I told you I wouldn’t be good at this’

‘Angel, whatever you do it’ll be amazing. Trust me’

‘So…is this ok?’ Her hand stays wrapped around the toy, slipping upwards and over the rounded end, before sliding back down. Ben watches on, mouth open in amazement, knowing how she’ll look doing this for real one day if he’s lucky enough.

‘Just perfect’ Sucking in a breath he wills his erection to stay down, but clearly it’s not in the listening mood. Rey of course notices but chooses to say nothing, continuing to slide her hands up and down the smooth length. She twists and turns it in her grip and Ben doesn’t stop her because that’s exactly the way he does it himself.

‘You’re good at this’ he breathes, and she flushes before smiling back.

‘Thanks’ She watches her hand as it slides, imagining how she’d even get this toy inside her, how wet she’d need to be. ‘Is this about as big as you?’

Ben offers a wry smile.

‘Sorry. You don’t have to answer that’

‘No, it’s fine’ He cocks his head, taking in the size of the dildo, studying its length and girth. ‘It’s pretty much the same size. I’m maybe a little thicker in…places’

Rey gulps, eyes wide in amazement. ‘ _Really?_ Wow’ she breathes. ‘I honestly have no idea how you’ll even fit. What if you don’t? What if we can’t-‘

‘Hey’ His hand is under her chin again, forcing her to make eye contact. ‘It’ll fit, don’t you worry. We’ll make it fit. Do you think God would make us wait this long then deny us that?’

‘You’re right’ She knows she shouldn’t worry, it’ll all be fine. ‘I’ll do whatever it takes to fit you in’

As much as Ben’s enjoying this, enjoying everything she’s asking and everything she’s doing, he’s also had enough. His erection now strains against his jeans, almost to the point of being painful and he needs to sit down.

Rey’s now desperate to reach out and fondle him, feel the bulge and run her hands over the fabric, but instead she keeps her hands on the dildo.

Ben takes a seat beside her now, Rey throwing the dildo aside to move and straddle him. She doesn’t even ask, just sinks down onto his hardness as Ben hisses and she begins moving back and forth, greedily taking what she needs without asking.

The feel of his hardness hitting near enough to where she wants it takes the edge off, though her clit burns with the desperate need for more friction.

Neither of them utter a word, Rey just leans down and kisses him, deeper and deeper while she grinds against his erection.

Ben should put a stop to it, he knows he should and deep down he _wants to_ , but his heart overrules his head this time and he lets her go.

Her kisses are eager and many, hands wrapped tightly around his neck as she grinds down hard and he rides the wave of near orgasm, trying his best not to spill his seed in his underwear.

It appears he’s fighting a losing battle though, Rey’s hips moving in a deliciously sweet motion back and forth, her voice panting small and desperate whimpers against his ear. If this is what she’ll sound like when he’s _inside her_ , he knows he won’t last long at all.

She’s panting now, his hands coming up to hold her in place as she continues to grind. She pulls back and her mouth falls open and by the time he realises her eyes are fluttering and she’s probably about to come right here and now, there’s a knock on the door.

Rey throws her head back with a frustrated groan before she finally stops moving, collapsing against him.

Her mother’s voice comes through the still locked door, handle twisting as she attempts to open it.

‘Honey? Is everything ok in there? We have ice-cream’

‘ _Coming!_ ’

The two of them can’t help lock eyes and softly share a laugh at how ironic that reply really is. Rey hasn’t moved, but her breathing has slowed at last and as for Ben? Ben feels terrible.

Terrible for letting it get this far in the first place-

Terrible for not letting her finish when she seemed to want it so badly-

And terrible for now knowing how she’ll sound when she comes and equally as terrible because he knows he’ll recall those sounds later when he gets himself off.

Thank _the Lord_ there’s only 4 more days to wait - although he’s not entirely convinced they’ll even make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Rey and Ben's little escapade? Will they be able to hold out until Saturday? Xx


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding swiftly approaches and Rey takes up a new sport.

** Tuesday **

_  
Luke 22:40: On reaching the place, he said to them, “Pray that you will not fall into temptation"_

Watching Ben disappear down the hallway Rey is quick to follow, dress hiked up so she doesn’t trip as she hurries.

By the time she gets to him he’s only just exiting the men’s, but she’s quick to back him up against the wall. Just out of sight, behind the large potted plant where no one can see.

Their guests happily dance in the distance, music blaring, but Rey has one focus only-

_To finally get her hands on him._

‘Hey wifey, what are y-‘

Silencing him with a kiss, his breath hitches as her hand finds the bulge in his perfectly fitted suit pants. She’d been eyeing him ever since she locked eyes with him at the end of the aisle, now she’s keen to finally feel what she’s been missing out on for so long.

He huffs against her mouth as her hand gently squeezes the firm bulge. He’s _huge_ and to be honest she knew he was already, but _actually_ feeling him? Feeling how much he _wants her?_

Well, that’s a different thing altogether.

Pulling back, breathless, she allows her hand to trail down the front of his crisp, white shirt, his hands reaching down to grip her ass and essentially hoist her up.

Ben turns swiftly, carrying her back to the men’s and into the closest stall. He locks the door and slams the lid of the toilet down and next thing she knows, she’s seated on it.

‘I’ve been thinking about this since I met you’ He’s hoisting up her skirt to fumble with her bridal underwear, hooking two fingers under the thin band to bring them down around her ankles, exposing her wet vagina to him for the first time.

Ben licks his lips, Rey quickly nods, then he descends-

  
..

  
…  
  


And Rey’s awoken in a lather of sweat, tossing and turning in frustration. She kicks the covers to the floor and cries out in protest.

_‘Argh!’_

‘Everything ok in there, sweetheart?’ her mother’s concerned voice comes from the other side of the door.

Rey groans, fighting the urge to scream again. ‘Fine, Mom!’

‘Alright then. I’ve made pancakes, if you’d like some?’

Food. Yes. Perfect. She’s ravished.

Her shower can wait.

But as she dresses quickly she curses silently once more, cursing dreams and fantasies and things she can’t actually do to Ben yet.

Just _once_ she’d like to actually finish a dream, see it through, actually _feel_ what it would be like with Ben’s mouth devouring her.

But sadly, today is not that day.

~~~

‘Ben! Good to see you, my boy’

‘Hey Grandad’

Ben leans down to give Anakin a hug, tapping his shoulder in his usual greeting before taking a seat close by. Reaching over he adjusts the blanket across his grandfather’s knee before settling back in the chair.

‘Your lovely young lady not with you today?’

It always makes Ben smile to hear the way his grandfather talks, still so formal and old school after all these years. He wishes he was more like that himself. He recalls the way Ani talked about courting his Padme back in the day, back when he and Rey first started dating.

The stories this man can tell. If he had the time, they’d talk for hours.

Well, Ani would talk and he’d mostly listen.

‘Just me today Gramps, I’m afraid’

‘Well, any visit’s a good visit, my boy. Now, tell me. How’s the wedding planning coming along? Not far off now’

Ben’s knee taps nervously, eyes focused out the small window. The plants on the windowsill are close to dying and could really use some water, so he’ll try and remember to do that before he leaves today.

‘Yeah, good. I think we’re all organised? First week of holidays this week, so we’re just trying to get everything sorted before Saturday’

‘Ah, good man. You nervous yet?’

‘Yes, and no? More excited than nervous, I think. You remember how it is’

‘ _Do I?_ My boy, did I ever tell you about the week leading up to my own nuptials? Well…’

Ben chuckles, settling further back in the chair to get comfortable. He knows how one of these stories goes and once Ani starts, it’s hard to get him to stop.

Still, he has all day and who knows how many more years he’ll be able to visit? To just chat like this?

Time is precious.

Now well into his 80’s, Ani is fighting fit these days and the life of the nursing home. He’s a definite flirt with the ladies too, Ben laughing whenever the older female residents recall his antics.

Ben doesn’t mind what he gets up to, he’s just happy to see him smiling and alive.

They could’ve lost him years ago, when he battled a serious illness and spent weeks on end in hospital, so Ben knows how lucky he is he’s still around.

Unfortunately these days he’s not overly mobile and refuses to be pushed anywhere in 'that confounded wheelchair", which unfortunately means attending the wedding is out of the question.

So in reality, this’ll be his last visit as a single man.

Half an hour of storytelling later and his grandfather finally appears to be running out of steam.

‘Anyway, I’ve kept you long enough. I’m sure you’ve got things to do’

‘You kickin’ me out, Gramps?’ Ben stands to stretch his legs, cramped long ago from sitting for too long. But it’s been fun.

‘Not at all my boy! But I bet that young lady of yours might like a visit too, am I right?’ His cheeky grin and mischievous eyes are infectious.

‘I’m on my way there next, actually. So, I guess…next time I see you I’ll be a married man’

‘My, my, so you will. I’d offer you some advice, although you probably don’t need it’

Ben laughs. ‘You know I’ll take any advice you can give me, Gramps. How many years were you married in the end?’

’62 years, my boy. 62 _looong_ years’

‘Impressive’

‘It is a long time, but not when you love someone. Promise me you’ll always love Rey? Even when things get tough? And they will, kid. They always do’

‘I will’ Ben nods. ‘I promise’

‘She’s a good one, that girl of yours. And she loves you. The eyes never lie, my boy. I see the way she looks at you. The same way your Grandma used to look at me. I remember it like it was yesterday‘

Ben grimaces playfully, wondering if another story is on the way. He’d love to stay and chat, but he really needs to get to Rey’s.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t keep you any longer. Just remember this one piece of advice above all else. Happy wife-‘

‘Happy life’ Ben finishes and they share a knowing laugh.

‘Exactly. You remember that kiddo and you’ll be fine’

‘I’ll do my best. Thanks Gramps. Well I’d better get going, but you take care ok?’

‘I try my boy, I try. And send me some pictures of your big day, will you? I may be old, but I still know how to use this thing’ He waves his cellphone in the air. It’s an old one, but it can still receive photos, however grainy.

‘Will do’

Ben grabs the small watering can from the top of the cupboard, filling it from the bathroom sink before giving the plants a good drop. ‘I’ve just watered the plants, Gramps. Not much life left, but I think we’ve managed to save them’

‘Ah. Thank you, my boy. You know I always forget’

His memory isn’t what it used to be, sadly.

‘Alright, I'd better go’

‘Bring that wife of yours in for a visit soon? After the honeymoon of course’ he winks. ‘Gets lonely in here sometimes’

Ben doesn’t doubt that and he feels awful about it. He’d love to visit regularly, but life gets so busy the days just fly by. It’s no excuse, it’s just the way it is.

‘I will’ Ben gives him another hug. ‘Love you, Gramps’

‘Love you too, kid. And all the best for Saturday, ay. Hope it’s a great one’

Ben hopes so, too.

Not long at all now.

~~~

A commotion can be heard from the garage, even over his loud knock.

‘Hey, Mrs J. Rey home?’

‘Ben, hi. She sure is. Come on in’

He presents the folder in his arms. ‘Last minute wedding stuff, you know how it is’

‘I do. And I’m glad you’re here actually’ she pauses, glancing toward the garage door and back. ‘She’s been in there most of the day and it’s a little concerning. And she hardly ate any breakfast, which isn't like her’

Sure isn’t. Rey loves her food, always has.

‘Might be good for her to get out and get some fresh air, if you catch my drift?’

‘Oh, ok. Sure. I’ll see what I can do’

‘Good luck!’

Ben knocks, pushing the door open when Rey doesn’t answer. And inside is a very sweaty, rather angry looking fiancé.

A small boxing bag hangs from the middle of the ceiling, still swinging from recent hits, large mat underneath and gloves on both Rey’s hands.

Spotting him by the door she looks him up and down, huffs, then goes right back to punching the poor bag within an inch of its life.

‘Hey angel’

No loving greeting today it seems.

‘Everything ok?’

‘ _No_ ’ Rey huffs, only pounding the bag harder. ‘I didn’t think I’d see you today, anyway’

‘Oh. Well, I bought the folder over. Thought we could go over the last-minute details for the wedding, make sure we haven’t missed anything?’

Nodding, Rey punches the bag again and again, only pausing to wipe the sweat that drips from her brow. Her face is an adorable shade of red, nose all scrunched in that cute little way Ben likes.

He wants a hug, but she’s sweaty and a little on edge if he’s reading her right. She also seems to be purposefully placing distance between the two of them and he’s not sure why.

He hasn’t done anything wrong that he knows of.

‘I don’t think we should see each other again before the wedding’ she states, and it shocks him.

‘What? _Why?_ ’ Ben takes a seat now, ankle lifting to rest on his opposite thigh. He has no idea where this is coming from.

Rey squats with one hand braced on the floor as her breathing slows and her face cools. ‘I just think - it’s a good idea - for both of us’

Ben eyes her tight shorts and the way they’ve crept up her tanned thighs. He can’t help but lick his lips as he imagines what’s underneath.

Thankfully soon enough he’ll know for sure, if only he could fast forward a few days.

‘I think that’s a stupid idea’

His comment earns him a swift glare.

‘Sorry, that sounded harsh. I just mean, I can’t go even one day without seeing you. I get the feeling you’re upset about something’ Ben pats the free space next to him. ‘So, come on. Talk to me’

Rey heaves a heavy sigh, trapsing over to pull the gloves from her hands and stretch them out before taking a seat.

‘Sorry’ she apologises. ‘It’s just me. I’m really struggling’

‘With what?’

‘Trying to keep my hands off you’ she laughs, and it’s quite a sight to see her face light up.

Nothing compares to that smile.

Nothing.

‘Oh’

‘I mean it, Ben. This is serious. Can we just do it? _Please?_ ’ She turns to face him, grabbing his hands in hers. ‘I’m sick of thinking about it. Sick of dreaming about it. I just want to get it over with’

‘You mean sex?’

‘What do _you_ think??’

‘Ok, ok. Is this what you really want though? Only 3 days out from the wedding? If you say it’s really what you want then…maybe it _is_ best we don’t see each other’

‘Wait. You weren't meant to _agree_ with me’

‘Ok, but I thought-'

Rey shakes her head, sighing. Groaning. Face in hands.

'Look. I know you. I know deep down you don’t want this. All along we’ve talked about it, talked about waiting until Saturday. And today you’re telling me you’ve suddenly changed your mind and you want to do it now?’

Rey’s confused, fighting the internal battle. Part of her cries out for him, every _piece of him_. For his love, his touch, his mouth all over her. The other part knows for sure she’ll regret it if they don’t wait.

This is slowly turning torturous and she just can’t take it anymore. Except she doesn’t know what to do about it or what the best way to handle this is.

Not seeing Ben _would_ be the easiest option, because it’s really hard to have sex with someone who’s not physically there. But at the same time there’s still a few loose ends to tie up before the wedding, things they need to sort out.

Then there’s their final fittings, the rehearsal dinner, their bucks and hens parties. The list goes on and on.

Ben leans closer, tucking loose stands of hair behind her ear. ‘Tell me what you want, Rey. What you really want. Look me in the eye and tell me’

Rey stares back at him, blinking. She studies his eyes, his lashes, the way they flutter as they await her answer. She can lie all she wants, but the heart never lies.

‘What I honestly want?’

‘Yes. Tell me’

‘I want…to wait’

Ben’s breathes a sigh of relief. ‘I’m glad’ he whispers, ‘because I want to wait, too’

‘But I can’t stop thinking about it’

‘Then, we occupy ourselves. And we make sure we aren’t alone, so we’re not tempted’

‘Ok’

Always talking sense, thankfully for her.

'How about a walk first? Fresh air, sunshine? Out in public where we can't have sex or we'll get arrested?'

Rey laughs. 'Sure. Why not. Might be nice. Then did you want to stay for dinner? It's only lasagne and garlic bread, but-‘

‘Are you kidding? You know I love your Mom’s lasagne’

Rey smiles again. ‘Ok. And maybe after we can go through the folder. See what’s left to do. In the lounge, of course. And not in my room. I don’t trust myself alone with you right now’

Ben glances around, then between the two of them, which earns him a playful slap.

‘You know what I mean’

‘I think...that sounds like a great plan’

~~~

‘Alright, so. Final fittings tomorrow at 2’

‘Check’

‘Thursday. Girly pampering with Rose in the afternoon, then Bucks & Hens that night’

‘Think I'll pass on the first one' Ben teases, 'but yes. Check’

‘ _Ha_ _ha_. Continuing on. Ceremony rehearsal and then dinner Friday night’

‘Check and check’

'Phew!' Rey lays the folder down on her knees, snuggling up to Ben on the couch. They’ve been left alone in the lounge with Rey’s parents washing up and making coffees, their hands quickly interlocking.

Hand holding is way underrated in Rey's mind. It's the simplest thing really, holding Ben's hand, but she can't quite describe how loved and safe it makes her feel. So _warm_ and _strong_.

A black and white movie plays on the TV, screen flickering in the fading light as they snuggle.

‘Oh, I did forgot _one thing_ on the list'

Ben groans. 'Please no? I don't think we can fit another thing in'

'Not even...our wedding night at the Hilton?’

‘Mm’ Ben leans in, planting soft kisses all up her neck. It tickles, in a nice way. ‘Check - check – _aaand_ \- double check’

Rey whimpers, enjoying the attention before he pulls away.

‘Sorry’

‘It’s fine. But seriously babe, I did forget something. Moving in! We should probably start packing and dropping stuff off at your parents. We're running out of time’

True. Ben had almost forgotten and he’s not sure how because living with Rey is going to be amazing.

‘We definitely should. I could grab the key tonight and we could shift some stuff in tomorrow, if you want? It’s probably the last day we’ll have time’

When Ben turns to look at her, she’s grinning as wide as he’s ever seen.

‘Ok, I’m getting excited now’

‘Don’t get too excited’ Ben laughs, ‘you haven’t tried living with me yet. What if I’m a slob and leave my clothes all over the bedroom floor’

‘You wouldn’t dare’

‘What if I chew with my mouth open?’

‘You don’t. I’ve eaten with you plenty of times’

‘Ok. Well, what if I snore?’

‘ _Do you_ snore??’

‘How would I know? I’m always asleep’

They crack up laughing just as Rey’s parents enter with hot drinks and they cuddle together to watch the end of the movie, Rey almost dropping off towards the end.

The excitement has finally kicked in and she can’t wait.

Can’t wait to marry him, can’t wait to call herself his wife, can’t wait to move her things in with his tomorrow.

Can’t wait.

~~~

Rey sinks into bed later that night, lamp on, pyjama bottoms off.

It's not hot, but there's a reason she's naked from the waist down in winter.

Opening the bedside drawer, she pulls out the vibrator Rose lent her, placing it on the bed.

Rolling to her side she just stares at it, pondering what it would feel like inside her. Sighing she strips her underwear, turning the vibrations to low.

She's never had anything that vibrates near her vagina or clit before, so she has no idea how it will even feel. It vibrates away and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and places it against her folds.

The initital vibration against her wet vagina lips makes her shudder and almost pull away, but she decides to perservere.

She tries to focus on her breathing instead, focus on how wet she is and how good it feels.

It's a lot.

But it's amazing.

Moving the toy she explores what feels best, eventually settling on a good spot before kicking it up a notch.

Her mouth falls open as the shock hits her and she rides the wave as it surges and peaks, up and over until-

She comes.

As easy as that.

Legs shaking and body shuddering with her orgasm before it begins to settle, the vibrating toy now lays discarded on the bed.

When her breathing settles and she returns to herself, she finally turns it off.

God bless Rose because - _holy wow._

That was definitely the quickest and best orgasm she's ever had.

'Where have you _been_ all my life?!' she whispers to the vibrator, eyeing it. 'I...wow. I can't even...'

It probably didn't even take a minute to come and she's shocked. Shocked at how quick it happened and shocked at how great it felt.

She can see why people love these things.

Once she calms down though, she realises she's still horny.

Eyeing the toy, she picks it up again, wondering what it would feel like inside her.

Ben had said it was close to how big he was and she imagines putting it inside her right now, getting a sneaky peek at how it'll feel Saturday night.

But would that ruin it? Would she still technically be a virgin if she used this for penetration? She's never even had her finger in there.

Curiosity gets the better of her, but she doesn't turn the vibrations on this time. Angling her hips she lowers the toy back down, pressing the tip gently between her still sensitive folds.

Wiggling her hips she maneuvers it around, trying to find just the right spot and gasping when her lips appear to open to where Ben will enter her in just a few days time.

One more push and she'd finally know how it feels to have something similar to his penis inside her.

That's all it would take-

One more push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there folks! ❤ What do you think? Will Rey go all the way with the vibrator or will she wait??  
> Thanks for all the love!! ☺ Comments and kudos always appreciated Xx


	5. Playing house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey begin moving things into their little cottage, which leads to some important discussions about the future.

** Wednesday **

_‘For I know the plans I have for you’ declares the Lord, ‘plans to prosper you and not harm you, plans to give you hope and a future’  
  
  
_

Adjusting her tiny breasts, Rey attempts to get comfortable on the massage table with Rose occupying her own table to her right.

The two of them are _finally_ enjoying some well-deserved girly pampering with no guys allowed. Her wedding dress isn’t quite finished as planned, with some last-minute alterations needed, so the final fitting will be tomorrow instead. 

Closing her eyes Rey sighs, soaking up every blissful movement.

‘So, Saturday. What’s Ben getting. Neatly trimmed Rey or full Brazilian?’

‘ _What?_ ’ Rey jerks her head up before remembering where she is. The hands working her back are a much-needed godsend and it’s probably a good thing Rose is keeping her talking otherwise she’d more than likely drift off.

‘Downstairs, girlfriend. You know? For your wedding night?’

Oh.

_Oh. That._ Trust Rose to start up the most awkward conversation in front of two women they don’t even know.

Truth is she hasn’t even given downstairs a moments’ thought and the wedding is in _3 days._

Here and now is probably not the best time to discuss this, especially with random strangers listening in, but then again if she’s going to need some urgent work then she's probably in the best place for it.

‘Would you believe me if I said I hadn’t even thought about it?’

‘Yes’ Rose is quick to nod, half-laughing, half-groaning. ‘Yes, I would’

‘I don’t even know what’s _best,_ Rosie. How is a virgin meant to know that stuff, anyway?’ Rey groans. ‘What did you do for yours?’

‘Brazillian. But Armie likes it that way so, I get them pretty regularly anyway’

‘Ok. So how am I meant to know what Ben likes if he’s never done it before? He probably doesn’t even _know_ what he likes’

‘Well, you don’t do it for him anyway. You do it for you’

‘But you just said…’

‘Yeah, I know. But like I said, I do it regularly anyway, so I didn’t really do it especially for him. I just like it that way'

‘So I should just go with what _I’m_ most comfortable with?’

‘Absolutely’

‘And what if I don’t even know what that is? I mean, I’ve never even had a Brazilian before’

‘ _Never?_ ’

‘Never’

‘Oh girl’

‘I feel so stupid’

‘Well, stop it. It’s purely up to you, anyway. Like you said, Ben’s never done it so it’s not like he’ll really care either way’

‘But now that you’ve put the idea in my head...maybe I should ask him? Or not. I don’t know’

‘Sorry’ Rose giggles, sighing at the feel of the hands on her lower back. ‘I shouldn’t have brought it up’

‘No, no. I’m glad you did. I won’t get it done today, I need a bit of time to think about it. But I’ll be seeing Ben this afternoon so I might bring it up. See what he says’

‘Oh yeah, you’re moving in today? That’s so exciting babe!’

It is. And Rey can’t wait. And the more she thinks about it, thinks about sleeping with Ben every night and waking up to him every morning for the rest of her life, the more excited she gets.

‘I can’t wait, honestly. It’s been a while since I’ve been in the cottage so I kinda forget what it looks like, but I can’t wait to get in there and start changing it around to make it our own’

Rose understands. She remembers moving in with Armie for the first time, setting up that whole new life together. It’s one of the most fun parts about marriage in her opinion.

‘We’ll have to have you guys over once we get back from the honeymoon! We’ll probably have a housewarming or something, I dunno yet, but it would be fun to have the two of you over first’

‘We’d love to! Then we can check out all your honeymoon snaps’

‘Hawaii’ Rey sighs as the hands at her back work lower toward her backside, ironing out the myriad of sore spots. The holiday they’ve waited so long for. ‘Bring it on’

~~~

‘Is this the bit where you carry me over the threshold?’ Rey beams, pausing outside the cottage door, box in hand. She’s waiting for Ben to catch up and of course he’s battling two boxes at a time instead of just one, because he’s always trying to do everything in just one trip.

‘Not quite’ He hoists a box further under his arm as he battles with the key before Rey swipes it to help him out. ‘But on our first night here after the honeymoon? Absolutely’

Pushing the door open it creaks and sticks, before Ben pushes it with his foot and it opens the rest of the way. The inside smells of must, having been shut up for so long, and it could do with a good clean, but apart from that Leia’s kept it neat and tidy.

There’s even a bottle of wine and a big box of chocolates on the dining table, along with a beautiful bunch of bright flowers in a vase. Just those thoughtful little touches make it feel like home already.

Ben lowers his two boxes to the floor, heading straight to the windows to lift a few and let some fresh air in as Rey does the same. Thankfully there’s security screens on each door and window, so they’ll at least be able to let the fresh air in and keep the nasty bugs out.

She takes a moment to thank the Lord for small blessings.

‘That’s so sweet of Leia’

Ben rips open the box of chocolates to offer her one so of course she picks her favourite, strawberry. They’ve been packing all afternoon and she’s sure she hasn’t eaten enough or taken enough water, which could well be the reason she’s feeling light-headed.

Walking to the kitchen she fills a glass and quickly guzzles it down, offering one to Ben, but he declines.

‘You know how excited she is about this whole moving in thing. Don’t be surprised if she’s on the doorstep every second day’ Ben laughs, and Rey begins to panic. She hadn’t thought that being so close by Leia might just drop in at a minute’s notice.

What if they’re making love and can’t answer the door? Or what if they forget and leave the door unlocked and she comes in and catches them _at it_?

The things that cross her mind.

Ben can see her panicking. ‘Don’t stress. I’ll tell her to at least text first to make sure it’s ok’

‘Yes, good idea. Now, I’m fed, I’m watered. Guess we’d better start unpacking’

‘What? One chocolate? C’mon angel, you’d better eat something more than that'

She's too tired to argue, grabbing three more chocolates, practically stuffing them into her mouth.

'Better?'

'Hm, I guess. How about we head over to the main house after we unpack and have a proper meal? I’m sure Mom and Dad won’t mind’

‘That does sound nice'

'Good. I know there’s a lot to do, but I don’t want you fading away to a shadow’

‘Ben?’

‘Mm?’

‘Please stop worrying’

‘Fine’

‘We’ll eat soon, ok? First things first though’ Bending her knees, Rey picks up the box of linen. ‘Where’s the main bedroom again?’

‘Right this way’ Ben picks up his own box and leads down the hallway and in through an open door on the left.

Rey admires the view as she places the box on the bed. She’d forgotten the little fish pond and the small, wooden bridge. She’s sure there were fish in there at one stage and she wonders if they’re still alive.

‘I’d forgotten the view from here. And how lucky are we getting to wake up to this every morning?’

‘Nice, huh’

It really is and Rey’s so, so grateful. She knows how lucky they are to even have this place. And especially as it’s rent-free as it means they’ll be able to get stuck into saving for a house deposit.

Mind you they’ll be lucky to find a place as nice as this and one so close to future grandparents. Think of all the free babysitting!

Ben’s behind her now, hands wrapping tight around her waist.

‘We’re so lucky’ Rey feels Ben’s warm breath against her cheek. ‘We’ve got this beautiful house and each other. And our wedding on Saturday. Then our honeymoon. We’ve both got jobs with the church and family that care for us’

It’s really hitting home now just how blessed they are. That’s not to say trials won’t come their way eventually, but so far it’s been a wonderful life.

‘God is good’

‘God is _so good_ ’ Turning in Ben’s arms, Rey slides her own arms down around his waist. He’s still a little sweaty from moving, but she’d find him attractive regardless of what he smelt like.

She just can’t get enough of being close to him these days, it’s like she can’t even get as close as she’d like to be. No doubt Saturday will satisfy _that_ urge.

‘Kiss me?’

Ben just smiles and leans in so their lips meet and they stand cuddling, lips locked, in the middle of their new bedroom.

And it’s just perfect.

Rey wants to take it further, push for more, but instead she breaks apart in an attempt to quell the temptation. They’re so close to the wedding now, so close to _finally_ sealing the deal, there’s no way she wants to cross that line now.

‘I need to ask you something, actually’

Ben blinks back at her. ‘Ok’

‘It’s kind of embarrassing. And pretty personal. It’s about Saturday night’

Ben smiles now and she wonders if he’s sick of her talking about Saturday yet? If he is, he doesn’t say anything.

‘It’s about my vagina’

‘Is that so?’ His smile widens now, eyebrows wiggling playfully. Trust that word to catch his full and undivided attention.

‘Is my vagina your favourite subject?’ she whispers, up on tippy toes to nuzzle her nose with his.

‘I think it might be’ he whispers back.

‘But you can’t laugh at my question, ok?’

‘Ok’

‘Firstly though, before we get to said question…I think we need a pet name for it’

The intrigued confusion that crosses Ben's face is utterly adorable.

‘Sounds weird, I know, but I’ve always hated the actual words for that stuff and I figure people have nicknames for them, especially when they’re married’

Ben still hasn’t said anything, but he is grinning from ear to ear.

‘You know what I mean’

‘I do, yes’

‘So…I was thinking, for you...would it be ok if I said dick instead?’

It sounds so weird to even _say that word_ to him and she finds herself whispering even though they’re alone. She wishes she was bolder in asking for what she wants, but she figures that will come in time.

‘I’m sorry, I- I missed that’

‘ _Ben_ ’

He’s teasing. She can tell. He definitely heard her the first time. Regardless, she indulges him.

‘Dick’ she states once again, the noise he lets out bordering on obscene.

‘I’m taking it that’s a yes then?’

‘Oh, that’s a _definite_ yes’

‘Ok, good. Was there something you had in mind for me?’

Ben pauses, thinking. He tries not to think too hard about the beautiful gift that awaits him between her legs. ‘Not just yet, but…I might do after Saturday?’

‘Fair enough. And seeing as we’re on the topic anyway, here’s my second question’

Rey drags him by the arm to the master bed, the bed they’ll soon be sharing together and Ben takes a seat. Rey can’t help herself, immediately straddling him the way she did that night in her room when they were so rudely interrupted.

‘Baby, you know I like your questions’

_Baby_. Rey doesn’t recall him _ever_ calling her baby before and when she hears it she only wants to hear it more.

‘Really? I always feel so embarrassed asking you this stuff’

‘Well, you shouldn’t. We can absolutely talk about anything at any time. And I mean that’

Rey nods, adjusting just a bit to feel his bulge. She's glad she didn't penetrate with the vibrator, because she needs Ben to be the first thing she accepts inside her. 'So, in saying that, do you have a preference for how I look…down there’

She nods in that direction just in case he doesn’t quite understand, but she’s sure he does.

His brow creases. ‘As in?’

‘Whether I’m hairy or not’

Her cheeks flare and she couldn’t stop it if she tried. Why is she still so _embarrassed_ in front of him when it comes to these things?

‘Oh’ Ben lowers his head, suddenly avoiding eye contact.

Either he’s thought about it and knows what he likes, or he hasn’t and he’s now considering his options.

But unbeknownst to Rey Ben _did_ have a preference once upon a time, back when he used to watch porn. But now? Thinking of Rey? The beautiful and perfect woman that will soon be his wife? He actually finds he doesn’t mind one bit.

Whatever she wants to do is completely up to her.

‘Have you thought about it before? I don’t mind if you have’

‘I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it…’

‘You can tell me, it’s fine’

‘That’s the thing. I honestly don’t mind what you do, as long as you’re comfortable with it’

‘Are you sure? Because I was talking with Rose and-’

‘Rose’ Ben laughs, jaw working in that way it does. ‘I figured this came from her’

‘Well, we’re girls babe. And girls talk’

‘Do they ever’

That earns him a swift slap.

‘Anyway’ Rey giggles, loving the flirty banter between them and the fact she’s still straddling his lap even if her legs are starting to cramp already. ‘Back to my question. You’re sure you don’t mind?’

‘I don’t mind either way, honestly. Plus, I’d never tell you what to do when it comes to your body. You do whatever you want to do’

‘Are _you_ hairy?’ she asks, wishing more than anything she knew the answer already. ‘I mean, I figure most guys are’

‘Yeah. But I keep it tidy’

She could truly listen to him talk about his nether regions all day.

‘Which is exactly why I’d never expect you to shave just for me. If you normally shave, then do that. If you don’t, then please don’t do it just for me. Trust me when I say I’ll enjoy it regardless. Does that answer your question?’

‘It does’

‘Great. Now, can we please talk about something other than your vagina, because…yeah’

Rey knows exactly how excited he’s getting. She can feel it, but she’s unsure whether she should bring it up. His dick is definitely harder than it was when she first straddled him though.

‘Yes, let’s do that. Although…’ Rey leans in for a kiss, rubbing against him pretending she’s adjusting herself once more. But she’s sure Ben has caught on. Still, he doesn’t say anything.

They kiss, she rubs harder and they find themselves in the exact same situation as that night in her room, except for one thing-

Her mother is highly unlikely to interrupt this time.

She suddenly wants to get there with him. To orgasm, to come - to feel what it’s like to get there with their clothes on.

‘Dejavu’ he whispers, letting her continue and she sighs into him. ‘Did you wanna go all the way this time?’

Her eyes fly open and she stares back at him.

‘No, no. Not that. Geez’ He lets out a nervous laugh. ‘Just doing this’

‘Oh. Yes? Is that ok?’

Ben licks his lips, breathing grow more rapid and then he simply nods, giving her permission to get off.

He’s way harder now and the feel of rubbing her jeans against him, just the clothing between them, is surreal. If this is even close to how good it’ll feel Saturday, then…

They talk in hushed whispers, blinds open, sunlight streaming in. Rey wouldn’t change a thing. They’re here now and she wants to see it through.

‘Does it feel this good for you, too?’

‘You have no idea how good’

‘You’re so hard’

‘Because you make me that way’

‘Are you thinking about Saturday night?’

‘Always’

‘Can I go a bit harder, I can’t quite-‘

He nods and she adjusts and then…the spot she was looking for, she hits. A sharp cry escapes and she feels Ben’s hands grip her waist tighter.

‘You have no idea how good you look right now’

She sighs, eyes falling closed and she doesn’t dare look at him, riding him to completion.

And when she comes, head thrown back and mouth open, Ben groans along with her.

She’s immediately embarrassed, feeling a flood of liquid between her legs. Even when she used the vibrator she didn’t come that much.

‘You came, angel’ he breathes and his hand wraps around her neck as he pulls her lips to his, the two of them almost breathless after they finally pull apart.

‘I came' Rey breathes. ‘But now my jeans are soaked’

She’s almost sure she just wet herself and right now all she wants is to crawl into a hole and hide. But one glance at Ben and he’s in absolute awe.

She wishes she felt that, too. But she only feels dirty.

‘Mm. That was so perfect’

‘I- I have to get changed’

She clambers from him, still embarrassed, not even brave enough to check if she’s left a wet spot on his crotch. But she’s sure she has, because he’s already changing into clean sweatpants.

Rifling through her own boxes she doesn’t even think, she just strips her underwear and jeans right there in front of him to change (even though he has his back to her) before hurrying off to the laundry.

_Dammit._ There’s not even a hamper in there yet, so she opens the machine door and just throws them in.

She wants to cry, feeling so embarrassed about what’s just happened. Ben is soon behind her, ever-comforting arms holding her tight. His grip on her is often so strong she wouldn’t be able to escape his arms even if she put up a fight.

‘Hey, hey’ he shooshes her. ‘It’s ok’

‘I _wet myself_ , Ben’ How could it possibly be ok? She wanted to come, not wet her pants like a toddler.

‘I don’t think that’s what that was, baby’

‘What? What do you mean?’

He spins her now, finger under her chin to lift it so she’ll look at him. ‘I’ve read about this before’

She diverts her eyes, unsure where this conversation is heading. What exactly has he been reading about?

Ben recalls his recent internet search on women’s sexual functions, Google images turned off so as to resist further temptation. He’d been feeling pretty useless when it comes to women and he wants so desperately to please Rey, he wants to know as much as he can about her body.

‘I think, from what I read, they call that squirting’

Squirting? Rey’s never once heard of squirting, although she’s almost sure if she asked Rose she’d soon tell her all about it.

‘I don’t even know what that is’

‘From what I know, which is really not that much’ he laughs, ‘it’s completely normal’

‘ _How can it be?_ ’ She is almost in tears now. They were having so much fun and she just…ruined it.

‘Angel, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. You have to know that. That’s just what happens sometimes…when you orgasm’

Rey’s had plenty of orgasms though and she’s never once squirted, but maybe he’s right? Maybe it is normal? Regardless, right now she’s still just really embarrassed.

She knows she’ll get over it though. Eventually.

‘I shouldn’t have let it go that far…and I shouldn’t have made your jeans wet’

‘Please don’t say that. We _both_ let it get that far, so please stop feeling bad. Now, listen. How about you go and test out that shower and I’ll continue unpacking’

He’s so good this man of hers. About _everything._

‘Ok’ A warm shower would be really good right about now.

Ben kisses her forehead and gives her a big hug before he leaves her to it. Rey fishes clean towels out of the hallway closet and grabs clean underwear, retreating to the shower.

Warm water and many long, deep breaths later she finally shuts off the water, dresses and returns to the kitchen.

Ben’s busy unpacking and in typical fashion he doesn’t mention recent events, which is a relief because right now Rey just wants to forget about it.

‘Nice shower?’

‘It was, actually. Water pressure is really good’

‘Good to know’

Rey seats herself at the small dining table, feeling better already. ‘Think I might start making a grocery list, so we’ll have a few things when we get back from the honeymoon. Nothing that will spoil in a week though’

‘Good idea. I might bring the rest of the boxes in while you do that’

‘Then can we please finish setting up our room?’

_Our room._ Music to Ben’s ears.

He smiles and nods before disappearing, leaving Rey to it. As hard as she knew this last week would be, it’s actually going by quite quickly.

Quickly, but not quite quick enough.

~~~

Finishing in the kitchen, Rey joins Ben to unpack their bedroom. When she enters, he’s placing socks and underwear into the left-hand bedside drawer.

_Uh oh_.

‘Babe?’

‘Mm?’ Ben pauses mid-unpack, turning her way.

‘Which side of the bed do you sleep on?’

Standing upright he stays put and frowns, briefly glancing down and then back up. ‘Uh, this side’

Not exactly the response she was hoping for.

‘Then I think we have a problem’

‘Oh?’

‘Because I sleep on that side of the bed, too. I have my whole life’

‘So have I’

Right.

Ben can tell this is an issue, so he doesn't drag it out.

‘I’ll change. I don’t mind’

Wow, that was too easy. But now Rey feels bad.

‘Really? You don’t mind?’

‘No, it’s fine. I can sleep any which way’

‘Maybe I should change instead-’

‘No need’ He pulls the drawer back open, scoops everything out and walks to the other side of the bed to fill that drawer instead. ‘All good’

She waits until he’s emptied his hands before she hugs him, squeezing maybe a little too tight. ‘You didn’t have to do that for me’

‘Yes, I did’

‘Why though?’

‘Because I want you to be happy’

‘You’re sure though?’

‘Totally sure’

‘I love you, Benjamin Solo. You know that, right?’

‘Oi. Enough of the Benjamin, thanks. And yes, I do know that, angeI and I love you too’

Rey hangs onto the hug and Ben can’t help but smile to himself. He remembers Ani’s advice - happy life, happy wife-

Very wise advice indeed.

Now busy organising things in the garage, Ben realises he hasn’t sighted Rey for at least 20 minutes. Wandering back inside he checks each room, finding her sitting on the bench seat by the window in one of the other empty bedrooms.

He’s always loved this room, but he’s not sure exactly why - there’s just something about it.

‘I wondered where you got to’

‘Oh, sorry’ She looks up and smiles. ‘I almost fell asleep here in the sun’

Moving closer to the window, Ben taps her legs to get her to move them before taking a seat. He observes the surroundings once more.

‘Always loved this room. Dunno why’

‘I can see why. This seat, the sun. And that view. It just feels…homely somehow. You know that feeling you get where everything’s ok and life is good? That’s the feeling I get in here’

She’s nailed it. That’s exactly how it makes Ben feel, too. And now that he thinks about it, this room would make the perfect nursery.

‘Me too. Which is why I was thinking, this would make the perfect nursery’

Rey’s smile lights up the entire room. ‘Yes! Oh my gosh. It’s completely perfect for a baby. Or three’

‘ _Three?_ ’

‘Sure, why not?’ Shrugging, Rey curls her legs up to her chest. ‘But we probably should talk about that. I mean, we’ve talked about kids but how many and when, well that’s important too, right?’

‘It is. Very important in fact’ Ben agrees, nodding. ‘Speaking of, is it ok if I ask you a personal question?’

‘Of course. Lord knows I’ve asked you enough of those already’

Ben adores that happy laugh. He adores everything about this woman.

‘True enough. My question is about contraception’

‘Ok’ Definitely an important topic. She’s surprised and a little embarrassed they haven’t discussed it already.

‘So I probably should tell you I bought a box of condoms yesterday’

‘Really?’ Rey moves closer, legs kicking from the seat, hand slipping into his. She can’t help but smile, imagining him waiting nervously at the counter with condoms in hand, hoping no one from church is behind him in line. ‘Were you embarrassed?’

He chuckles. ‘No. Why? Should I be?’

‘No’ she shrugs. ‘Just wondered. I would be’

‘Angel, I’ll never make you buy condoms if it embarrasses you. They’re for me anyway, so I don’t mind buying them’

His fiancé goes quite now. And not the good kind of quiet. The worrying kind.

‘Were you planning on using them?’

‘Well…‘

‘On Saturday night, I mean’

Ben takes a second to register the question before he turns to look at her. She’s not making eye contact though, staring at her feet instead.

‘Well, I was…but you sound like you don’t want me to’

A pause, then a long sigh. ‘What if I did say I don’t want you to?’

Ben wonders if he heard her right. ‘You’re saying you _don’t_ want me to use one?’

‘Not on Saturday night’

Wow. Ok.

‘Are you sure?’

‘I’m sure’

‘But you’re not on anything, right? Like the pill or anything?’

‘I’m not on anything, no’

Right.

‘You know what that means though…’

Rey looks up now, eyes rolling in jest. ‘Yes, Ben, I know what that means. We _did_ do sex ed at school’

A nervous laugh from him now. ‘Ok, so. What you’re saying is, you’re ok if you get pregnant right away?’

‘Are you saying you’re gonna get me pregnant our first time? That’s a pretty bold statement’

He hadn’t meant it that way. Rey notices his cheeks flush and how silent he is.

‘I’m not saying it’ll happen first time, but I mean…it is a possibility, so I just want to make sure we’re both ready for kids’

‘Well, we both have steady jobs. And a house, even if it’s not our own. And stable families. And grandparents nearby who can babysit a lot-‘

All good points.

‘So I’d say it’s a good time?’

‘Well, when you put it that way’

‘No, seriously though. I’m ready, but you have to be ready too’

‘Rey, I can’t _wait_ to have kids with you. If you’re sure you’re ready, then I’m ok with it, too’

This is a _huge_ decision they've just made and it suddenly hits Rey that she could be taking a pregnancy test in just a few weeks, if the Lord wills it.

It’s a little daunting, but she can't help feeling more and more excited about the prospect.

‘Too early to set up a nursery then?’ she teases, biting her lip as she awaits his response.

Ben’s eyes go wide. 'Maybe a little? Let’s see how we go on Saturday first. Deal?’

‘Deal’

Saturday it is then.

Bring it on.

~~~

Dropping around to Hux's after dinner Ben finds he and groomsmen Finn discussing his buck's night tomorrow. Taking a seat on the couch, exhausted from unpacking, Finn passes him a hard-earned beer.

'Benny boy, glad you're here at last'

He hates being called that, but he lets it slide because he really doesn't have the energy tonight.

'Yeah?'

'Just working out a timeline for tomorrow night'

'Sweet'

'So we're thinking laser-tag at 4, then dinner'

'Sounds good'

'Then the stripper at 7'

Ben nearly chokes on his beer. 'I'm sorry, _what?'_

_Stripper?_ No way. That was never part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close now! Hen's & Buck's parties are next up...You know the drill. Comments and kudos always appreciated 💗 x


	6. Final touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers let their hair down to enjoy their respective hens and bucks parties.

‘Oh man, it’s totally worth it just to see the look on your face’

Picking up the nearest cushion, Ben hurls it in Finn’s direction. He should’ve known.

‘Ha. Ha. Hilarious’

‘ _As if_ we’d ever get you a stripper’ Hux reassures him. ‘Not only would _you_ kill me, but if for some reason you didn’t manage to finish the job then Rose definitely would’

Ben doesn’t doubt that for a second. Their friends know how important this is to both he and Rey and he’s glad none of them are willing to ruin it by deliberately placing stumbling blocks in their way.

‘It’s just laser-tag and dinner, ok? Promise’

Ben’s relieved to hear it.

‘There is one surprise though, but there’s no way you’re getting that out of me. But before you start panicking, it’s a good one’

Ben groans, internally praying it’s a wholesome surprise and nothing more. ‘Knew there had to be a catch’

‘Relax, will you. Just trust us’

Trust these two? Easier said than done sometimes, but Ben’s willing to give it a shot. All he wants is for tomorrow night to be fun.

He’s disappointed he won’t get to see Rey though, with her hen’s being held elsewhere, but he can’t wait to see her Friday for the rehearsal dinner.

** Thursday **

_Do not be anxious about anything, but in every situation, by prayer and petition, with thanksgiving, present your requests to God. And the peace of God, which transcends all understanding, will guard your hearts and your minds in Christ Jesus._

A gasp, followed by a whispered ‘ _Ohhh_ ’

Rey twirls, glancing at Rose. ‘Please don’t cry! I’m barely hanging in there as it is’

Rose covers her mouth with her hands, shaking her head. ‘I’m sorry. I just - you look like an angel’

Rey smiles but the tears are threatening to spill over as she recalls Ben’s pet name for her.

‘I feel like a princess, Rosie’

‘You _look_ like a princess, babe. Ben is gonna faint when he sees you, girl! And that _cleavage_ , if you don’t mind me saying’

Assessing the dress in the mirror once more, Rey finds herself second-guessing her choice. It was the first dress she tried on, but after trying on 8 in total it was the only one she kept coming back to.

It was the one that _felt right_. The one that would make Ben’s draw drop and the one that would make her feel amazing on her special day. But if she was being honest, she was still stressing about the cleavage.

It was nothing really, not compared to some of the other dresses she’d tried on, but for her the neckline is a little lower than what she’d normally wear, and it just wasn’t something she was used to.

‘Is it too much? It’s probably not too late to change it?’

Maybe she made the wrong choice? Cocking her head, Rey studies the cleavage. It’s not revealing at all in the true sense, but the lace teddy she’s chosen for their wedding night does push her tiny breasts up a little more than normal and maybe that’s where the discomfort stems from.

‘Babe? Look at me’

Rey twirls again, pulling her eyes from the mirror and hitching up the bottom of the dress as Rose steps closer to lay hands on her shoulders. ‘It’s not revealing, trust me. I’d tell you honestly if I thought it was too much’

She would, Rey knows she would.

‘But you know me, I never show these off. I don’t even know how’ Rey pops her hands under her breasts, secretly loving how perky and pretty they feel. She’s never felt this way about her own body before, never even thought she had much to work with. ‘Not that I have anything to show off really’

‘Are you _kidding?_ You’re stunning. And trust me, the girls are beautiful too’

The girls? Rey has never understood that name for breasts, but it does make her giggle.

‘What I’m trying to say is, please don’t second guess this. You look so beautiful I can’t even put it into words. Ben won’t know what hit him and I imagine he’ll be pretty keen to get this thing off you by the end of the night’

Blushing, Rey feels instantly better. It _is_ the perfect dress, she knows it deep down and Rose is absolutely right.

 _No_ second guessing. This is the dress she’s marrying Ben in, end of story.

‘Now as much as I love seeing you in that gorgeous gown, we’ve still gotta do lunch and there’s no way you can do what I have planned for you this afternoon and tonight in _that thing_ ’

Understandable.

As Rey hangs up the gown, she knows it won’t be too long before she gets to wear it down the aisle for real.

After a lovely lunch and some last-minute shopping, the girls are in Rose’s apartment choosing outfits for the hen’s party. Rey asks for help with an outfit seeing as Rose organised the whole thing so only she knows where they’re going and what they’re doing.

‘I need _some kind_ of hint’

‘Told you. I can’t’

‘Well you’re no help! I need to at least know if it’s casual or if I should dress up. Can you at least tell me that?’

‘Ok, fine. How about…dressy casual? That should work’

Dressy casual. Right. Rey can do dressy casual.

Rifling through her bag she pulls out a few possible options, eyeing Rose as she pulls her best casual jeans and jacket on. Paying close attention when she chooses shoes from her closet, Rey knows from her comfortable choice of footwear that it’s likely something active.

Could be bowling? She adores bowling.

Or maybe mini-golf?

Whatever it is she’s just hoping for a fun night with the girls. No drama. No stressing. _Just fun_.

It’ll be hard not seeing Ben until tomorrow, but they’re so close to the wedding she’s sure she’ll survive - although she does wonder what the boys have in store for him tonight.

~~~

Ben surveys the vast obstacle course on the way in before they hover around the reception desk waiting for service.

‘This place is awesome. I’ve always wanted to try this’

‘Duh’ Finn chimes in. ‘That’s why we’re here’

Truth is Ben could’ve chosen from a myriad of different options for his buck’s night, but this is something he’s always wanted to do. To him a bit of adrenaline-pumping fun with his best guy mates is the perfect night out.

He ponders what Rose has planned for Rey, secretly hoping it doesn’t involve any strippers or situations that might embarrass her. Deep down he knows he needn’t worry. Rose is a great friend, so she’s in safe hands.

Paying their way, the group move to the second area to get kitted out.

Ben knew it’d be hard to find a vest to fit his massive frame, but thankfully they have one. It’s a tad too tight around the pecs, so obviously his morning push-ups have been paying dividends. He can’t help but smile to himself.

He’d begun working out a few weeks ago to try and build some upper body strength. Mostly to bulk up a bit and keep his mind occupied, plus the good endorphins had really been helping, but another reason was so Rey would have a decent body to enjoy once she finally had the chance.

She’s waited so long for this he owes her some bulk, not some scrawny, weak husband.

Pausing once his vest is on, a familiar sounding voice travels down the short hallway.

_Rey?_

He’s sure he’s going crazy. It’s barely been a few hours away from her and he’s already imagining things.

‘Uh, Ben? Can I grab a hand over here please?’

Ben’s shaken from his daydream, Hux beckoning him over to help. His vest is on crooked, which is typical, and he can’t help but chuckle as he helps him straighten it out. Only Hux could put something so simple on _so wrong_.

‘Well, well, well. What do we have here?’

_Rose._

Spinning on his heels Ben’s pleasantly surprised to see Rose, Rey and her closest girlfriends entering the kit room.

‘Wait, what?’

Rey walks right up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. ‘Hey babe. Surprised to see me?’

‘Yeah - I - what are you doing here?’

‘Blame Rose’

Why would he? He gets to see his gorgeous fiancé, he should _thank her_.

Ben turns to Rose, now standing with her arms around Hux as she shrugs. ‘Surprise?’

‘Hope you don’t mind, but Rose thought it might be fun to play a bit of girls versus guys?’

‘Heck yeah!’ Finn yells, obviously thrilled with the whole situation.

And Ben is, too. Really. He didn’t think he’d see Rey at all today, so having her here is awesome.

‘Babe?’ Rey draws his attention back as she attempts to wrangle with her vest. ‘You might need to help me with this’

Gladly.

Moving around behind her, Ben secures the back and leans over her shoulder to place a soft kiss against her ear, feeling her shudder.

‘Ben’ she whispers and he wants to ravish her so badly right now. He wishes he could. Instead he kisses her again.

‘Yes?’

‘I missed you today’

‘I missed you, too’

She turns now, studying him all kitted out. ‘You look really good, by the way. There’s something different about you…’

She’s noticed. Excellent.

‘Yeah?’

‘I think it’s your arms’

Chest _and_ arms, but it’s nice of her to at least notice one of them. His shirt is covered in a vest after all, so it’s no wonder she can’t see the pecs he’s been working so hard on. Not long though and she’ll finally be able to see it all.

‘ _You_ can talk. You look beautiful, as always’

‘Flattery will get you everywhere, fiancé’ she replies. He reaches for her, but she suddenly steps away, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. ‘Ben. You know I love you, but tonight you’re the enemy’

Fighting words indeed.

Ben’s eyes narrow and he smirks. ‘Is that so?’

‘Yup. You’re goin’ _down,_ Solo!’

She probably didn’t intend it to sound the way it did, but wow.

‘Settle down, you two. Save it for the wedding night’

Laughter erupts amongst the group and they finish dressing in their gear before making their way to collect their guns and go over the rules of the game.

Laser tag is a blast, although Ben’s surprised how puffed he gets from running. He really thought he was fitter than that, especially with the regular workouts lately, but it’s clear that’s not the case.

And as luck would have it, only he and Rey remain alive in the game now.

He loves that woman with his whole heart and soul, but in a game of life and death he’s more than happy to take her out. Perhaps that’s not the Christian attitude, but Lord forgive him if he’s more than a little competitive.

Maybe he should let _her_ win? Let the girls take the victory and think they got it fair and square?

He doesn’t have long to make up his mind. Currently crouched behind a fake tree, his eyes dart in all directions trying to catch sight of Rey. He last remembers seeing her running, but now he has no idea where she’s hiding.

Wherever she is, he’s been squatting so long his legs are seizing up. Time to stand up and stretch.

Barely in an upright position for 10 seconds, Ben feels a hand across his eyes and the world goes dark.

When she speaks, it comes low and soft.

‘ _I could take you right now_ ’

He’s almost sure those words shouldn’t be a turn on, but he’s often surprised by what turns him on when it comes to this woman.

‘You wouldn’t dare’

‘Just try me, _Solo_ ’

She needs to stop, because the way she’s talking could have him hard in seconds and once the game is over and they re-join the others, there’ll be no way of hiding _that_ hard on.

‘You love me too much to kill me’

‘In real life, yes’ Rey whispers, obviously up on tippy toes to reach his ear. ‘But I’m very competitive, didn’t you know?’

He didn’t. But he does now.

She won’t though. She wouldn’t.

He _could_ fight back, turn swiftly and end her _right now_ , but Ani’s words ring loud and clear in his head. So when he hears the kill, he knows he made the right choice.

He’ll always put Rey above himself. _Always._

When he turns with hands on hips pretending it’s _such a shock_ he’s dead, Rey stands victorious with arms in the air. She yells, and it echoes, the grin on her face totally worth him giving up the win.

‘Sweet, _SWEET_ victory!!’

All Ben can do is laugh and shake his head. She beat him fair and square and even though no one knows the choice he made, he’ll still never live it down.

But if that’s what he has to put up with to have her win, then he’ll cop it sweet.

Finn yells in disbelief as the boys join Ben for commiserations, but Ben’s hardly paying attention. He’s distracted by Rey celebrating with the girls.

‘Bro. _What the heck?_ ’

‘I’m - I’m sorry. I dunno what happened. She just – she ambushed me-’

‘Save it. You got beaten by a bunch of girls, Solo, _that’s_ what happened!’ Rose quips, high-fiving Rey as the girls form a circle and jump up and down. Rey looks so happy he’s loving it.

If he has to lose so Rey can win, then he’ll choose that option every time.

‘I forgot to ask. How did your final fitting go?’

They’ve managed to steal some time alone after dinner, just the two of them seated alone near the restaurant’s courtyard fountain. It’s peaceful and serene, save for the rowdy laughter of friends in the distance. They sit huddled on the bench holding hands.

As Rey glances around, drink in her other hand, her mind starts to wander. In just two days they’ll be in a larger (slightly more expensive) courtyard under the moonlight, dancing and laughing and having a great time.

There’ll be a shiny wedding ring on her finger and Ben will whisk her away upstairs to their private suite where they’ll finally see each other naked and make love for the first time.

It sounds like a dream come true. Hard to believe it’ll be happening to her and so soon.

‘Angel?’

Spinning back toward him Rey can’t help but laugh softly, slightly embarrassed she’s not paying attention. Ben squeezes her hand, wondering if she’s ok.

‘Sorry. Was off in my own little world’

‘Is it nice there?’

‘It has you in it’ she smiles. ‘So yes, it’s perfect’

Ben leans in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as Rey’s eyes close and she breathes in his cologne. He always smells so, so good.

‘I was thinking about our wedding reception’

‘Not long now’

‘I know, not long at all. But sorry…you asked about my dress? I love it, babe. I love it so much. I can’t wait for you to see me in it’

‘Mm’ Ben smirks. ‘In it, out of it’ he shrugs. ‘I’ll take either’

Typical male response. She shouldn’t be surprised.

‘Got my earrings and shoes, too’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Rose helped me pick them out. I feel kinda bad though. I haven’t done anything much with Mom yet, and I think she’s feeling a little left out’

‘Well, I’m sure she’d love to help in some way? You’re her only daughter, after all’

‘I might talk to her tonight, see how her outfit is going. Make her feel included’

‘Sounds like a good plan. I think she’d really like that’

‘Anyway, apart from that it’s all good. I think I’ve finally got everything sorted. Except my something blue’ Rey ponders, ‘but I’m sure something will come up’

‘I’m sure it will’

‘Anyway, enough about me. How about your suit? All good?’

‘Yep. All good to go. Got my tie, too. It’s at home hanging in the closet’

‘My dress too’

‘I’d love a sneak peek’

That earns him a playful slap. ‘Ben, _no_. There’s no way you’re seeing that dress before I walk down the aisle’

Ben pouts, but he knows he’s not getting a sneak peek.

‘Or what I’m wearing underneath it either’

If Ben wasn’t sitting, he for sure would’ve fallen off the bench seat. He has no idea what she’s planning to wear underneath her dress, but the mere thought of it-

‘Should we go back and join the others?’ Rey loves sitting here, just the two of them alone, but it was their friends that organised this night so they really should go and socialise.

‘Yes. We should’

There’ll be plenty of alone time for them on the honeymoon.

~~~

Now comfy in her jammies and Ugg boots, Rey joins her Mom in the kitchen.

‘Sweetheart, what are you doing up? I was just about to make a cuppa. Would you like one?’

Rey usually doesn’t drink coffee at this late hour, but a cup of tea sounds nice. ‘Just tea. Thanks’

‘Why don’t you sit down, and we can chat? Looks like you’ve had a big day’

Rey sighs, taking a seat, her mother making two cups of tea before joining her at the table.

‘Thank you’

Her mother takes a sip of tea before hugging the mug with her hands. ‘Hard to believe in just two days my little girl will be a married woman’

Rey has never seen her mother cry, but there are definite tears welling now. ‘Please don’t cry, Mom’

‘Happy tears, my dear. Happy tears. For so many years I hoped you’d meet a lovely man who’d take care of you. And Ben? I honestly couldn’t have asked for anyone better’

‘He’s definitely one of the good ones’ Rey agrees. ‘I’m so blessed’

‘Yes, you are. But it’s what you deserve. So tell me, how are you feeling? Was there anything you wanted to ask me? I know we haven’t had much of a chance to talk you’ve been so busy, but I’m always here if you need me’

Reaching across the table, Rey lays a hand on her mothers’. ‘I appreciate that. But it’s all under control, I think. Anyway, what about you? Is your outfit all sorted?’

Maria smiles and they end up chatting for over 10 minutes about outfits and all things wedding day and wedding night, Rey failing at stifling a yawn several times.

‘You should really get some sleep, sweetheart. I don’t want to keep you up’

‘You aren’t’ Rey yawns for real this time, giving it away.

‘Well obviously I am, so I’ll let you get to bed. But just one more thing before I forget’

Standing, Maria walks to the buffet at the side of the dining room, bringing a small box back to place it in front of Rey. ‘This is for you’

Rey eyes the small but fancy box. ‘What is it?’

‘Why don’t you go ahead and open it’ Maria smiles, nodding in the direction of the box.

Rey has absolutely no idea what it could be. Opening the box it creaks with age, the white velvet slightly worn over the years. When she spots what’s inside she gasps, pulling the delicate chain from the box.

On the end sits a stunning and shiny blue diamond, twinkling in the light of the kitchen as it twists and turns.

‘Mom…it’s _beautiful_ ’

‘It was your Grandmothers’

That explains the age. Grandma Maz died years ago, but she and Rey were very close, and Rey still misses her like crazy. She would’ve loved Ben, so it’s sad she won’t be around to see them get married.

‘She wanted you to have it’

‘Really? I remember her wearing this. It was her favourite’

‘It was’ Maria nods, fighting tears once more. ‘She left it to you when she died, but we wanted to save it for a special occasion. And there’s no occasion more special than your own wedding now, is there?’

What a beautiful gift.

‘I actually…’ Rey pauses, and sniffs. ‘The last thing I needed for Saturday was something blue’

They share a glance and a knowing look and Rey’s trying her hardest not to cry.

‘Thank you. So much’

‘You’re very welcome’

‘I want to wear this. On Saturday’

Maria looks up, swallowing and smiling. ‘You don’t have to’

‘I _want_ to. This is my something blue’ Standing with the necklace in one hand, her arms wrap around her mother’s neck and she hugs her tight. ‘It’s just perfect. I love it so much and I love you, too’

‘And we love you too, sweetheart. So much. And you’ll always be our baby girl, no matter how grown up you may be. Always remember how much we love you’

‘I will. I promise’ Rey places the necklace back into the box, giving her mother a final kiss before placing her empty mug in the sink. It’s been a big day and she’s keen to get to bed

‘It’s been a really special day, but I’d better get some beauty sleep. It’s getting late’

‘It is. Well, goodnight. Sleep well’

‘Night Mom. Hope you sleep well, too’

‘And just think, when you wake up tomorrow morning it’ll only be one more day until the wedding’

Rey beams now, feeling the excitement of a little child, just the way she used to feel on Christmas Eve.

_One more day._

One more day until she’s officially _Mrs Rey Solo._

And it can’t come soon enough.

~~~

One more day.

It really hits Ben on the way home that night that in just one day’s time he’ll be a married man.

A married man that is expected to have sex with his wife. To take her virginity. To fulfil all those hopes and dreams she’s had all these years about how amazing sex must be-

Swallowing hard he knocks, hoping Hux is home already and stuffing the newly purchased tube of lube deeper into his jacket pocket. They’d all left around an hour ago and even though they’ve just spent the night together the questions he has can’t wait.

When the door opens Ben marches inside to take a seat, finding Finn almost asleep on the couch. He _had_ been the one to drink the most tonight, so it’s no real surprise. ‘Glad you’re home. I have questions’

‘It’s pretty late, man. Thought you’d be snoring your head off by now. Everything ok?’

Ben sighs, crossing his legs. He’s nervous but he’s trying not to fidget. ‘Just stressing about our wedding night’

‘Understandable’ Hux takes a seat and offers him a glass of whiskey, but Ben’s had two glasses already tonight and he’s not a huge drinker so he doesn’t want to start making a habit of it now.

‘I just want it to be amazing, but I’m worried it won’t be. That she’ll be disappointed. For a start I have no clue what to do or how to-‘

Hux cuts him off. ‘Firstly, calm down’

Ben blows out a breath.

‘And secondly, first times are never good’

‘Great. Is that meant to help?’

‘I’m serious. Doesn’t matter how much you worry about it, it’s not gonna be that amazing’

‘You’re for real’

‘Afraid so’ his mate nods and Ben believes him. ‘But hey, look on the bright side. Once you get that first time out of the way, it can only get better from there’

‘Is it really that bad though, first time?’

‘Not bad exactly. Just, awkward mostly’

Perfect. It’s for sure going be a fizzer and she’ll probably only want to do it once.

‘But I want it to be good for her. She’s waited her whole life for this and I’m just…I’m kinda feeling the pressure’

‘That’s completely normal, you know. But trust me when I say, stop putting pressure on yourself. First times are the ones you look back on and realise how far you’ve come’

‘Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to come here…’

‘Oh, cheer up man. Happens to all of us, you’re not alone in this’

Finn decides to stir at this point and it’s clear he’s been listening in the whole time. Sitting up, he rubs his eyes and pours another glass. ‘He’s right. It’s not that flash the first time, but like he said it gets better’ He smirks then. ‘ _Much_ better. Trust me’

‘Ok. So if it’s not going to be great, then how do I make it…not so bad?’

‘You can’t really’

Awesome.

‘Look, it may sound doom and gloom, but you have to remember that neither of you have done it before, so at least you get to discover it together’

‘That’s true’

‘Rey doesn’t know what she’s doing either, right? So it’s not like she’ll have any expectations. And it’s not awful, as such. in fact, it can be kinda fun the first time’

‘Fun? I can do fun. So any advice then, seeing as it’s going be a fizzer anyway?’ Ben’s expectations may have been too high before, but they’ve certainly lowered after this little chat and probably for the best.

‘Just make sure it’s the right hole’

The boys share a knowing laugh, but Ben’s eyes couldn’t be wider as he attempts to take that information in, Hux and Finn clearly enjoying his discomfort once again. He really needs to stop falling for it.

‘I’m just saying’ Hux continues, ‘that it can be a bit tricky to get in there the first time’

Sweet. Another worry to add to the list.

‘Relax, relax. You’ll find it. Just go slow and use plenty of lube’

‘Lube. Got it’

‘Yep. It’s not just a _stick-it-in_ kinda situation. And make sure she’s warmed up enough first’

‘I read that a lot’

‘Because it’s true. And if you’re not doing oral just yet, make sure you start with plenty of foreplay’

‘Ok’

Why is there so much to remember??

‘Yeah, you know. Kissing, fingering, that kind of thing’

‘Right’ His cheeks flush at the mere thought of his large fingers anywhere near Rey’s tiny vagina. It’s exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

‘And I’m assuming you remember how to put a condom on?’

‘Yeah. Done that a few times, not that w-‘

About to spill the beans on their raw plans for Saturday night, Ben stops himself. What he and Rey do in regard to contraception is between them and he’d never share that, even with his best mates.

‘Anyway, yes. I’m good with condoms’

‘Then you’re good to go. Just take your time and you’ll figure it out’

Ben uncrosses his legs and blows out a breath. He really should get home to bed as he needs all the sleep he can get in the next 24 hours. ‘Not sure if I feel better or worse after chatting with you two’

‘Gee, thanks. Like we said, you’ll work it out. Just don’t stress about it. Enjoy it’

Enjoy it. Good advice.

As he slips into his own bed that night after a hot shower, mentally and physically exhausted, he grabs a pen and paper and spends more time than he probably should writing a letter to Rey. It's hard to know where to start or what exactly to say, but he prays about it and the words just flow.

After he's done he sits it aside and quickly goes over what he needs to remember for Saturday night.

_Go slow. Make sure she’s warmed up. Plenty of lube. Take your time._

Before he drifts off, he prays for guidance from the Almighty. God can’t give him the answers he needs, as this is something he and Rey will have to work out themselves, but praying certainly takes the load off and helps clear his mind.

He’ll trust his mates’ advice because they’ve been there before and like they said, if it’s not that great first time then it can only get better. And that’ll take practice.

Hopefully, _lots_ of practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be headed for an extra chapter folks, because I'm thinking Sunday morning cuddles and sleepy morning sex and honeymoon departures...Anyway, we'll see *wink wink* So close now!! Thanks for staying for the ride x


	7. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final 24 hours before the big day, will an innocent prank upset our happy couple?

** Friday **

_However, as it is written: What no eye has seen, what no ear has heard, and what no human mind has conceived — the things God has prepared for those who love him._

Waking up for the second last time as a single man, Ben can feel the excitement building. He has no real idea how to be a married man or what most of that even entails, but he knows he’ll love that woman as long as he lives. And he’s pretty sure that’s the best start to married life they could possibly have.

Breakfast is two quick bowls of cereal and a large coffee with his parents, then he’s quick to hit the ground running to knock out a final workout before lunch with Rey. His suit fits like a glove so he can’t go too crazy bulking up, but he does need _something_ to get his mind off tomorrow.

As excited as he is, the nerves are beginning to kick in. As much as they’re sticking to a lot of the usual pre-wedding traditions, not seeing each other the day before the wedding isn’t one of them. There’s too much to do. They have final touches to go over, not to mention the ceremony rehearsal and dinner with their family and friends at Han and Leia’s later this evening.

Oh, and he really should start packing for the honeymoon…

Rey’s up early too, deciding she can sleep in on Sunday morning with Ben to make up for it. Right now she needs to check off the final few things on her pre-wedding list and make a start on the honeymoon packing before meeting Ben for lunch.

Breakfast smoothie downed, she showers and robes before returning to her room to hoist the open suitcase onto the bed. Packing has never been her favourite thing in the world, but when you’re packing for 6 glorious days in the sun with your new husband, for some strange reason she’s enjoying it.

In between folding and stuffing clothes into the suitcase, Rey takes a break to check on her dress and the rest of her wedding outfit - just in case it got up and walked out in the middle of the night, which thankfully it didn’t. It hangs on the back of the closet door right where she’d left it.

It’s beyond tempting to pull it out and try it on one final time, but she quickly decides against it. The next time she wears it she wants it to be for Ben.

She does try on the sexy teddy though, just for fun, eyeing her newly shaved self in the mirror after she strips. Not opting for a Brazilian in the end, Rey decided that natural would be best. She’d trimmed and tidied of course and was happy with how she looked in the mirror, hoping the sight of her naked form would also please her new husband.

Rey knows she isn’t big in the breast department, but she hopes Ben won’t mind. She _is pleased_ with how good her butt looks in the white lace teddy though, a chill travelling her spine when she pictures the reaction her new husband might have seeing her in it.

One more night then she’d know for sure.

~~~

Sliding into the booth after kissing his cheek Rey stares back at her fiancé, Ben’s brow creasing as he reaches across the table for her hand.

‘Everything ok? You look worried’

‘I am’ she sighs, trying to get comfortable in the seat.

‘What’s wrong? Did something happen?’

Surely nothing has gone wrong this close to the wedding?

‘No. Nothing is wrong, but Ben. We’re getting _married_. _Tomorrow_ ’

Oh, that _._

Blowing out a breath, he squeezes her hand harder. ‘Is that all? You scared me. I thought something terrible had happened’

‘Sorry. I just…I’m starting to freak out’

‘Why?’

‘ _Why?_ Well…’ Rey doesn’t know where to start or what exactly is worrying her, she just knows she’s stressing. ‘I don’t know exactly. Probably just nerves, I guess’

‘Everything will be fine, trust me. We just have to show up for the rehearsal and suffer through dinner with my parents and then-’

Rey smiles now and Ben’s relieved to see it.

‘Hey, I love your parents’

‘I know’ Ben laughs. ‘I’m still working on that’

‘Oh shush, they’re awesome. And they’re about to be my in-laws, so I’d _better_ like them’

‘Well, at least I don’t have to worry about _your_ parents. They love me’

So true.

‘I think they love you more than they love me sometimes’

‘Nonsense, they adore you. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is…there’s nothing to worry or stress about. Tomorrow is all about us, angel. You and me. And God, of course. And I know it’ll be perfect, no matter how the day unfolds’

‘You’re right’ Rey sighs, trying to let go of her anxieties. He always knows just the words to use to calm her down. ‘You’re absolutely right’

She’s about to marry the love of her life tomorrow, what on Earth is there to be worried about? It doesn’t matter how tomorrow goes or what the weather is like or if they forget anything. At the end of the day they’ll be husband and wife and that’s all she’s ever wanted.

The waitress comes over to take their order and when she’s gone Ben leans over the small table, peeking beside his fiancé with inquisitive eyes to what lays on the seat beside her.

‘What’s in the bag?’

‘Oh’ Rey picks it up and places it on the table, sliding out the large and beautifully wrapped gift inside. ‘It’s our wedding gift from Rose’

‘Wow. She’s getting in early’

‘Yeah, I told her that. She said she knew how busy tomorrow would be, so she stopped by this morning to make sure I got it. I thought it might be a knife set’ Rey rattles the box, placing her ear close to it. ‘But it doesn’t sound like it’

‘Trust you, always the one to shake the presents’ Ben laughs, head shaking. ‘Just like Christmas morning’

‘Sorry’ she giggles, a little embarrassed. ‘I’m so desperate to open it. She said I could but, I dunno. Probably not here. Knowing Rose it’s probably some sex game’

‘Honestly, that’s _exactly_ what I would expect from Rose. Bless her’

‘Should we save it for tomorrow night then? I was wondering when we’d get around to opening our presents’

‘We could do it after we get back to our room tomorrow or-‘

‘Maybe the following day? Because I know when we get back to our room’ Rey leans in now, whispering with a devious grin, ‘there’s only one thing I want the two of us to be doing’

No guesses what she’s talking about, and she’s right. Ben knows neither of them will be worried about opening presents when there’s sex to be had.

He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. ‘Totally agree. Presents can wait’

‘Good’

They eat and talk and eventually it’s time to part ways until the rehearsal that afternoon. They both have last minute things to attend to and Ben also needs to finish packing, so they’ll meet up next for the ceremony run through at 5.

Before they go their separate ways though, Ben has something to give her. Pulling the envelope from his pocket he slides it across the table.

‘What’s this’ Rey eyes it and smiles at him before picking it up.

Ben clears his throat. ‘Ok, well. You know how I sometimes have trouble putting things into words?‘

‘ _You?_ You’re great at talking’ she teases and yes, he can certainly talk behind the pulpit with ease, but telling Rey his most heartfelt thoughts and feelings is an entirely different thing altogether. He’d stayed up late into the night last night getting this letter _just perfect_.

‘Very funny. No, this is different. I spent last night writing down how I feel about you and a few things I wanted you to know that I’m sure I’d stuff up if I tried to tell you face to face’

‘Nothing bad I hope?’

‘No, no. Nothing bad. Just…read it when you’re alone. Tonight before bed maybe’

‘I can do that. I do feel bad though, because I didn’t write you one’ She does have a surprise for him, but that’s for _after_ the wedding. For now it remains a secret.

‘Baby, it’s fine. Really. I didn’t expect anything. It’s just something I wanted you to have, that’s all’

Rey’s already sniffing just looking at the envelope, so he’s not sure how she’ll feel when she reads what’s inside.

‘I promise it’s nothing bad’

Taking a deep breath, she fights back the tears. It’s all becoming so real now and it’s making her so emotional. More emotional than she ever thought she’d be.

‘No one’s ever written me a letter before, Ben. This means so much that you’d do this for me’

‘Well, I’m glad I can be the first. Now as much as I don’t want to leave you, we’d better get going. It’s only a few hours until rehearsal and I still haven’t finished packing’

‘Have you even started?’ Rey asks, giggling as she collects her belongings and stands to put her coat on. Ben stands to help her get both her arms in.

‘Yes, angel. I _have_ started’

‘Good, because I know what you’re like, leaving things until the last minute’

‘Is that so? Well, for some reason I’m actually excited about this trip away’ he winks. ‘That must be why’

‘Must be. Alright then, let’s get out of here. The sooner we get this day over with, the sooner we can get married’

Ben pays the bill and they share an intimate kiss outside the front door before they begrudgingly go their separate ways. Ben heads to Hux’s to go over some last-minute details for tomorrow, while Rey heads home to finish packing.

~~~

Seeing the large ballroom of the Hilton as the beginnings of the ceremony decorations come together makes Rey gasp out loud. She _knew_ this location was perfect the first time they looked at it, but seeing it in the midst of set-up is so exciting.

The big day is almost here.

Running through the vow part of the ceremony, in the late afternoon, it’s the first time Rey realises there’s something different about Ben. Usually the cool, calm and collected one of the two, he’s acting slightly more boisterous than usual and she has no clue what’s going on.

All she knows is, he certainly isn’t his usual self.

He stumbles over the same sentence three times before he finally gets it, then reaches for his water bottle to take another long swig before composing himself. His eyes look different somehow, glazed over almost.

‘Sorry. Where was I?’

Rey frowns, completely baffled by his odd behaviour. Sure it’s only Rose, Kaydel, Hux, Finn and Pastor Han in attendance but regardless, he’s embarrassing her.

Turning to Han, Rey releases Ben’s hands. ‘Do you mind if we take a quick break?’

‘I think that might be a good idea’

Grabbing Ben’s hand, she drags him away and they take a seat down the back just out of sight.

‘What’s going on with you today?’

Ben screws his eyes shut, rubbing at his forehead. ‘Honestly? I don’t know, but I feel a little strange’

‘Where did you go between when I left you after lunch and now?’

He takes a few seconds to think it over. ‘Well, I left you and went to Hux’s to go over some last minute…stuff’ He rubs his forehead again. ‘Last minute wedding stuff’

‘Was that all?’

‘Yeah. We played video games for a bit, had a few Cokes. That’s about it’

Rey flicks her eyes to Hux and Finn at the front of the room, just catching sight of Finn as he elbows his mate and they share a laugh. When they see her looking, they straighten up. _Fast_.

It’s a look of guilt if she ever saw one. They’re definitely up to something and she has a hunch what it could be.

‘Coke, huh? Did Finn or Hux pour your drinks, by any chance?’

Ben rubs his chin in thought. ‘No, I did. Oh no wait. Finn. Yeah, Finn did’

Things are starting to fall into place.

‘How many did you have exactly?’

‘2. I think?’

‘Then you came straight here?’

He nods. ‘Yeah, of course’

‘Kiss me’

‘What?’

‘I _said_ ’ Rey leans in closer. ‘Kiss me’

‘Ok’

Ben grins, leaning in and before his mouth even touches her lips she can smell the alcohol on his breath.

‘I knew it’

Ben is about as much of a drinker as she is. The odd beer or champagne on a special occasion and that’s about it. She’s certainly never smelt or tasted it on him before.

‘Ben? I think you’re drunk’

‘ _What_? No, I’m not. I’m not drunk, Rey’

Just the way he’s talking is enough to prove it, let alone the smell of it on him. It isn’t much and she’s not sure he’s drunk exactly, but it’s there.

‘Well, you’re tipsy at least. I can’t believe this’

‘Actually, I did think it tasted a bit strong when I was drinking it, but I wasn’t really paying attention’

_Clearly._

‘Here’ Picking up his water bottle, she shoves it at his chest. ‘Drink up’

Just one look at her face and it’s clear she’s not messing around so Ben drinks the rest of the water, looking instantly ashamed.

‘I’m so sorry about this’

‘You don’t have to apologise. You did nothing wrong’

‘But I embarrassed you. I never wanted that’

‘I know you didn’t. Anyway, it’s Finn and Hux who should be apologising’ Rey fumes. She can’t believe they’d think it was funny to put _who knows what_ into Ben’s drink before his own wedding rehearsal.

But she’s embarrassed enough for now. They just need to get through this rehearsal and then she’ll have it out with them.

Nothing is going to ruin this wedding tomorrow. _Nothing._

~~~

‘Alright. _Explain yourselves_ ’

Ben’s busy chatting with his parents when Rey steals some time with Finn and Hux after dinner and before the inevitable speeches.

She’s sure to corner them near the pool table so they can’t get away. Of course they’d attempted to bolt the minute they saw her coming, like the guilty men they are, but she’s having none of it.

Ben insists he’s feeling better after a lot of water, but that’s not the point. They did this, obviously thinking it was funny, but it’s not. Not to Rey. And even though Ben’s playing it down, she knows he’s embarrassed by the way he acted.

Finn starts, knowing when Rey stands hands on hips, she means business.

‘Look, we’re sorry. _Really_ sorry. It was Bacardi and it was totally my idea which I apologise for, mind you Hux happily went along with it, but we honestly didn’t think he’d get tipsy so quickly. We just wanted him to relax a bit because he was stressing about tomorrow, but I take full responsibility’ He elbows Hux. ‘We both do’

Taking a deep breath Rey glances between the two of them. They _look_ sorry, so if that’s anything to go by. And they’ve apologised at least. Well, Finn has.

‘I’m sorry, too’ Hux quips. ‘It was just a joke. Promise. And we definitely won’t be doing it again’

Rey takes a few moments to stew over it. Make them squirm a bit.

‘I should ditch you both as Ben’s groomsmen, for pulling a stunt like that. You know that right? It’s your job to make sure he’s ok’

‘Oh come on, we didn’t mean-‘

‘Shush it’

That shuts them up again.

‘Seeing as you’ve both apologised and you promise you won’t do it again…’

‘We’d swear on it, but you know’

‘Yes, _well._ Seeing as you spared him strippers at the bucks’ party and there was no real harm done’ Rey continues, smiling. ‘I’ll forgive you. But please, promise me Ben will be in one piece tomorrow and he’ll be completely sober when he’s up there in front of everyone? _Promise me_ ’

‘Absolutely’ They both agree, Finn continuing. ‘No more shenanigans. You have our word’

Ben wanders over at that moment. She feels his large arms wrap around her middle and everything is suddenly ok again.

‘What are you three talking about?’

‘Nothing’ Rey replies. ‘Just making sure these boys know where I stand after that little stunt they pulled. And I’m sure they do’

Finn and Hux nod.

‘But right now, I think we have some speeches to endure’

Ben groans. ‘You know how I feel about speeches’

‘So, you’re not going to stand up and declare your love for me? In front of everyone?’

‘Tomorrow, yes. We’re getting married, remember?’

‘Oh yeah’ she grins, leading him back to the table. ‘I knew something big was happening. Still, your Dad is going to want to talk if I know him and I think we owe him the decency to listen’

Ben groans again, but it’s all in good fun. ‘Very well. I have to do what you say anyway, you know that right? Happy wife, happy life’

Reaching up to stroke his chin affectionately and the wiry hair that now lives there, Rey bops him on the nose. She’s loving this facial hair look on him. ‘Yes, you do. Now’ she pulls out his seat and he sits obediently. ‘Let’s get this over with’

Rey takes her seat just as Han notices the two of them, standing to tap his spoon against the glass to get everyone’s attention, the rowdy table beginning to quiet.

‘Can we have a bit of shoosh please? I’d like to say a few words if I may’

Rey leans into Ben’s side. ‘See? A _few_ words’ she giggles, and he gives her a knowing shrug. Time to get the formalities over with.

~~~

‘Can you believe it’s almost here? That we get married _tomorrow?_ ’

They hold each other in his parents’ courtyard well after the crowd has filtered out stealing one final, precious moment alone together on their last day as an engaged couple, Ben’s arms around her shoulders and her head tilted against him.

The moon shines the brightest Rey’s ever seen, a multitude of stars glimmering in the dark sky.

‘Considering how far away it seemed all those months ago, it’s actually gone pretty quickly’

‘I can’t wait to be your wife’ Rey sighs. Staring up at the sky with Ben holding her tight, she’s reminded of all the beauty life can hold and how amazing the Creator is.

‘And I can’t wait to be your husband. It’s all I’ve wanted since the day I first saw you’

Rey doesn’t say anything, she simply turns in his arms and leans up on her toes for a kiss. It’s a sweet and tender moment before they begrudgingly let go and realise it’s time. Time to part for the final time.

‘I should get you home. Not that you need your beauty rest, you’re already the most beautiful woman on Earth’

‘Stop it, or I might start crying’

Ben kisses her again before they take each other’s hand and walk back to the car. Rey will stay with her parents for the final time and Ben with his parents tonight. Saturday and Sunday they’ll enjoy the suite and that massive King size bed, then Monday they’ll fly out for the honeymoon.

6 _glorious days_ in sunny Hawaii.

Rey’s so excited she knows she won’t sleep much tonight and she’s almost sure Ben’s feeling much the same way. When he lets his fiancé out of the car for the final time, it’s a happy goodbye. A long, intimate kiss, a hug and a knowing look before he watches her walk inside and disappear out of sight.

Ben knows it’s the last time he’ll ever have to do this and although it’s a bittersweet moment and life is about to change, it’ll be changing for the better. And as he pulls away from the curb, he feels nothing but joyful excitement.

Rey knows he’s probably already pulled over to text her and make sure she got inside ok, so when her phone pings in her pocket she can’t help but smile to herself. Right on cue.

It’s just the one message this time. Short and sweet, but it’s perfect.

_Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, angel.  
Love you more than words.  
Your soon to be husband, Ben x_

_~~~_

After dressing in her jammies, a chat with her parents and a hot cup of tea, Rey settles in bed with Ben’s letter.

Running her hands along the edges of the envelope, she grabs the box of tissues she’d bought upstairs, sitting it right beside her leg. No matter what’s inside, she’s sure it’ll bring tears.

Ben’s always had a way with words. It’s probably why he’d gravitated toward preaching. It’s a gift Rey doesn’t share, but she’s certainly proud of him and how far he’s come in the years they’ve known each other.

She casts her mind back to the day he proposed. As in love as they were, she honestly hadn’t seen it coming. She knew she wanted to marry this man, she just didn’t know when it would happen.

And she’d always wanted _him_ to propose. To do things in his own time. She’d been careful to never hint at marriage, to let things play out the way the good Lord intended. And they did.

One day out of the blue, after morning service, he’d told her he hoped to marry her. About his plans to settle down and have children with her. And once he found out she felt exactly the same, it wasn’t long after that that the proposal came.

The weather wasn’t the best that day, but there was something special about standing on the dock watching the carnival fireworks in the misty rain that she’d never, ever forget.

The way she’d turned and wondered where he’d disappeared to, realising he was down on one knee.

Her hands rushed to her face and she’d cried, happy tears of course, and poor Ben barely got the question about before she’d shouted ‘ _yes_ ’. Kissing him in the rain, with a sparkly diamond glimmering on her finger was another moment seared into her mind forever.

It was just perfect, as perfect as Ben himself and she couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Taking a deep breath in and out, her finger slides along the seal of the envelope to break it and she begins to read.

_To my dearest angel Rey,_

_It’s hard to know where to start. There are so many things I want to say, but to be fair I’ve said a lot of them already. By now I hope you know just how much I love you. I thank God every day for the gift of you in my life and the constant joy you bring to me and all the people who know you.  
  
I’m not sure how I got to be the luckiest man on Earth, but I am thankful every day. No matter what comes our way I know together, we can endure. And I can’t wait to spend every day by your side as your husband._

_Please know I will always care for you and protect you. Pray for you and worship with you. Sing with you and dance with you. Love you and cherish you.  
  
_

Already the tears are falling, sliding down both cheeks. Reaching for a tissue Rey blows her nose, using another one to dab the tears away.

She’ll never understand how she was lucky enough to land this man either. He was truly sent by the Lord himself, there’s no other explanation for it.

She continues reading.  
  
  
 _When I became a Christian I imagined the kind of woman I’d marry one day, although my mortal mind could never have dreamed it would be someone as wonderful as you. Apparently God knows better than a 20-year old man…who knew?  
  
_

Rey giggles. She can just picture him saying that.  
  


_I imagined someone beautiful, not just on the outside though, but the inside also. Someone with a heart for God and a love for people. Not just someone who would love me back, but someone to be by my side in the faith and in our daily lives. Someone I trusted with my life._

_Someone I could open my heart to. Tell my deepest secrets to._

_And that woman is you._

_  
_Rey takes another minute to compose herself, all the wedding build up finally coming to a head with Ben’s sweet words. It’s been a decent cry a long time coming, she’s sure of that.

Regardless, she needs to finish reading this so she can get to sleep, the biggest day of her life just around the corner.  
  


_Regardless of where life takes us from here, I promise to be faithful to you and to God every, single day of the rest of our lives.  
  
Tomorrow we say ‘I do’ in front of God, our family and our friends so keep an eye out for me - I’ll be the one at the end of the aisle in the black tux, no doubt shaking with nerves, but mostly with excitement. And I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle toward me._

_My love for you will never end, my sweet angel._

_Yours forever,  
Ben xxx_

_  
_Sitting the letter on the bedside table, Rey sobs. Reaching for another two tissues, she wipes the last of the tears away, pulling the covers up as she lays down to sleep.

Tears stain her eyes and she prays. A prayer of thanks for everything God has given her. For Ben. Sweet, _sweet_ Ben. For a loving family and great friends. A wonderful church that’s more like a second home. For the future and that whatever it holds, good or bad, they’ll endure it together and never grow weary.

And lastly, for the wedding tomorrow. After _all this waiting_ , the big day is mere hours away.

Tomorrow she marries Ben.

And the following morning she’ll be waking up a Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!! My writing mojo just wasn't its normal self this last week or two, but we'll get there. I appreciate each and every one of you and thank you for sticking around.
> 
> You may have noticed I upped the chapter count - oops! Next chapter will be the much anticipated wedding and wedding night, followed by one final chapter before we say goodbye and send Ben and Rey sailing off into the sunset Xxx


	8. Testify to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here...

**   
**

**  
Saturday **

**  
** _Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh  
( **Genesis 2:24** )_

Ben checked his suit bag 4 times before it even left his bedroom and it’s not until Hux and Finn practically drag him to the car so they can get to the hotel, that he _finally_ decides he has everything he needs.

There’s no going back now. In mere hours he’ll be at the front of the grand ballroom waiting for his beautiful bride to appear through those open doors, and not an hour after that they’ll officially be husband and wife.

It’s been such a long wait, but totally worth it.

Waiting to have sex was always going to be a tough ask, but looking back Ben’s glad they stuck to it because now – _tonight_ \- it’ll mean so much more.

‘How you feelin’ man? Not long now’

‘Don’t. Please? I’m freaking out’

Finn was only mucking around, but he can tell Ben is too stressed for jokes. ‘Hey, look at me. Now, breathe’

‘Right. Breathe’ Ben blows out a long, slow breath running a hand through his hair, knowing that however he messes it up now the hairdresser will fix it soon enough. It’s warm out, his brow already beading with nervous sweat. As if he wouldn’t be sweating _enough_ today, it had to be a warm one just to torture him.

Bags bundled into the boot of the car, Ben’s seated in the back as they head to the hotel to prepare. He doesn’t pay attention to the road ahead, eyes trained firmly out the window the entire time.

The world may be rushing by, but there is only one thing on Ben’s mind today-

And that’s _Rey._

~~~

‘I may never leave this bed’

Rey’s perched on the end of the King size bed in the enormous honeymoon suite, legs kicking in glee. Rose has all the curtains wide open, sun streaming in from outside to warm her legs.

‘Girl, if you’re gonna marry that man of yours today you can’t do it in here’ Rose plonks down beside her, nudging her in the shoulder. ‘Mind you _after_ the wedding there’s _plenty_ you and Ben can do in this bed, am I right?’

The blush quickly rises to Rey’s cheeks, a squeal of excitement escaping them in unison.

‘It’s really happening, isn’t it? _Tonight_ ’

She’s almost sure her heart skips a few beats. It all feels just a little bit surreal.

‘Yes. It is. But not if you don’t get dressed and leave this room first’

Rey knows Rose is right, although incredibly comfortable in her current attire. But she _supposes_ she can dress up and act the part for a bit if it means she’ll have a husband by the end of the day.

‘Guess jeans and a t-shirt just won’t cut it today, huh’

‘Not if you want to show off that pretty dress, they won’t! Now, c’mon’

‘Ok, ok! By the way, what time is hair and makeup again?’

Stealing a glance at her watch, Rose relays the time. ‘In exactly _one hour_. So, get to it! Go on. Go and have a shower and change into something comfortable, will you? And make sure it’s a jacket or something that unzips, so you don’t have to pull it over your head and mess up your hair once it’s done’

That’s the kind of good advice Rey needs, because her mind is trying to be in a million places at once today.

‘Knew it was a good idea making you my maid of honour’

‘Of course it was, babe’ Rose grins. ‘I’ve been there, remember? I’m here to help. Now, go on. _Scoot_ ’

‘Fine, fine’ Rey does as she’s told, grabbing some comfortable clothes and a zip jacket before heading to the shower. She eyes the open closet on the way and the bag containing her dress, veil and lace teddy, smiling as she enters the bathroom to fire up the shower.

As the warm water cascades over her body it finally hits home.

4 more hours and she’ll be standing with Ben, professing her love to him in front of God, their families, and their closest friends.

 _4_. _more_. _hours_.

~~~

Ben adjusts his suit jacket while Han fiddles with his bowtie, Leia watching her husband and son together. It’s a proud moment for her, as a mother.

Unbeknownst to her though, Ben’s keeping his distance, because he knows she’s already tearing up and he can’t afford to start crying.

Not now. Not so close to the ceremony.

And he knows she understands.

Not that he has makeup to ruin or anything, he just knows if she starts on about how _proud_ she is and how when he was _just a little boy_ she dreamed of this day, he’s sure to lose it.

Plus, his main focus right now is learning to breathe in this suit or he may soon run out of air and that definitely won’t be good for anyone.

‘Not sure if it’s just nerves, but I think I might throw up’

‘Just nerves, trust me. I felt the same way on my wedding day’ Han reassures him, patting his broad, suited shoulders. He’s the proudest he’s ever been today, on his son’s wedding day. Ben has grown into just the man he hoped he would, he and Leia thrilled to be officially welcoming Rey into the family today.

They’d always wanted a daughter of their own, but it never came to be, so this is definitely the next best thing. And she’s _exactly_ the kind of Godly woman they hoped their son would marry.

‘Just remember to breathe. And also, you’d better remember your vows’

From the outside Ben appears a deer in the headlights, mind almost blank with nerves. He can’t think of anything but getting this ceremony over with so they can enjoy the celebration.

‘I’m joking. Just relax and enjoy yourself and you’ll be fine’

‘Relax’ Ben repeats just as Hux and Finn appear through the door, dressed to the nines. ‘Relax. Ok. Sure’

‘Well, look at you! Almost time to head downstairs, Benny boy. You ready to go?’

‘No’

They share a laugh, but Ben isn’t joking around. He’s not sure he can do this. He’s not sure if his feet will even move from this spot.

Speaking in front of a church full of people? No problem. Standing in front of everyone he knows, marrying his fiancé? That’s a whole different ball game.

Hux places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he’s brought back to the present. ‘Don’t worry, you’ll forget all about the nerves once you see Rey walk down that aisle’

 _Rey._ His reason for living. The love of his life.

‘I hope you’re right’

‘I am. Best moment ever seeing Rose in her wedding dress. And I hope there’s a tissue in that pocket, because you’ll probably be needing it’

Ben hadn’t even considered tears. Beforehand maybe, but not during the ceremony. He assumed he’d be so thrilled it was happening, there’s _no way_ he’d be crying.

‘Here’ Han offers him a clean tissue from the nearby box which Ben stuffs into his pocket. He’s not a crier, not really, but being with Rey makes him do crazy things. So it can’t hurt to have one, just in case.

‘Thanks’

‘Come on, son. Let’s get you married’

~~~

‘Ready?’

Rey nods as the veil falls softly over her face, attempting to calm her breathing as Rose hands her bouquet off to Kaydel. Gentle hands smooth down the lace train to trail it perfectly on the ground behind her and her bridal look is complete.

The two of them step back to admire the stunning sight, Rey’s father patiently waiting for the ladies to compose themselves.

‘I know all bride’s look beautiful on their wedding day, but you…you look…I don’t know. I don’t even have the words’

Kaydel wipes away a tear and Rey silently shakes her head as if to say _please don’t cry or I’ll lose it too._ She takes yet another deep breath in and out as Rose and Ken nod on in agreeance.

‘Ben is _not_ going to know what hit him when he sees you’

‘They’re right, princess’ her father intercedes, planting a kiss on her cheek. ‘You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen. Besides your mother, of course’

Rey laughs softly, adjusting the top of her dress so it sits just right against her breasts. It was a difficult car ride in this tightly fitting gown, but she’s relieved to be standing again.

‘Ready princess?’ Ken offers his daughter his arm and Rey accepts. She’s as ready as she’ll ever be.

Taking another deep breath in and out Rey realises she actually isn’t feeling nervous at all now, she’s just excited to see Ben. She’d really missed him this morning and she’s thrilled there won’t be another morning where she’ll have to wake without him by her side.

‘If you’re sure you’re ready then we should really get downstairs’

Rey glances at both girlfriends before nodding one final time. The moment she’s been waiting so long for is finally here.

‘I’m ready. Let’s do this’

Ken and the girls leave the suite and take the elevator to the hotel lobby, gaining stares and a few _oohs_ and _aahs_ from other guests as they file out. A little girl yells ‘Mommy, look at the pretty ladies!’ and Rey can’t help but grin at the adorable, little voice.

It’s a little odd being the centre of attention, but she tries her best to soak it up. This is her day after all and people always say how fast your wedding day goes by, so she wants to try and remember everything she can.

As they approach the closed ballroom doors where Ben and their guests are waiting, they pause just outside. Rose opens the door only slightly to give the signal for the processional music to begin, the girls sharing a knowing glance before Rose and Kaydel tug at the handles and step forward, bouquets in hand.

_This is it._

Rey tries her hardest to steady her breathing, the doors to the magnificent ballroom swinging wide open, her eyes quickly trained to the front of the room and to the right-

And there’s Ben.

As Rose and Kaydel take those first few steps down the aisle and Rey steps forward with Ken, her and Ben finally lock eyes.

Rey beams back at him fighting back the happiest of tears, unable to explain the look on his face. It’s a mix of pure joy. Of wonder. And one of shock, but in a good way.

It’s unlikely she’ll forget it as long as she lives.

Gasps can be heard from the gathered crowd as they begin their walk down the rose-lined aisle and the guests catch sight of her outfit in full. But Rey doesn’t register the majority of the walk, too focused on Ben.

As she closes in on him she admires his suit and the way it fits so snugly. How handsome he is, and how smart he looks. She’s always loved him in a suit, but today he’s _really_ pulled it off.

She admires his facial hair, realising what a good idea it was he let it grow for the big day. He really looks good enough to eat.

Finn and Hux share a look and Hux offers her a nod as she steps up with Ken. She clings to his arm, tentative to let go, but she knows soon she’ll have to.

Because soon the one man who’s been a constant support in her life will hand her off to the man who’ll look after her from here, as it's written in God’s mighty Word.

And she’s never been more ready to start this new life with him.

The girls settle in place as Rey and Ken come to stand in front of Han, who adjusts the Bible in his hands as the last strains of Taryn Harbridge’s ‘How Great Thou Art’ fade out.

Rey steals another glance at Ben, and she’d swear he’s blushing. Maybe from nerves, maybe because he likes what he sees? But shouldn’t the _bride_ be the one blushing?

He mouths something which appears to be ‘ _you look amazing_ ’ then he swallows and stares at the ground, no doubt composing himself. She watches his chest heave, a sure-fire sign he’s trying to calm down.

Then finally Han breaks his silence as the music fades and the ceremony begins.

‘We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join together Rey and Ben in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on the Earth. Therefore it is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently and soberly’

‘Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace’

Rey’s not sure why a brief moment of panic grips her. Everyone in this room approves of their marriage, still she figures it’s human nature to feel slight worry at this moment and wonders if Ben’s feeling the same.

But thankfully, no one says a word. So Han continues.

‘Who gives this woman to be married to this man?’

Ken replies with a resounding ‘ _I do_ ’ before kissing Rey’s cheek and stepping back to the first row to join his wife as Rey can _finally_ turn to face Ben.

They blow out a breath in unison, understanding precisely how the other is feeling.

‘We will now have a reading by the best man, Armitage Hux’

Hux taps Ben on the shoulder in that matey way they do before he accepts the Bible from Han, Rose smiling proudly as her husband flicks to the passage to begin to read.

‘A reading from the Apostle Paul; The first letter to the Corinthians, Chapter 13, verses 4 through 7’

‘Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres’

Hux hands the Bible back to Han before taking his place once more.

‘Thankyou Armitage. Now, let us pray for Rey and Ben as they make their marriage vows. If you could all please bow your heads?’

Heads are bowed as Rey and Ben join their guests in prayer.  
  
‘Father, as Rey and Ben pledge themselves to each other, help them and bless them that their love may be pure, and their vows may be true. Through Jesus Christ our Lord we pray, Amen’

‘ _Amen_ ’

‘The joining of two hearts as husband and wife is a commitment like no other. It offers opportunities for sharing and for personal growth that no other human relationship can equal. A husband and wife are each other's best friends, confidants, lovers, teachers, listeners and critics’

‘The bond between a husband and wife deepens and enriches every aspect of life. Happiness is fuller, and commitments are stronger. Marriage also encourages new life and new experiences and finds new ways of expressing love through the ups and downs of life’

Ben keeps raising his eyebrows at her and she can’t stop smiling. It’s adorable.

‘And as your journey begins as husband and wife, I would ask that you both remember to always treat each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you here today’

‘Please face each other and hold hands’

Ben reaches for her hands and she gladly slots hers into his. She’s not sure if _his_ are sweaty or if it’s _hers_ , all she knows is she feels safer already.

‘Rey, do you take Ben to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; to love, honour and cherish, in sickness and health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

She’s never been surer of anything in her life. She beams from ear to ear, almost unable to speak her grin is so wide.

_‘I do’_

‘And Ben, do you take Rey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; to love, honour and cherish, in sickness and health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

Ben pauses just long enough for panic to set in before he beams and flashes a cheeky wink. If it wasn’t their wedding happening right this moment, she’d definitely slap him for being so cruel.

_‘I do’_

Phew.

Han turns to Finn now. ‘May we have the rings?’

Finn fumbles in his pocket, eventually presenting both rings. The excitement builds as Rey eyes them. She’s been looking forward to this moment, to having this permanent new addition to her finger.  
  
‘The ring, an unbroken circle, represents unending love. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you be reminded of this moment and the love you have promised to one another. Rey, please place this ring on Ben's finger and repeat after me’

Rey lifts Ben’s hand, angling the ring to the tip of his finger as she repeats the words.  
  
‘Ben, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I'm choosing to share my life's journey with you. I give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always’  
  
‘Ben, please place this ring on Rey's finger and repeat after me’

Finn hands Ben the ring and he lifts her hand, feeling it tremble only slightly as he repeats after his father.  
  
‘Rey, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I'm choosing to share my life's journey with you. I give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always’

Pushing the ring onto her finger it slots perfectly into place next to her engagement ring.

‘Let us pray’

Heads are bowed once more.

‘May Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Saviour, always be at the centre of the new lives you are now starting to build together, that you may know the ways of true love and kindness. May the Lord bless you both all the days of your lives and fill you with His joy. Amen’

‘ _Amen_ ’

Ben and Rey open their eyes at the same time and beam smiles at each other knowing what’s about to come.

‘Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. In so much as Rey and Ben have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their faith, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of rings…I pronounce that you are now husband and wife’

It’s official. Rey could squeal with delight right now.

‘Ben, you may now kiss your bride’

Rey hears Ben’s audible exhale as he lifts the bottom of her veil up and over her head, baring her smiling face in full. They hadn’t practiced the kiss, but they both wanted it to be natural and whatever felt right at the time, nothing rehearsed.

As Ben steps closer and his hands wrap around her, he pulls her in close and their lips meet as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.

It may be too long a kiss for a Christian wedding, but neither of them care, and the whoops of the crowd tell them it’s just perfect.

Ben even dips her a little, putting on a bit of a show, which she’s not the least bit annoyed about because it’s all perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Han lowers his Bible to gesture to the crowd, Rey and Ben standing side by side with hands still joined.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you _Mr. & Mrs. Solo!_'

How wonderful those words sound!

The guests roar with applause and Ben lifts their joined hands as if to say ‘ _Yeah baby’_ before they make the walk back down the aisle, smiles aplenty. Camera’s flash and people voice their congratulations and by the time they reach the end and exit the doors, there’s a joint sigh of relief.

It’s done.

They’re a married couple.

Rey pulls him to the side, and they share their second kiss as husband and wife. She even uses a little tongue this time, which by Ben’s audible groan he wasn’t expecting, but he certainly enjoys.

‘Get a room you two!’

‘Soon’ Rey grins, ignoring Finn’s pretend horror to wrap an arm around Ben’s middle. ‘ _Real soon_ ’

‘Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re having sex tonight’ Finn teases, but they don’t care who hears.

They all share a laugh before Ben leans in to whisper in her ear. ‘We did it, angel’

‘We did, babe. Sorry, _husband_ ’ Rey beams. ‘We did it’

~~~

‘My face hurts from smiling so much’

Ben rubs at his jaw, cracking his neck to stretch it out. Rey’s face hurts too, but thankfully the photographer had to rush back to her car for a different lens, so at least they get the chance to give their faces a quick rest.

Taking a seat in the magnificent garden, they relax for a while. The day is slightly overcast, but warm, birds chirping in the nearby trees. Rey’s never been much into having her photo taken, which she knows is surprising for most women her age, but this is an important day, so she’ll grin and bear it.

Literally.

Because _these_ are the photos they’ll look back on to remember today. The ones they’ll show their children and grandchildren, Lord willing, so for that reason alone it’s worth a little pain.

Reaching for Ben’s hand, Rey runs her finger over his shiny ring.

‘Suits you’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. You know you’re never allowed to take this off, right?’

‘Well lucky for you I have no plans to’

‘I was wondering if I should take mine off to wash up?’ Rey ponders out loud, moving her fingers so her new ring catches the light. She can’t stop staring at it.

‘You could just wear gloves?’

‘Might be a good idea, actually. I’d hate to ruin my rings or worse, lose them’

‘We’ll figure something out’

Resting her head against her husband’s shoulder, Rey lets out a long sigh. She could close her eyes right now and take a nap in the sun, but there’s still some more celebrating to do yet. The official part may be done, but now the real fun can start.

‘Excited about tonight?’

Ben lifts his head, eyebrows raised. His answer is enthusiastic and genuine.

‘ _Absolutely_. How about you? How are you feeling?’

‘Can’t wait’ Rey beams, stretching her neck to see if anyone is coming. ‘Wish that photographer would get back though, so we can get this part over with. I wanna dance with you‘

At that exact moment she does indeed return and they’re able to complete the remainder of the photos. Sore feet and sore faces, they eventually make their way to the courtyard to wait for Han to introduce them into the reception.

It’s cooling down now, just on dusk, Ben placing his jacket around Rey’s shoulders to keep her warm. There’s something so sexy about her in that beautiful gown and wearing his jacket, but he tries to push those rising feelings aside until they can be alone.

‘I don’t even have words for how beautiful you look today’ he tells her as she watches his eyes rake over her body and dress. His suit jacket is far too big, but it’s doing the job of warming her up.

She notices his gaze tends to linger around her neck and exposed collarbone area, and of course her perky breasts, but she can’t blame him.

‘You should see what I have underneath this dress’ she teases him, and he chuckles, squeezing her tighter in frustration.

‘Oh trust me, I’ve been thinking about that. Hurry up, Dad’ he jokes. ‘People to see, wife to do’

‘ _Ben_ ’ Rey giggles. Hearing him talk like that might take some getting used to, but she’ll allow it. Even though they’re alone, hearing him say how much he wants her makes her feel sexy.

‘Mm? You’re my wife now and I want to have sex with you. Is there something wrong with that?’

‘No. _Nothing_ is wrong with that’

‘Good then’ His neck stretches as he cranes the crowd to try and signal to Han that they’re ready, thankfully Finn and Hux seated at the bridal table are paying attention.

Then they hears Han’s voice through the microphone. At last.

‘Ok everyone. I’m getting word the bride and groom are ready to get this party underway, so could you all please be upstanding and charge your glasses-‘

There’s a brief moment while they wait for everyone to get organised, Rey handing Ben his jacket back, the two of them holding hands so they can walk in together.

‘To our newlyweds…Mr and Mrs Solo!’

They grin and nod as they weave through the crowd and past tables to the bridal table at the front. Ben pulls out the chair so his new wife can take a seat, Rey adjusting several times trying to get comfortable in her tight gown.

Ben rids himself of his jacket once more to hang it over the back of the chair before taking a seat. Once everyone else sorts themselves out with drinks and taking their seats again, the reception begins.

They decided early on that most people don’t care too much for speeches, so only Han and Ben will be speaking tonight.

Han’s speech is much as you’d expect – full of ribbing Ben, embarrassing stories about his childhood which make him blush and Rey laugh, and of course a few Dad jokes. By the time he’s through Rey’s stomach hurts from laughing, but it was as good as she could’ve hoped.

They switch up the order and do the bouquet toss next, with Kaydel the lucky recipient. She’s had her eye on Finn for a while now, so who knows where this could lead. She’s a little embarrassed to have caught it, but Rey thinks it’s very fitting.

Next up it’s time for the garter removal, something Rey’s been tentatively anticipating. Usually the groom peels one garter off and throws it to his groomsmen and keeps the other on, but they both agreed that was just tacky and something they’d gladly forego.

Ben peeling it off Rey though? She was adamant she wanted to keep _that part_ in.

The boys gather around and Rey’s a little nervous, seating herself on the chair Hux gladly brings over. He and Finn are loving this already, knowing full well Ben’s going to be bashful about this, phones already prepped to record every awkward moment. She just hopes it doesn’t end up on the internet somewhere.

Now that she’s seated, Ben kneels in front of her wondering how the heck he is going to do this in a savoury manner. After all his father is here _and_ his mother, not to mention Rey’s parents-

But they’re married now, so he decides he’ll just go for it.

Rey nods to give him the go ahead and Ben adjusts his bowtie. She expects him to assess the situation and maybe work out how best to do this, but he doesn’t. He gives her a grin, works the bottom of her dress up and when she feels his hands on the skin of her bare knee, she flinches, biting her lip.

Ben’s turned on already with how much leg he’s seeing, but he does his best to maintain composure. Her legs are clean-shaven, tanned and silky smooth, getting him more than a little excited by the prospect of seeing all of her tonight. But he tries his best to focus on the task at hand.

Steadying himself on her leg he does what every good groom should do and something he hadn’t warned Rey about-

Taking the garter off with his teeth.

Rey assumed he’d grab it with his hand and peel it off, but no…. _oh my_.

There are a few stunned reactions around the room, his wife included, and when she sees him standing victorious with the silky, white thing waving around in his hand, she stands to reach for it.

He holds it just out of reach with one hand, smirking, pulling her against him with the other so their lips meet in a bruising kiss.

The guests cheer and whoop and Ben lets out a satisfied moan against her mouth.

Pulling away he catches his breath, garter shoved safely into his suit pant pocket, still with that cheeky smirk on his face.

That was certainly an unexpected surprise.

‘Was that ok?’ he asks when they are once more seated at the bridal table. ‘I hope it wasn’t too crass’

‘I loved it. I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to do it that way and I freaked out for a minute, but it was a good surprise’

‘I’ll admit I was a bit worried how you’d react-‘

She kisses him again to keep him quiet. ‘It was _sexy as heck_ , babe. And I loved it’

‘Good’ The grin on his face shows his relief, but they don’t have much time to dwell on it because it’s time for his speech.

When he steps up, Rey beams like the proud wife she is, praying he won’t bring up any embarrassing stories about their dating years. Not that there was ever really anything too embarrassing anyway, but you just never know with the Solo’s.

Thankfully, it’s a beautiful speech. He does dwell on their dating years, only briefly, recounting the first time they met and about the day he decided he’d marry her. It’s not too long a speech though, with just the right amount of lovey dovey mixed in.

She ends up in tears when he talks about how he felt seeing her walk down the aisle earlier. How his legs trembled and struggled to hold him upright. How his heart pounded in his chest, breath stolen from his lungs.

Rose grips her hand to stop her becoming a mess and she’s grateful.

He earns himself a hearty round of applause, tugging at the collar of his shirt as he takes a seat with sweat beading from his brow. He must’ve been nervous, but you would never be able to tell from the way he’d just spoken.

‘That was so beautiful’ she whispers, leaning in as their lips meet in a sweet kiss. ‘I’m so proud of you’

‘Thanks, angel’ He kisses her twice more then they turn their attention back to the formalities.

When the time comes for the first dance Ben stands, reaching for her hand. He guides her around the front of the table, and they take their place on the dance floor.

Ben begged her to let him choose their first dance song and although Rey had taken some convincing, she’d given in. He’d insisted right from the start he had the most perfect song and it meant one less thing Rey had to decide upon, so she was thankful.

And it wasn’t like she didn’t trust him, although she’s secretly praying it’s not Bohemian Rhapsody because it _is_ one of his favourites.

Standing with her arms around his neck they wait for the song to begin, Ben pulling her as close as he can.

‘I hope you like it’ he whispers as strains of an unknown tune filter out from the 4 speakers dotted around the room. It isn’t a song Rey’s heard before, that much she does know, but she focuses on the lyrics to try and see why he’s chosen it.

_It was a day just like any other day  
I was a boy just like every other boy  
But when the girl unlike any I had seen  
It's like she stepped out of a dream and into my world  
  
Could have been the summer wind playing with her hair  
As the sun danced in her eyes we were standing there  
She smiled, I forgot my name 'cause all I was thinking_

The lyrics are truly beautiful and once that first chorus hits and they’re swaying to the beat, it doesn’t take Rey long to work out _exactly_ why he’d chosen this one.

Because she’s his angel.

_Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying_ _  
That an angel will love me, an angel will love me  
Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling, asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me, the rest of my life  
  
You're the proof that the Father answers prayers  
'Cause somehow someway you and I are standing here  
With the sacred promise and a ring that says it all  
I've just begun to fall from the deepest part of me, I say, "I do"_

 _Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying_ _  
That an angel will love me, an angel will love me  
Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling, asking heaven above me  
For an angel to love me, the rest of my life  
  
_

  
Rey can’t help it. She bursts into tears, no longer able to fight them back, burying her head into her huband’s chest.

It’s a mix of things she’s feeling right now. Relief, happiness and of course, love. Ben doesn’t say a word, just holds her as their bodies sway in time with the music, moving in perfect unison.

Everything with Ben has been so easy, right from the first moment they met, and this has just been the most perfect day they could’ve asked for. Rey shouldn’t be as shocked as she is that this song would be just perfect, too.

They don’t let go even as the song ends, Rey’s hands sliding down to grip his butt cheeks in a cheeky display of affection, the look he gives her making her laugh. He definitely wasn’t expecting it and she’s sure he’d repay the favour, but knows he’s too much of a gentleman.

‘I’ll get you back for that’ he whispers, winking and smirking. ‘Later, when we’re upstairs’

‘You’d better’

They give each other a look that says they’ll _definitely_ be making good on their promises, others joining the floor as the music changes to something more dance-worthy and people begin to kick up their heels, the two of them included.

Ben pulls away, dabbing at her tear stained cheeks and placing a soft kiss there. ‘I think that’s now our song, Mrs Solo’

Hearing him call her that for the first time is _everything_. She really is Mrs Solo now.

‘Oh, that’s definitely our song. I can’t believe I’ve never heard it before’

‘It’s Casting Crowns. I heard it on the radio a few months ago, right when we were discussing what song we’d have and the moment I heard that chorus I knew that was the one’

‘Because you call me angel?’

‘That of course, plus the lyrics are perfect. As if it was written just for us’

Rey snuggles into him again, wishing she never had to let go. ‘Well, it _was_ perfect. Thank you. I love it so much’

‘I’m glad. Now…’ Ben grabs her hand and moves it so she can twirl in time with the music, Footloose chorus now blasting. ‘Time to kick this party up a notch, what do you say?’

‘Couldn’t agree more’

After a few too many dances, Ben takes a break to grab a drink and there's a moment as he leans against the bar that it hits home _just_ how blessed he is in this life.

He spots his new wife dancing with Rose, Kaydel and of all people his mother, laughing at the joy of the sight.

Rey mouths every word of Avalon's 'Testify to Love' (one of their favourite songs), hands in the air, dress trailing behind as the 4 of them happily move around the floor in a small circle.

He's never seen Rey happier than in this moment. This is what pure unbridled joy looks like, burden off Rey's shoulders, now free to unwind and enjoy the festivities.

In that moment, he has never loved her more.

2 and a half hours after the reception begins, Rey does her best to stifle a yawn. It’s not that’s she bored or tired even, it just escapes. Ben’s arm settles around her shoulder as they watch the few guests still left on the dance floor.

They’ve eaten far too much, done the rounds of all the tables, caught up with everyone, cut the cake and taken all the happy snaps - now they’re desperate to spend the rest of the night just the two of them.

_Alone._

‘Hon?’ Rey leans into him, breathing in the cologne she can smell on his slightly sweaty shirt. ‘I’m ready to go upstairs’

‘You’re sure?’ he asks as they make eye contact, a look of lust and hope in those dark eyes.

But she’s sure. 100% sure.

‘ _Very_ sure’

‘Alright. I’ll go and let Dad know so we can do the big exit’

As she watches him leave, her eyes are drawn to how great his butt looks in those suit pants. She’s only just noticed. They’re tighter than usual and if she wasn’t already horny for her new husband, she _sure is now_.

Their exit can’t come soon enough.

‘I see you, Mrs Solo’ Rose teases, stealing Ben’s seat while he’s chatting to Han.

Rey pretends to be ashamed, but she isn’t. Her husband has a sexy butt and if she wants to stare at it in public and get caught out, then she darn well will.

‘Can you blame me? I mean, look at his butt, Rosie’

Rose gives her a look and Rey quickly intervenes. ‘I mean, don’t look at him obviously. He’s my husband’

Rose’s hands go up. ‘Hey, I didn’t say anything’

They giggle in unison, eventually going quiet again.

‘Last moments as a virgin, huh’ Rose sighs happily. ‘I remember how that felt’

‘The excitement?’

‘And the sheer terror’

‘Yeah’ Rey laughs. ‘But seeing him now and knowing he’s my husband has really amped up my horniness. Man, where is he? I wish he’d come back so we can get out of here’

‘You’re gonna have the best night, I’m a little jealous. Mind you, the way Hux looks in his suit tonight he’ll be getting laid too, so’

‘Go us?’

‘Yes’ Rose agrees. ‘Go us’

The girls high five, happy giggles between them before Ben returns and Rose scoots up out of his seat. Rey stands to join him, keen to stretch her legs again.

‘Ready to go, angel?’ He holds out his hand and she takes a hold of it, Han announcing the departure of the newlyweds to _whoops_ and _cheers_ from the crowd.

It’s not like it’s any secret what lies ahead for the two of them this evening. Everyone that knows them knows _just how long_ they’ve waited for this, to consummate their marriage, and it’s lovely to know they’re so supportive.

They duck and grin their way through the tower of hands, confetti raining down as they finally leave the ballroom to enter the quieter hallway.

Only a handful of guests linger now, and they receive a few stares as they make the walk to the elevator. Rey rests her head against Ben and they snuggle on the way up to the honeymoon suite, neither of them really willing to acknowledge out loud what’s about to happen.

As they walk the hallway to room 806 their hands remain joined and swinging between them. Ben fumbles outside the door, reaching into his jacket pocket for the key card.

Rey wonders if the nerves are building for him like they are for her.

‘I guess this is us’

Ben doesn’t respond with words, simply smiling as the lock clicks and he swings the door open. He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she can’t wait any longer, pushing him inside with her hand to his chest as she kicks the door closed behind them and they’re finally alone.

Ben flicks the light on and drops the key card on the chair along with his jacket, then they stand and stare at each other, hands by their sides, wondering just who will make the first move.

It’s so quiet Rey can hear him swallow, see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he takes a step closer, the way he looks at her as if he could devour her on the spot-

And she feels just the same way.

Loved – needed - _wanted._

And if _she_ has to be the one to make the first move for this to happen, then she's more than happy to do that.

Because they've waited long enough. It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally married!!
> 
> This one may possibly go to 10 chapters, but we'll see. Next chapter is (of course) THE SEX, but I might add a happy little chapter after that. What would you like to see??
> 
> I've moderated comments now (for reasons) but still, feel free to comment. I love hearing from my readers.  
> Bless you Xx
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Music:
> 
> Processional: Taryn Harbridge 'How Great Thou Art'
> 
> First dance: Casting Crowns 'Angel'
> 
> Reception: Avalon 'Testify to Love'


	9. Good things come to those who wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth. THE SEX 😏
> 
> Ben and Rey share the most precious moment of all - losing their virginity. It's awkward, it's sweet and I'm so proud of my babies for waiting this out.
> 
> Let's see how it goes...

** SATURDAY EVENING **

  
**_1 Corinthians 7: 3-5_ **  
  
**_ 3  _ ** _The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife, and likewise the wife to her husband._ _**4** The wife does not have authority over her own body but yields it to her husband. In the same way, the husband does not have authority over his own body but yields it to his wife._

Surprisingly it’s Ben who makes the first move, closing the last of the gap between them. Not a word is uttered, likely because neither of them really know what to say.

A finger lifts Rey’s chin, their eyes meeting before he closes the gap in a sweet kiss, Rey melting into it. What begins as a sweet kiss quickly turns to something more heated, the way it used to when they knew it couldn’t go any further - but now, it can. Like a switch has been flipped and they both remember they’re married now.

Whatever sexual things they do from this moment forward are completely God-endorsed.

They end up closer to the edge of the bed until Rey halts the backwards movement, fingers lifting to fall on Ben’s first shirt button. From the moment she first eyed him in his wedding suit, she’s wanted him out of it.

‘You look so good today’ she whispers, evening well and truly having fallen outside. It’s quiet, just the two of them. ‘But I’ve been wanting to see this chest you’ve been working on’

So she _did_ notice. Good to know.

‘And you look like the angel you are’ he replies, lowering his eyes to watch as the buttons on his shirt come undone one by one.

When the last one pops and his shirt falls open, she pulls it from his waistband so it hangs loose. Ben doesn’t know what to expect so he watches on, intrigued to see how far she’ll go all on her own as she quickly disposes of the shirt and it meets the floor.

He’s more than happy to let her take the lead on this one. She’s always been the inquisitive one, the one to ask how this was all going to work and what position they’d use, what contraception options they agreed on - all the important things. She obviously knows what she wants from this.

And all he wants is _her_. He doesn’t even care if they make love tonight. As much as he wants to, he’d be happy just to snuggle all night, resting after the big day they’ve had. Happy to just have her safe in his arms. If she said she wanted to wait until the following morning to have sex, then he’d be ok with that too. Whatever his wife wants, she can have.

‘I was eyeing your butt earlier’ she tells him with an adorable honesty and much to his amusement. He had no idea she’d been looking at him that way, even though her hands had gripped him in that exact spot toward the end of their first dance.

A soft laugh escapes, Ben enjoying how open she’s being.

'Were you now...'

'Yes' she nods, hands landing on his chest. His breath hitches on instinct, abs tightening at the touch.

Her head cocks to the side as she eyes his naked torso then she turns to face away from him, moving her curled hair over the front of her left shoulder.

‘Can you please undo me?’

‘I- I can do that’ Ben swallows his nerves, fingers fumbling the first button before he closes his eyes and pauses to regain his composure, praying a quick prayer this will be the night she’s dreamed of.

He continues, almost losing his breath the more female flesh is revealed, the dress having _far too many_ buttons for his liking. Halfway through he pauses and Rey glances over her shoulder with a wry smile.

‘Sorry there’s so many’

He can’t be angry. He could never be angry with her.

‘Was this a test of my patience, because it’s working’

She doesn’t answer though, just continues to smile, head lowered as she waits.

When he undoes the last one, he’s not sure what to do from here. Rey holds up the front of her dress as she turns back around and his eyebrows shoot upwards in anticipation.

Then there’s a moment of silence between the two of them, their joint and nervous breathing the only sound in the room.

‘Remember when I said you should see what I have on under this dress?’ she asks and as Ben nods in reply, remembering just how those words made him feel, she’s lowering the dress to the floor.

It’s really happening.

He’s so _close_ to seeing his new wife naked he can almost taste it.

His mind blanks, but he has enough sense to at least offer her his hand so she can steady herself.

The last of the beautiful gown slides to the floor and Ben forgets to look up he’s so mesmerised.

When she steps out of the dress and whispers his name, _that’s_ when he regains his senses, eyes raking up her body and over the exquisite garment she has on underneath.

_Of all that's good and holy._

Words fail him, but they always do around the woman he loves.

He had no idea such a sexy piece of lingerie even existed, but he’s sure glad it does. And he’s thrilled it’s his _wife_ who is wearing it.

Opening his mouth to speak, nothing comes out. He can’t help but lift his hands and run them over the lacey material. They come to rest on her sides and slide down to her hips where they finally settle.

‘ _Lord have mercy_ ’ is all he can manage, but it seems to please her nonetheless. She smiles and reaches for his belt, undoing the clasp to slide it out of his pants and drop it to the floor.

He's fully aware his black boxer briefs aren't nearly as exciting as what she’s dressed in, but he hopes she’ll be ok with them.

Her fingers linger on the top button of his suit pants, inquisitive eyes staring with a look that says she’s ready to see more.

‘Can I?’ she asks with only a small amount of hesitation, and he’d never deny her that.

A nod is his reply. Seems he’ll be doing _a lot_ of that tonight, as words seem to be exceptionally hard to find.

Part of him wishes he wasn’t growing hard already, but there’s not a thing he can do to stop it, the ache growing with each movement of her hands.

Ben wondered the pace they might set, but Rey seems eager to see him. And it’s not like he’s not eager to see her either, but he’s loving her body in this new outfit and he’d be happy to enjoy it for a little longer.

‘What do you call this?’ he asks, mainly to break the ice and take the focus off the fact his zipper is fully undone, her hands poised at the top of his suit pants ready to pull them down.

‘This old thing?’ Rey giggles with a smile that could light up the darkest day. ‘It’s a teddy. No idea why they call it that but…you like it then?’

‘Rey…you look… _wow_. That’s all I’ll say. Anything else might get me into trouble’

‘Not at all, _husband._ But I’m glad you like it’

‘Your body is perfect, sweetheart. But I knew it would be’

There’s a tug on the band of his pants and he doesn’t know what to focus on. Rey, or the fact her hands are now tugging the band down to expose the hard on happily tenting his boxer briefs.

Sucking in a breath Ben allows her to slide them down his thighs before she tugs just at the knees, squatting a little to pull them right off.

He steps out of them and then it’s just the two of them in their underwear.

‘I like these’ Her eyes gesture to his briefs as she takes in the sight. ‘Are they new?’

Maybe he should’ve bought new ones, but these aren’t new. Just the best pair he owns.

‘Not new’ he answers, hands falling to her hips once more. He traces a pattern of lace with his fingers before grabbing her waist with both hands to pull her in for a kiss. Maybe to stop her focusing on his erection and to cover his embarrassment - maybe just because he really wants to kiss her again.

As they settle into the kiss his hands wander, tracing up and down her back in a sensual way that hopefully tells her just how much he wants this. Her hands wander too, up and over his naked back, squeezing his skinfolds when the kiss intensifies, and his tongue slips into her mouth.

They’ve never kissed with this much sexual tension before. Breathless. Panting. _Wanting_.

If he can’t tell her how much he wants her with words, then this should do it.

Rey moans against his mouth, a sound he’s never heard from her before and Ben takes the opportunity to let his hands wander.

He tries not to think too much about it, just let them go where they may. When one slides up to make contact with a lace-covered breast, she sighs against his mouth but doesn’t pull away.

He can feel her hands on his briefs, bracing himself as a hand slides down to finally touch his crotch. He may still be covered, but he knows it doesn’t leave much to the imagination.

She _must_ be able to feel how hard he is and just how much he wants her.

A needy groan escapes when her small and delicate hand eventually cups his bulge, and he’s now desperate to free himself so she can touch him for real. But he won’t push her. He’s happy to let her do this at her own pace.

For now she seems happy to explore, hand sliding lower to cup his aching balls, and if he wasn’t trying his hardest, he would’ve cum by now. In fact he’s not sure how much longer he can last.

Should he cum now and _then_ they can have sex? Get the first one out of the way so he can last longer?

He realises he has no idea what’s best, but he’s running out of time to decide. His hand slides down over hers, stilling her exploration.

Pulling away from the kiss just long enough he rests his head against her forehead in a desperate attempt to catch his breath.

‘Baby, I-‘ He can’t quite get it out.

‘It’s ok’ she whispers in reply as their eyes meet again. Sweat covers his brow and she uses a finger to brush the hair from his eyes as his breathing settles. Her hand then reaches for his, giving it a small but tight squeeze of reassurance.

‘Take me to bed, Ben’

How many years he’s longed to hear those words.

Without even planning it he hoists her up in a bridal carry and she squeals in delight as he carries her the rest of the way up the bed, gently lowering her down onto it. It’s the kind of thing you see in movies, but he’s impressed he managed to pull it off.

Clambering over her his mind loses all thought, purely acting on instinct now. They kiss again, deeper and somehow harder this time, Rey’s hand scrambling to feel his dick once again.

She’s desperately trying to tug his briefs down and get them off. Ben knows he should help, but he’s in an awkward position.

He worries about his weight over her, that he may be too heavy, pulling back as he knows he’s going to have to stand to get them off anyway. She’s going to see him naked eventually, may aswell get that part over and done with.

Their eyes stay locked as he clambers from the bed to stand just beside it, not thinking too hard as his hands tug at the band and his briefs slide down and over his hips, instantly exposing his erection to her waiting eyes.

He’s not sure what he expects her to do, whether it be gasp or blush, but crawling to the bed for a closer inspection wasn’t exactly it.

Her mouth is open only slightly and he’s sure she’s a little shocked by the sight. He knows he’s large for a man, it hadn’t taken him long to work that much out. He was always bigger than most of the guys at school and he was definitely grateful-

Now it seems his new wife is _also_ grateful, if not a little daunted.

‘ _Oh my_ ’

She gasps and he closes his eyes, waiting to see what she’ll do with it. She’s on her knees now, shuffling right over to him and there’s his erection, standing proudly between them.

'So...that's what a real penis looks like. I've never seen one before'

The tip gleams with pre-cum, the clear bead having quickly captured her attention. One day soon he hopes he’ll see her lean forward to take the drop onto her tongue, but he doesn’t expect that today.

For now she’s in awe, _intrigued_ , and he needs to remind himself this is all new to her.

He’s seen his dick countless times, soft and hard, he grew up with it. For his new wife though, this is her first time and he’d have to say she’s handling it well.

His hands fall to rest on her shoulders, her eyes still fondly fixed on his erection as her head cocks to the side.

Then she reaches out and _touches it_ , obviously curious to see how it feels and Ben has to bite his lip as his eyes dart upward to the ceiling.

He covers his mouth in an attempt to stop the groan he’s about to let out, but it does no good.

He _knows_ that feeling, knows _just how close_ he is, but Rey has no idea and how could she?

Trying to think of anything to stave off the coming orgasm, it’s no use. Even a prayer to the good Lord wouldn’t stop this oncoming train.

When her hands begin to stroke him, e _ver so lightly,_ it sends a jolt of arousal through him like nothing he’s ever felt. He knows then it’s no use holding out.

‘Cumming’ he pants, breathless. ‘ _BabyI’mcumming_ ’ he barely manages to get out before it actually happens and he orgasms with a loud grunt.

Dribbles of white spurt free to coat her unexpecting hand, errant drops landing on her bare thighs and the hotel bed covers.

Hopefully they won’t cop a fine for ruining the hotel bedding, but in a honeymoon suite a bit of mess would surely be expected. His poor wife appears surprised at how quickly that all came about and he can’t really blame her. Time to get this mess cleaned up.

‘Baby, I’m so sorry’ he mumbles, fumbling around for the closest thing to wipe her up with. But Rey doesn’t seem the least bit fazed.

‘Ben, you don’t need to apologise. Here’ She reaches for tissues from the nearest box, grabbing a handful to keep some and hand him a couple. ‘Pretty sure they’d be used to a little mess in here’

She’s right, but he can’t help but feel embarrassed anyway. Wiping what he can off her legs she helps, then he dabs at the mess on the covers, hearing her laugh softly. He feels like he should apologise, again, and he’s not exactly sure why.

‘Sorry, angel. I just - there’s no way I could hold that in’

‘Is it always that fast?’ she asks with a cheeky grin and he’s glad that no, it isn’t.

‘Not usually. That’s the first time you’ve really touched me, though’

‘True’ She stands now, halting his hurry to clean up the mess, stilling his hand with hers. She looks up at him. ‘Anyway, I don’t ever want you to stop it’

‘I just wanted to-‘

‘ _Shh_ ’ she says again, a finger to his lips. ‘I said it was fine, and it _is_ ’

Ben takes a deep breath in and out. ‘Ok. Well, there is a bright side to this’

‘What’s that?’

‘Well, at least now I’ll last a little longer when we have sex’

‘I hadn’t thought of that, but see? Always a silver lining’

‘I’m just sorry we didn’t get to- you know. Before I came’

‘I said it’s fine’ Pulling the dirtied tissues from his hands, she throws them on the bedside table. ‘Don’t worry about that. Just come back to bed’

How could he knock back an offer like that?

Pulling back the covers they climb in and settle in the spooning position, Ben’s arms firmly around her. Not half an hour later it’s Rey who stirs first, realising she’d drifted off. Turning in Ben’s arms, still around her but slack now, she faces him and realises he’d fallen asleep too.

His breathing is shallow, blowing softly across her face each time he exhales. As much as she could lay here all night just watching him, they haven’t yet consummated their marriage and she desperately wants to. She’s not sure if he does though. Maybe he needs rest more than sex right now?

Jumping out of bed, she turns the lights off before returning under the covers.

‘ _Ben?_ ’ she whispers to the darkness, his face only just visible. Lights from the street outside illuminate behind the curtains and it’s just enough she can make out his face. He doesn’t answer though, so she tries again. This isn’t how she wants their wedding night to end.

‘Ben?’

He still doesn’t answer, but it’s only a few frustrated moments before she sees his lips turn up in a soft smile.

‘So you _are_ awake’

‘I am now’ His arms wrap tightly around her once more and she snuggles into his chest, breathing in his scent. He’s sleepy still, such a warm and massive presence as he lays beside her.

Rey’s nervous once more at the prospect of being fully intimate with him, but keen to get this first, no doubt awkward time over with.

‘I think there’s something we forgot to do’

‘Mm? What’s that?’

She knows he knows what she’s hinting at.

‘I’m kidding. I’m still up for it if you’re not too tired?’

Rey answers with her hand this time, surprising him when it slides lower between them to brush the hardness already there. She lets out a soft sigh at the feel of it, knowing _she_ makes him that way. It’s a strange sense of pride she enjoys, knowing it’s something all her own now. That she can easily make him cum with just a few gentle strokes.

But she’s careful this time not to get him too worked up, because there’s somewhere else she’d rather he cum this time – and it’s _not_ on her hand.

Ben flinches before he settles in to happily let her feel his erection, her hand tracing the upwards curve several times as she gets used to it. He’s still fully naked, Rey still in the lace teddy she loves so much. It’s a little uncomfortable to sleep in though she’s fast realising and she’d love him to be the one to take it off.

‘I’m ready to be naked with you’

~~~

When Ben hears those words from his wife’s lips, he sucks in a slow deep breath, hands moving higher to the straps of the teddy she’s wearing. As beautiful as she looks in this, he’s desperate to finally see how her exposed skin feels underneath and what treasures she holds in store.

Ever so slowly he drags the straps down one by one, Rey shifting slightly to assist. Rolling it down her body to her waist, his hands tremble as they slide back upwards and come to rest across her exposed torso.

He’s initially careful to linger just below her breasts, not ready to go there just yet. He feels her shimmy, the bed moving just so as she casually slides the teddy off, and he watches her fling it to the floor beside the bed.

And there they are – naked together for the very first time.

Ben’s trembling more than he’d like, but he can’t hide it. And he doesn’t need to.

Her hand still works him in slow, torturous strokes, a smile crossing his face as it hits just how _much_ she’s enjoying exploring him. He can feel her confidence grow as her grip tightens and loosens, as she experiments to see what he enjoys, and she rejoices in exactly how vocal he is.

Thankfully he’d cum earlier so the urge isn’t as strong to do so again - _just yet_. Still, he knows time isn’t exactly on his side. He hopes it’s just because her body is new to him, because he never cums that quickly when he’s on his own. He’s hopeful his body will adjust and he’ll be able to give them more time during intimacy in the future.

As her hands move up his throbbing dick to the tip and lightly brush over it, Ben bites back a moan, needing something to take his mind off it – to stem the inevitable flow and make this as good for her as he can.

Focusing on getting where he really needs to be, his hands slide up until they brush just underneath her exposed breasts. He wants to touch them more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.

‘Is this ok?’

‘Yes’ is her breathless reply, followed by ‘I _want_ you to touch me’

A tentative hand then slides over one breast, the softness an unexpected and pleasant surprise. It moves as his hand moves, a taut nipple brushing against his finger. He wonders if _he_ made it that way or if the cooler air against her bare skin did, the sweet humming noises she makes letting him know this is absolutely something she likes.

He wants to say all the right things, the _lovey dovey_ things, but words fail him so instead he just goes with the flow.

Rey’s hand still caresses him, and he wonders if she’s worried he might cum again because she rolls onto her back and then he’s all of a sudden over her. She smiles up at him in anticpation and he kisses her., kissing his go to now when he has no idea what to do next.

He feels the warm hands caressing his back, running over each dip and curve. He could lay here all night and let her do this.

‘Should we do it this way?’ she asks and he’s not sure how to reply.

‘If you like? What are you most comfortable with?’

‘I like you above me’

‘The view _is_ pretty good from up here’ he grins, not worried about how silly it sounds, because it’s true.

Rey giggles and her eyes roll, hands sliding around his neck and then he’s trapped above her. They kiss deeper and harder still this time and when her hands slide down to grip his butt and practically _push_ his body against hers, he knows it’s time to go there.

‘I need to make sure you’re wet enough’ he whispers and yes, he could’ve said it better, but she knows he’s right. He has no idea how wet she is yet or how wet she even _needs to be_. But he’s about to find out.

‘Touch me there. _Please_ ’

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Ben blindly slides a hand between them. He has no idea what he’s doing, but he tries to make it as romantic as possible, kissing her at the same time. Her kiss deepens as his hand runs over her thigh and down, his breath hitching when he feels where he needs to be.

‘ _Oh_ ’

It’s a gasp and he immediately panics, wondering if he hurt her or if he’s in the wrong place. He wishes he could see her face to know either way. But she bucks against him, as if she maybe she wants more? So he gives her more.

It’s warm there and there’s definite dampness, which he’s almost sure is a good thing. It’s definitely a good start, but just how wet is wet enough?

He doesn’t want to rush this, doesn’t want to hurt her. So they kiss some more and he pulls back to kiss down her neck and collarbone, noticing she writhes when he does so and the grip on his back tightens.

She’s definitely getting worked up, so he keeps going.

‘I love you’ she breathes as he explores the bare skin above her breasts, taking a chance and kissing lower. Using his tongue for something different, he licks close to a nipple. He’d love to take one in his mouth and finally know what it tastes like.

‘And I love you’ he hums against her skin, hoping he’s doing all the right things.

‘ _More_ ’ she says, over and over again. ‘More, Ben’

So he gives her more. He bucks on instinct when she reaches for him again, her grip a little too tight but he finds he enjoys it. It takes some of the ache away and he can’t help the moan that once again escapes. He had no idea he’d moan this much…

‘I like that, baby’ he tells her, meaning every word. ‘I like that _a lot_ ’

‘I can tell’ she teases, alluding to the noises he’s making. But then an urge from somewhere deep inside overtakes him. A need like he’s never felt before.

The need to be _inside his wife_. To feel the height of human pleasure together.

A finger slides between her wet vagina lips and she sighs into him. And when her legs spread wider and he feels the pool of warm wetness there, more than there was before, he’s sure she’s ready.

Whatever he’s been doing, it’s working.

‘I think – I think I’m ready’ she pants and it’s a sound most pleasing. He could listen to her pant for days.

‘I think you are’

‘Do you need me to…help you?’ she asks with a nervous laugh and as much as he’d love her hands to continue to stroke him, he’s pretty sure this is something he can do himself. It’s going to be difficult in the dark and maybe they should’ve left the lights on, but it’s too late to move now. He’ll just have to do the best he can.

‘I’ll be ok. All I need you to do is tell me if I hurt you’

‘I can do that. Should we...put some music on or something?’

He hadn’t even thought of that.

‘Would you like some on?’

‘I think so? Just for the first time, if that’s ok. It’s pretty quiet in here’

‘I’m happy to do that’

Shifting away Ben reaches for his phone and quickly opens Spotify, typing in sex to see what comes up. There’s a heap of playlists though and who knows what kind of music they contain.

So he goes for the safer option.

‘How about my own playlist? Would that be ok?’

Rey’s fine with that because she knows his music taste and it’s pretty good.

Ben resumes his position but not before shooting off a quick prayer, almost begging God to not let him hurt her. He’s big, and she’s so petite. He’s not sure _how_ this is going to go.

Awkwardly adjusting himself he attempts to hover over her, moving his hand lower to grip his dick. It’s throbbing now, aroused by all the new experiences and _aching_ to go the rest of the way.

Moving at snails’ pace her legs slowly part to make more room to accommodate him. Ben can’t see what he’s doing, so he has to go by feel. His leaking tip twitches when it brushes her skin and he’s sure he leaves some pre-cum there as he feels for her in the dark.

‘Would it be ok to turn a lamp on?’ He hates all these questions, but it would be much easier if he could see what he’s doing and he’d rather ask now.

‘Yes please. I want to see you’

‘I want to see you, too’ Leaning over he flicks on the closest lamp as Rey lies there, patiently waiting. Now that they’ve got the music and the light sorted though, hopefully there’s nothing else to distract from the end goal.

Ben picks up where he left off, finally making contact with what he believes to be the right spot. Pushing into it with just the tip, there’s slight resistance and he watches her face for signs of pain, but thankfully he doesn’t see any. So he pushes forward a little more, waiting for her private place to open up, to invite him in-

‘Angel?’

‘Mm?’

‘Is this where I’m meant to be?’

It sounds like such a stupid question, but she doesn’t seem to mind. They share an uncomfortable laugh and it’s as awkward as they imagined it would be, but at least they’re experiencing it together.

‘Sorry – I didn’t…I’m just not sure if-‘

‘I think it’s…down a bit?’

‘Thank you’ He knows she’s watching him, but he doesn’t mind. She’s touched herself before, so any assistance she can provide will help.

And when he pushes forward gently and feels the wetness part, the resistance less than before, he knows this is it.

‘Still ok?’

‘I’ll let you know if I’m not’

Good. Then he can move a bit more, slide in a little further. He’s not inside her fully, nowhere near it, but he’s getting closer. Her grip tightens on his back and he wonders if he should ask again if he’s hurting her, but he knows it’s overkill and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

So he pushes in a bit more and hears her gasp, a look of wonder crossing her face. She’s so _warm_ , he’s surprised. He had no idea she would feel this way. He’d imagined wet, but he hadn’t imagined warm.

But it’s nice. He really likes it.

There’s a sudden, unexpected and interested twitch from his dick and the movement means he slides in a little more without even trying.

Rey must wonder what’s taking so long. ‘Are you ok?’

‘I’m fine. I need to push in some more though…you’re sure I’m not hurting you?’

‘You’re not hurting me. Honestly’

‘Ok - good’

‘Should I open my legs more?’

It’s an innocent question and at any other time it would be an easy answer, but he’s halfway inside her already. And the fact that she has her legs open _at all_ is such a turn on he can’t even describe it.

‘Just a little more? I’m about halfway already’

‘Oh. Wow’

Wow indeed.

Rey opens her legs wider and he easily slides in the rest of the way, although careful not to push too far. Then there’s a moment of stillness between them when it seems to hit them at the same time.

Rey starts with the nervous giggles and the sound is so joyfully awkward, Ben can’t help but join in. So here they are, Ben on top of her, Christian tunes emanating from his phone which is a little off-putting.

He blushes from ear to ear, but he’s still inside her and she’s ready for him to move.

‘Maybe I should turn it off’

‘No’ Rey breathes, finally calming down. As awkward as that was, it’s nice to laugh during sex she’s decided. It’s helping her relax. ‘Just ignore it and keep going’

‘Ok’

Ben moves, slowly at first, just a small slide out then a push back in. It’s not thrusting as he imagined it, but it’s nice to start with. Getting used to how this all works.

So this is it. They’re finally having sex _._

 _‘_ You’re really inside me _’_

A gentle hand moves the hair from his eyes so hw can see.

‘At last’ Ben can’t help but grin, feeling overwhelmingly happy about the whole thing.

He hasn’t done much at all, but he’s relieved the hardest part is over. If he can get inside her ok, then the rest should be easy enough.

If he’s being honest, sex is nothing like he pictured it would be. He’d tried to imagine it so many times, but this has been something new altogether. Not that he’d change a thing, not for the world.

And at least he’d managed to get inside her without cumming, so that’s something to be thankful for.

‘I need to move now. Is that ok?’ he huffs, because he does _need to_. He can’t stay still now, not while he’s this deep inside her.

There’s an urge there he’s never felt before, but it’s overtaking his senses.

‘Please’

Thrusting is the easy part, Ben finds. Holding himself back from the pace he’d _like_ to set, _that’s_ the hard part. He can already feel it building, that familiar feeling in his balls and that tingle in his spine and he’s desperate to hold out for a little longer this time.

Trying not to overthink it, he decides to set a gentle pace where they can kiss at the same time. He maintains the gentle thrusting movement, not pulling out hardly at all, but Rey seems to be enjoying it and that's all he cares about tonight.

He can see how her breathing changes, can _feel_ the way her legs wrap around his butt now, like she doesn’t want to let him go. And _boy_ is he enjoying it.

‘This is nice’ she says, and nice he can do. Sure he hopes for _great_ or _amazing_ in the future, but for a first time he’s more than happy with nice.

He can see she’s watching as he moves inside her, hands coming up to cup his chest. They run down over his abs and curl around his hips, pulling them closer together.

Then he _feels it_ – like she’s _squeezing him_ from the inside - and he’s knows it’s about to be over.

‘Baby - I’m going to cum. I can try and stop it - but -‘

‘Don’t’ she tells him, always sincere. ‘Cum - Please Ben - I _want_ you to’

'What - what about you?'

'I'm fine. I don't need to. I just need you to cum'

‘You could - get pregnant – are you sure?’

They’ve already discussed this, but he knows it can’t hurt to double check. Once it's done, it's done.

‘I know’ she smiles. ‘Cum inside me - _husband._ Please’

Ben feels another squeeze, her warmth enveloping him all over and then he closes his eyes as he cums.

‘ _Hnggh_ ’

He can’t see Rey watching, but she’s taking note of how his face changes, how his eyes screw shut initially then open wide to gaze at her in wonder as he empties himself within her walls.

And she lets him.

She gladly lets him fill her up.

 _Enjoys it_ even.

And then it’s done. Their marriage finally consummated.

Ben tries not to collapse on top of her, tries to hold his weight off, but he just needs to lay down. Waiting a bit before the inevitable, he begrudgingly drags himself from within her.

And he misses that warmth instantly.

Collapsing on his back he throws a hand over his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. It’s mere moments before he feels her shift, feels her head on his chest and then they’re finally able to bask in the afterglow together.

Post-sex cuddles are surprisingly nice, and he’d be happy to do this every time they have sex if she wanted to.

It’s a few minutes before either of them voice how they’re feeling, playlist still on in the background.

‘Wonder how that rates as far as first times go?’ Rey’s fingers trace his chest in small, affectionate circles. It tickles, but it’s also nice.

‘Did you like it?’

‘I _really_ liked it’

‘Well. I’d say that’s a pretty good first time then’

Then she goes quiet for a while and he can tell there’s something on her mind.

‘I need to pee now’

He wonders why she’s telling him this.

‘So I don’t get an infection’ she informs him.

‘Oh? I didn’t know that was a thing’

‘Urinary tract infection. Nasty, apparently. Rose drilled it into me that I have to pee _straight after sex_ , otherwise I’ll get one. And she insists it’s not fun so…’

‘Then you definitely should’

‘But-’

He can tell there’s still something else that’s worrying her.

‘What is it?’

Taking a deep breath, she raises her head and makes eye contact, allowing him to know what she’s thinking. ‘Well, your cum…won’t it all come out if I do?’

It’s so sweet she’s worried about that, but _he’s_ more worried about her getting an infection.

‘Some of it might, but-‘

‘But what if this is meant to be our baby? And I… _you know_ ’

‘Sweetheart’ He sits up now. ‘The Lord knows the outcome of this. If you’re meant to get pregnant this time, then you still will’

‘I guess so’

‘Trust me when I say He knows what he’s doing’ Ben pats her knee and just that simple act is reassuring. ‘You just look after yourself for now. Please?’

Rey knows he’s right. God’s got this, regardless of her actions. Maybe all the cum won’t come out, but regardless, she needs to pee and that’s all there is to it.

‘Ok then. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back’

‘Don’t worry, I’m not moving from this spot’

Shifting out of bed Rey realises she’s naked still. Should she put the teddy back on? She’s not sure she’s ready to be walking around naked in front of Ben, even if he’s just been inside her. Maybe tomorrow.

‘Would it be ok if I borrowed your underwear and shirt?’

They're closer and she really doesn't feel like digging around in her suitcase right now.

‘Of course’

Rey pulls on his oversized briefs and covers her bare breasts as she waddles to the chair to collect his shirt, throwing it on to rush to the bathroom. She can feel leakage already, keen to get in there and clean up.

Pulling himself up against the pillows, Ben watches his new wife toddle off to the bathroom dressed in his underwear and oversized shirt. Unfortunately his shirt covers her gorgeous butt, but he figures there’ll be plenty of time to see that beauty up close.

And hopefully he'll see a lot more of her wearing his clothes, too because it's a surprising turn on.

He ponders their first time now it’s over with. It went pretty well in his opinion, and he can only hope Rey enjoyed it as much as she said she did.

He wonders how she’s doing in the bathroom - if she’s bleeding and if she is, if she’ll tell him about it.

Meanwhile Rey's perched on the toilet, eyeing the small drops of dark blood and Ben's cum remnants on the toilet paper she's just wiped herself with. This is the non-glamourous part Rosie warned her about.

Having thought the bleeding would be more than it actually is, she’s relieved. Relieved losing her virginity didn’t hurt as much as she thought it might – especially as she knows now just how _well-endowed_ her husband is – and relieved there’s not too much mess to clean up.

Closing her eyes as she pees, she prays if she’s meant to get pregnant tonight, then she will. On one hand she wants it to happen, because it would feel so right. On the other hand she figures it’s highly unlikely for a first time. She’s not even sure you _can_ get pregnant losing your virginity.

In the end this is all in God's grand plan and they know His plans are always better than their own.

Ben goes to get up and see what’s taking so long before deciding against it. He’s not even sure what the etiquette is here. He’s just cum inside her, does he go and check she’s ok? Should he have offered to help clean her up? Make sure she’s not bleeding too much?

He wishes he knew.

At that moment she emerges from the bathroom with a bashful smile and he sees that everything is ok. Pulling back the covers she slides back into bed, resting her head on the pillow next to his.

‘I bled a little bit’ she whispers and he's glad she's being so open about it.

‘Oh…I was wondering if you would. I was so worried about hurting you’

Her smile is all the answer he needs. ‘I’m fine. It didn't even hurt really, just stung a little’

'That's a relief'

Leaning in she kisses him, just a soft kiss on the lips to tell him how great a day it’s been and how in love with him she is. Then a yawn escapes and she snuggles down under the covers as he slides down to join her.

His hands travel under his shirt to wrap around her stomach, to hold her tight and let her know it’s ok for her to sleep now. That she’s safe here. That he’ll never leave her alone again.

‘Sleep now’ he tells his beautiful bride, burying his nose into her hair. It smells delicious, like berries. ‘It’s been a big day’

‘The _best_ day’ Rey sighs in a sleepy haze, pressing her butt up against him. If he wasn’t so tired he’d definitely make something of it, but what they both need now is sleep.

‘The best day’ Ben repeats, feeling as happy as he’s ever felt. Their first hours of married life have been amazing, and he’s excited by what’s to come, but for now he too needs to rest.

‘Thank you for loving me, Ben. I’m so glad I found you’

His eyes well with tears at her sincerity, and because he feels exactly the same way. He's never felt a love like this before.

‘Easiest thing in the world to love you’ he tells her, shooshing her as her eyes close and her breathing settles. ‘Now, sleep well my angel. I’ll be right here when you wake up’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it!
> 
> You may have noticed I added another 2 chapters. The next one will include the morning after, honeymoon departure and an unexpected event and the following Epilogue will continue the honeymoon and include a short glimpse into the future.
> 
> Also, please leave a comment to let me know what you thought - I love hearing from you!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me ❤


	10. I'll be here when you wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers wake up together for the first time and enjoy the spoils of married life, but the unexpected passing of a family member will rock the Solo family. Will the news halt Ben & Rey's honeymoon plans?
> 
> *PLEASE NOTE THE UPDATED TAGS*

_Romans 12:9_ "Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good."

The first thing Rey sees when her eyes open the following morning is the very last thing she’d expected to see-

Ben’s bare butt.

He’s making a mad dash to the bathroom, obviously thinking she’s still asleep, giving her a perfect peek at her husband’s physique in the light of day.

It’s only a quick glimpse, but she notes the way his cheeks wobble and how firm they appear, realising she’s actually already had her legs wrapped around that very same butt.

Shifting onto her back, Rey can’t help but smile to herself. Ben’s left the door open, the sound of pee hitting the water shattering the silence of their suite. It’s hard not to picture him standing there, dick in hand, peeing. It’s the most natural thing in the world, but to Rey it’s all new.

And it’s sweet, in a weird, romantic husband/wife sort of way.

She’s heard _all about_ living with a man from Rose and also the women in her pre-marriage group, but there’s only one Ben and she looks forward to finding out all of these things for herself.

Hearing the toilet flush and the water run in the basin Rey grins as she quickly shuts her eyes, realising he’s going to have to come back out naked and not knowing she lays in wait to check him out.

So she pretends she’s still asleep...

It’d be ideal to open her eyes and catch a peek of his dick in all its flaccid glory, but that can wait. Much more fun to pretend she’s asleep for now, then surprise him.

The crisp covers crinkle as he snuggles back into the hotel bed, his arm soon wrangling its way around her. Rey snuggles back into him, still pretending to be in her sleep haze, waiting a few quiet moments before she lets him know she’s been awake the whole time.

‘Cute butt’ she giggles, opening her eyes and turning her head back in time to see him chuckle, eyes still closed.

‘You saw that, huh? Thought you were asleep’

‘Pretending’ she openly admits, and he’s perfectly ok with it.

‘Cheeky. See anything else?’

‘No’ she quickly interrupts, blush settling across her cheeks as she realises what he’s asking. ‘Unfortunately’

‘Unfortunately? You sound a little…disappointed’

‘Maybe? I mean, it’s not that I _don’t want_ to see it, I just didn’t think it was right to look without your permission’

Ben slides up against the pillows and she joins him, elbow resting on her own pillow to prop herself up. It’s nice having him naked in bed. She really should remove his shirt and get naked again, too.

‘Baby, you can look at it any time you like. My body is yours now’

‘I know, it just didn’t feel right peeking without you knowing. But I do want to look at it properly’

‘It’s ok. No rush. I just wanted you to know I’m ok with whenever you want to’

‘Ok. I like you being naked in bed though’ Her fingers explore his naked collarbone and torso. He has such a beautiful, manly physique and Rey knows how lucky she is.

‘Mm. I love being naked with you, too’

She moves to straddle his legs much to his surprise.

‘Hey, I was thinking...’

‘Uh oh, that’s never good’ he teases as his wife rolls her eyes in fun. Ben can feel the dampness when she settles on him and he hopes this is leading where he wants it to. He’d been hoping for round 2 this morning, so he’s quietly thrilled it’s looking promising. And the fact she straddled him of her own free will-

Rey peppers him with kisses in between sentences. ‘We have some * _kissing his ear_ * time before breakfast * _kissing his other ear_ * so I thought maybe we could * _kissing his neck_ *…

Ben squirms under the attention, willing her to ask for what she wants.

‘…maybe open some presents?’

So close, yet he can’t be mad.

Sitting back she grins with the excitement of a young child and he can’t help but chuckle. He should’ve guessed, all those presents and cards still sitting in the corner unopened - she was bound to remember them soon enough. To be honest, she’s probably been thinking about them all night.

‘Go on’ he laughs, excited to just sit back and watch. The pure joy on her face when she opens presents is totally worth foregoing sex for. He pats the bed beside him. ‘Bring them here and open them. I’ll watch’

‘Are you sure?’ Standing, Rey grabs Ben’s shirt, trying to pull it down. He adores the way it hangs from her slim figure, legs peeking out underneath. ‘You can open some, too. If you want?’

‘Are you kidding? Watching you open presents is more fun than seeing what’s inside, trust me’

Rey knows she’s an enthusiastic present opener, so she doesn’t deny it. It’s just a part of life she really loves.

‘Ok!’

Running to the side of the room she scoops up an armful of presents and cards and returns to the bed, dropping them on before scrambling on herself. He cops a peek at her underwear underneath his shirt as she bends and sure enough, his dick notices and stirs.

Ben knows this will be a regular thing, especially having seen more of her body now and he’s not exactly hating it.

An excited Rey pulls herself up against the pillows next to her husband, the following few minutes nothing more than a haze of ripped envelopes, wrapping paper and ribbon.

Cookware, house and bedroom gift vouchers galore and one magnificent knife set later there’s one final present remaining – the first one they were given. The one from Rose.

Ben wonders what surprises Rose has in store. He’s a married man now, so he’s secretly hoping there’s some kinky stuff in there that he and his wife can try together, something they’d probably never buy themselves.

‘I’m excited to see what this is’

‘Be ready’ Rey giggles. ‘This is Rose we’re talking about, remember’

‘I don’t doubt Hux is on board with whatever it is, don’t you worry’

‘True’ She’s excitedly shaking the large present next to her ear, listening for any sound. ‘Could be a board game? Or a large box of chocolates?’

‘ _Angel_ ’

‘Sorry. Ok, ok’ Ripping the wrapping, Rey starts pulling out what’s inside, eyeing the contents before handing the items to Ben one by one.

‘Twister?’ Rey questions. ‘Told you it was a board game, although that’s not exactly what I was expecting’

Ben eyes the box, interested by the strange position the couple on the front are currently in. Could be an interesting game for the two of them to play if that picture is anything to go by.

‘How about the card? She might explain it in there’

‘Good thinking, _husband_ ’ Rey opens the card and begins to read. ‘To the cutest couple I know…’

‘She’s a sweetheart’

‘By the time you open this you will hopefully be married’ Rey continues, ‘and hopefully no longer virgins *wink wink*’

Ben groans in fun as they share a laugh.

‘Typical Rose. Ok. So you’re probably wondering why I got you a board game?’

‘She knows us too well’ Ben laughs.

‘Well, I thought it might be a fun thing for the two of you to play…wait for it…in the nude’

‘And there it is’

‘Oh Rosie’ Rey laughs, shaking her head at Ben. ‘Mind you, the picture on the front looks interesting, so I’m happy to give it a go’

‘Heck yeah. Me too’

‘Ok, there’s more. Here we go. I’ve also included a spa voucher and a couple’s massage – these are the best. Trust me, you’ll love it and you both deserve it. The other voucher is for a personalised front door mat for your new place’

‘What a great idea’

‘There’s a photo here so you can see what it looks like and directions where to collect it after your honeymoon’

Rey fishes around to find the picture, holding it up. ‘Oh wow. That’s so cool!’

‘Oh, I love that. What a cool idea’

It’s a mat with ‘ _The Solo’s – est. 2020_ ’ written in black cursive. Rey can just see that sitting outside their front door, welcoming visitors. It’ll really feel like home once they put that out. ‘She’s really put some thought into this gift’

‘That’s Rosie to a tee though’

‘And last but not least…well, you’ll see’

‘Uh oh’ Ben eyes the smaller wrapped box. He wants to open this one. ‘Can I?’

‘Go ahead’ Rey’s hands cover her eyes as Ben opens the paper and the box lid, peering through the cracks to see what they’ve been given. She’s a tad nervous if she’s honest.

‘Oh wow’ Ben holds the chocolate body frosting and paint brush up to his wife, smirking from ear to ear. Now _this_ is a gift they can hopefully use on their honeymoon.

‘Is that?!’ Rey bites her lip.

‘Ooh yeah’

‘No _way_ ’ Accepting the glass jar, Rey turns it to read the instructions, all wide-eyed. What she realises is this is _definitely_ for eating, but certainly not the way one normally would.

‘Wait, there’s two more things in here’

‘Why not?’ Rey’s nervous again, but she knows it can’t be any more nerve-wracking than paint they’re meant to put on each other’s bodies then lick off.

‘Floating candles? That’s pretty cool’

‘Oh, I love a good bath! Thanks Rosie’

‘I don’t fit in most bathtubs, but just so you know I’m more than willing to give it a go’

Rey tries to imagine the two of them squeezing into a bath together. Could be interesting.

‘But wait, there’s still more’ Ben is loving this, Rey can tell. ‘And…last but not least’ Ben turns the cylindrical-shaped gift in his hands to read the front as Rey does a fake drum roll on her legs.

‘Sexy Truth or Dare’

‘Oh no’ Rey groans, burying her head into her hands as she laughs and cringes. She’s always hated truth or dare, and Rose knows that better than anyone. And now _sexy_ truth or dare?

She’s nervous about getting so out of her comfort zone, but she’s married now so she knows she has to be willing to try new things. It’s something she really wants to work on and there’s no one she feels more comfortable with than Ben.

‘Rose, you _legend_ ’

‘Of course you’d love it’ Rey teases, ‘it’s sex-related’

‘Hey, I’m a _guy_ and I have a sexy wife now. I can’t wait to try all of these out. If you want to, of course. No pressure’

‘No, I want to. Let’s just take it slowly?’

‘We’ll take it as slow as you like’

‘Thank you. Now, speaking of all things sexy’

‘Mm?’

Rey takes a brave step out of her comfort zone, no longer beating around the bush. Ben is her husband now and she shouldn’t be ashamed to ask for what she wants, especially when it comes to sex.

‘Could we maybe have sex again?’

His smile any time she mentions sex. Always sure to brighten her day.

‘I was hoping you’d want to’

Rey doesn’t know how to start so she starts with kisses _, lots_ of kisses and eventually they slide back down the bed. Ben’s naked still and now Rey wants to be naked too. Kneeling on top of the covers, she faces him, chewing her lip with nerves.

‘Can you undo me?’

She’d used those words on their wedding night and Ben hasn’t forgotten how they made him feel. He knows once those buttons are undone, he’ll be able to see her naked chest - every glorious inch of it.

And Rey’s ok with that. She’s happy for him to see her and that’s the most important thing. He always wants her to feel comfortable around him.

‘I’d like that’ he whispers, kneeling also. He can’t help his fingers tremble as each button comes undone. The first two and he can see the perfect crease between her breasts, two more and he can see her belly button - the last one and his shirt is completely undone.

Swallowing his nerves he sweeps his hands across her shoulders to push his shirt off her arms and it falls to the bed. He really has no words for how beautiful his wife is.

As his fingers trace the swell of her breasts she shivers under his touch, chest rising and falling under his attention.

‘Crafted by the Lord himself’

She won’t make eye contact though and he really wishes she would. Placing a gentle hand under her chin, he lifts her eyes to him.

‘Is this ok?’

Rey nods and smiles, so he continues to explore. Eyeing her nipples, he traces one with the tip of his finger and it awakens something within.

Shuffling closer, her hands fall around his neck and then he realises why she wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at his penis instead.

‘Lay back’ she tells him, and he’s more than happy to do as he’s told, his naked body on full display. He’s right at the beginnings of an erection and she just - watches it happen. Doesn’t say anything, eyes full of curious wonder.

‘Are you?’

Ben knows what she’s asking. ‘Yes. You have that effect on me’

Her proud smile is so perfect. ‘Is it weird that I want to watch it happen?’ she giggles and it’s the sweetest thing. ‘You can tell me if it’s weird, I don’t have to’

‘Sweetheart, it’s more than fine’

He’s learnt to appreciate all these little moments, because he knows sex will soon be second nature. But discovering each other’s bodies, and everything still being new, that he’s _really_ enjoying.

‘It’s fascinating’ she tells him and at one point he’s sure she’s going to touch it…but she doesn’t. She pulls her hand back like it might bite and he’s so keen for action that maybe it will. ‘I know you’ve seen it a lot, but I haven’t’

‘He likes you’ Ben teases, just to get her blushing again. It may be a little cruel, but he can’t get enough of her rosy cheeks. ‘A _lot_ ’

‘Can I help?’

‘You can touch me’ He’s trying to make her feel more comfortable. ‘He won’t bite’

‘I’m not so sure’ she almost purrs, laying down so she can watch his erection to completion. Her finger traces his Adonis belt, the lines that lead to the holy grail, the feather-light touch only helping accelerate the situation. It’s not long before they wander and head closer to where he really wants them. ‘I won’t lie. It’s pretty fascinating’

She obviously has no idea how fascinating he finds her.

Her grip is strong and it’s impossible not to buck at the contact, chest heaving as he lays there and receives the gentle hand job. These are the moments he imagined. Laying here, letting her have her way with him, watching on as she explores. He’d be happy to do this for hours on end. However, he can only take so much.

When he stills her hand, he doesn’t need to utter a word. He can see she understands. Any longer with her hand working him and he’d cum.

Snuggling back under the covers, Rey pulls him closer behind her. All she wants is to have sex again. It’s all she’s thought about since she woke up.

‘Can we do it this way?’

‘Of course’ Ben kisses her neck and ears, making her squirm. She can feel how wet his kisses are making her, can feel the wetness between her legs. She hums as she accepts the attention, Ben’s hand slipping down her thigh to squeeze there.

She wills his hand to move between her legs and it’s like he’s reading her mind, because it does. It slips between her legs and now she’s embarrassed by how ridiculously wet she is.

‘Condom this time?’ His hand slides between her wet and swollen lips with ease. Sighing at the contact, Rey allows her legs to open further, giving him the room he needs.

‘Do _you_ want to?’

His finger works its way inside and Rey gasps at the feel of it, reaching around to grip him the first place she can find.

‘Completely up to you’ he whispers. ‘Just thought I’d check’

His breath is soft and warm against her ear.

'No condom'

'Ok'

He can tell by the noises she’s making and the access she’s giving him just how much she’s enjoying this - how much wetter she’s getting, wet enough he could slip inside her right here and now. And the fact he gets to cum inside her again - well, he’s not complaining.

So this is what fingering feels like. He tries to be gentle, working a finger inside as far as he can, her wetness only aiding him. He had no idea she’d get this wet, but it’s clearly nature’s way of making everything that bit easier he supposes.

Regardless, he already can’t get enough.

There’s not as much awkwardness the second time around and he stays behind as he slips inside, the two of them sighing in unison at their second joining. It feels different at this angle, but Rey’s enjoying the fact they can cuddle at the same time.

Rey twists her head and their lips meet, bodies working in perfect harmony. She briefly wonders if they’ve made a baby yet or if this time might be it? Closing her eyes she savours the feel of Ben inside her again, the way he slides out and pushes back in, the sweet way their bodies move as one-

There’s a loud knock on the suite door and they freeze. Rey’s head whips around and the horrified expression on her husband’s face makes her giggle.

‘Who knocks on a honeymoon suite the morning after?!’ she whispers, equally in horror.

‘Should we ignore it?’

Rey has no idea.

‘What if it’s important?’

It could be.

Ben groans in frustration. ‘Who _is it_?’ he yells out, body vibrating against hers as he speaks. Rey silently prays it’s not bad news, because he’s still inside her and she’d really appreciate finishing this off-

‘Room service!’

Ben groans again and Rey feels him slip out this time. He’s up and grabbing a robe to slip on before she can protest.

‘Did we even order room service? I’ll get it, you stay here’ He’s still tying the robe around his waist as he heads for the door, a large hand moving through his hair as Rey pulls the blankets up to cover her naked body. They hadn’t ordered room service so she’s a tad bemused.

She can overhear muffled talking and then the door closing, Ben returning holding a tray with two silver cloches and two large coffees. Sitting up, she remains covered.

‘Breakfast? I didn’t know that was part of the wedding package?’

Ben looks as baffled as she does.

‘It’s not. Hang on, there’s a card here’ He reads aloud from the small card nestled between the plates. ‘To the newlyweds’

‘That’s us’ Rey beams and Ben beams back. ‘Sorry, go on’

‘We know we organised to meet downstairs for breakfast, but we thought you’d appreciate the sleep in instead’

‘That’s got your parents written all over it’ Rey giggles, blushing the way a new bride should. ‘They probably assumed we’d be… _you know_ ’

‘Well we _were_ \- you know’ her new husband teases and he’s right. They were rudely interrupted, but she supposes she can forgive them when food is involved.

‘Making love. Having sex. _Whatever_ ’

Ben loves hearing her talk about it, smiling as he finishes reading.

‘Enjoy this on us and we’ll see you later today’ Resting the card on the bed, Ben removes both cloches at the same time, the smell of bacon and toast filling the room. It smells amazing and Rey’s starving.

‘Oh yum’ Crawling closer, she completely forgets she’s naked. Quick to retreat back under the covers, Ben grabs her hand and she freezes.

‘You don’t have to cover yourself around me now. Not if you don’t want to’

Rey considers his suggestion before coming up with a compromise.

‘I’ll eat naked if you do?’

His eyes go wide, and he smiles softly. It’s crystal clear he’s excited by the notion.

‘Deal’

Standing from the bed the robe falls to the floor and Rey gets to see him in all his glory, dick flaccid once again. She’ll take care of that later but for now, food calls. Ben takes a seat on the bed and Rey bravely leaves the covers behind.

The two of them sit side by side on the bed, legs stretched out, naked. It’s weird, but weirdly romantic.

‘This is delicious’ Rey has a mouthful of bacon and Ben takes a huge bite before downing it with a swig of coffee.

‘Ok, this is heaven. Eating breakfast in bed, _naked_ , with my wife? Pretty sure I’m the luckiest man alive right now’

‘Maybe eating naked in bed will be our thing?’

‘I’d be happy with that’

‘Mm, me too. Timing could’ve been better though’

‘Yeah. Never thought bacon would win out over sex with me, but-‘

Rey slaps him playfully. ‘You know how much I love bacon, but I don’t love it more than I love you’

‘Aww. You really mean that?’ He’s grinning. He just loves teasing her.

‘Yes, I do mean it. I mean, it’s close _,_ but you _just_ win out’

Ben chuckles. ‘Good to know. So, what should we do today? We’ve got one more day before we fly out and it looks like it’s a nice day out’

‘You know what, I actually woke up with something in mind. You might think it’s weird, but I feel God has put this on my heart today’

Ben straightens. ‘What is it?’

‘I want to visit Ani’

‘Oh. Wasn’t what I was expecting, but we can do that. We can always see him when we get back though, if you just wanted to spend the day relaxing?’

‘No’ Rey’s adamant. ‘Like I said, I feel God is telling me to do this. I don’t know what it means exactly and I’m trying not to think too much about it, but you know when you get that feeling when you just have to do something?’

‘Absolutely’

‘That’s how I feel about this’

‘Well, if the Lord has put that on your heart, then that’s what we’ll do. Maybe we could go after breakfast and meet up with everyone after that?’

‘Thank you’

So that’s what they do. Finishing breakfast, they fool around a bit while still naked. No sex takes place this time, but they both know there will plenty of time for sex. For now the day is calling and they plan to make the most of it.

~~~

‘Well, well. Look who it is’ Ani lowers his glasses, peering over them. He’s seated in his wheelchair, blanket over his knees. The room is filled with flowers of all shapes and sizes and Rey has no idea why.

Letting go of Ben’s hand, she heads over to wrap him in a warm hug. She always got on well with Ani because he’s a sweet old man, a great listener and a _great_ talker and he made her feel like family from the moment they first met.

‘My favourite two young lovers’

Rey giggles as Ben offers Ani his hand, he and his grandfather sharing a long, firm handshake.

‘What’s with all the flowers, Gramps? You got a secret admirer we don’t know about’ Ben flashes Rey a cheeky wink. It’s not like the back and forth teasing is one sided either, Ani always gives as good as he gets.

Ani chuckles and then coughs. ‘I wish, boy. Had a bit of a turn is all, but I’m ok now’

A turn? Rey feels bad they had no idea he’d been unwell, wondering why the family hadn’t said anything.

‘I’m sorry to hear that’ Taking a seat on the nearby bed, Ben quickly joins her. ‘All good now I hope?’

‘Yes, yes, much better now. Anyway, enough about me, what about you two? How’s married life treating you? I hear the wedding was lovely’

‘You’ve been talking to Mom no doubt?’

‘She rang yesterday, said they’ll be in to visit tomorrow. So, young Rey, this one treating you well I hope?’ He aims a stare at Ben who cowers playfully.

Blush rises to Rey’s cheeks as she smiles at her new husband, pondering the past 24 hours. ‘Very well, actually. I’m a lucky woman’

‘You are, but Ben’s a lucky boy too and he knows it’

‘Absolutely I know it’ Ben nods along.

‘Not sure how he snagged a good one like you, but…’

‘Batting _well above_ my average, Gramps. _Well_ above’

‘Indeed. Now, let me see that beautiful ring’

Rey extends her hand and Ani peers through his large glasses, eyeing the sparkly ring. ‘My _goodness_ boy. How much did you pay for this beauty?’

‘A gentleman never tells, Gramps, you should know that’

‘Oh I do, I do. Was just testing you and you passed with flying colours’ Ani winks at Rey and she laughs.

He always manages to brighten her day. He has such a positive attitude, despite being stuck in this room all the time. They talk for a good hour, Rey talking him through the wedding photos Leia had sent earlier.

Ani raves about how beautiful the wedding looked and how sad he was he couldn’t be there, and they wish more than anything he could’ve made it along on the day, but it wasn’t to be. At least they can still share photos and memories.

Hopefully he’ll be around to hold his first grandchild, but they know very well that may not eventuate. Ani’s getting on in age and although his mind is still good and he’s got such a positive attitude, it’s clear with each visit his body is winding down.

Still, his passing is not something either of them like to think about too much.

‘Well Gramps, we’d better get going’ Ben’s hand comes to rest on his wife’s thigh. He rubs it gently, letting her know it’s time to go. ‘We head off for our honeymoon tomorrow’

‘Well’ Ani winks, throwing a knowing look Rey’s way. ‘I’d better not hold you up much longer then. You stay safe in Hawaii now and look after each other?’

‘Always Gramps’ Ben stands with Rey following. ‘And you look after yourself, too. Don’t go getting up to too much mischief’

‘No promises, my boy. No promises’

Before they leave, Ben waters the plants like he always does.

‘Plants are looking good, Gramps. Someone been watering these behind my back?’

‘That lovely young nurse’ Ani recalls, coughing again before clearing his throat. ‘Think she’s got the hots for me’ he jokes, Ben and Rey laughing at how cavalier he is. Rey wouldn’t be surprised if Ani has every nurse in the place wrapped around his little finger by now. He has that sort of charm.

‘Well who could blame her, ay?’ Ben sits the watering can in its rightful place by the back door. ‘Just make sure you behave yourself’

‘I’d say the same for you, boy, but honeymoons are the perfect time to play up, am I right Rey?’

Rey blushes furiously.

‘Too right’ Bending down, Ben grabs his grandpa in a large bear hug before he pulls back. Ani ruffles his hair in fun and Ben wastes no time running a hand through it to fix it up.

Rey gives Ani another hug and he holds her tight. ‘Thank you for coming to visit me, darlin’. You look after this boy, won’t you? And make sure he does the same for you’

‘I promise I’ll take care of Ben’ Rey smiles. ‘You take care too, ok’

‘Always do, my dear! Now, go on’ His hand waves to wish them on their way. ‘I’m sure you have things to do’

Ben and Rey head for the door, Rey turning to say one final thing before they leave.

‘We love you’

‘Yes Gramps, love you’ Ben echoes.

‘I know! Love you too, kids. Have fun on that honeymoon and I’ll see you when you get back’

Ben waves and closes the door and for some reason Rey feels like crying. It’s almost as if one door is closing and another one opening and she’s had this same feeling since this morning. Pushing the feelings down she fights back the tears, squeezing Ben’s hand as they walk the hallway and exit into the carpark.

Ben pulls the seatbelt down over his chest and it clicks into place. ‘You ok, angel?’ He can tell when something is bothering her.

‘It’s just always so hard leaving him there’

‘I know’ Ben pats her knee, reassuring her. ‘But he’s well looked after, don’t worry. And he gives those nurses a run for their money. I think that helps fill his days’

Rey stares out the window. ‘I just hope it’s not too long before we see him again’

‘We’ll visit as soon as we get back. Promise. Knowing Ani, he’ll want to hear _all_ about the honeymoon’

Rey doesn’t doubt that, but why does she feel like that will be too late?

She’s had a sinking feeling all morning, which is why they came today in the first place, and that’s why she’d hugged Ani goodbye for so long, but she doesn’t want to tell Ben and make him feel like he should choose between the honeymoon and being home in case something _were_ to happen. She knows that’s unfair and she’s not sure why she’s so weighed down by this.

No. Better to say nothing at all.

The aged care home disappears into the distance as they make their way back to the hotel to meet up with their parents and in-laws, the sadness of the visit soon behind them when Rey spots her girlfriends waiting. Thankfully, they occupy one table and the boys another with their parents sharing a third.

They say a quick hello and thank you to the parents for breakfast before Rey joins the girls and Ben joins the boys. And of course it’s not long at all before Rose starts grilling her for all the sexy details of the night before. Taking a sip of her milkshake, she leans across the table.

‘Ok, spill. How does it feel to not be a virgin anymore? It’s been so long I can’t even remember’

Rey blushes and giggles, unsure just _how much_ she should say. She doesn’t want anyone knowing the specifics of what they get up to in the bedroom and she’s sure Ben won’t be giving much away either.

Kaydel grins back at her aswell, her two besties still awaiting an answer.

Grabbing two fries from the bowl in the middle of the table to distract herself, Rey munches in thought.

‘It was…good. No, scrap that. It was great’

‘Great? _Already?_ ’ Kaydel seems pleasantly surprised. ‘Well I’m glad, because you deserve great, girlfriend’

‘I mean, the first time was a bit awkward, but we were both expecting th-‘

‘ _Excuse_ me?’ Rose interrupts, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. ‘You said the first time? You’ve done it again already?’

‘Mhm’ Rey nods, a little smug now her friends seem impressed. ‘This morning’

‘ _Yeah girl_ ’

‘And I gotta say’ Rey lowers her voice, whispering now so only her friends can hear. ‘I’m totally into morning sex. There’s something, I dunno, magical about it?’

‘We hear you’ Kaydel agrees. ‘Dunno what it is, but the sleepy feeling you both have and the fact you’re still waking up? The morning wood poking at your back?’ she sighs, happily.

‘Right? I weirdly like that’ Rey giggles. ‘And I haven’t told Ben yet, but I plan to have a _lot_ of morning sex on the honeymoon’

‘I don’t think he’ll mind, babe. Eek, I’m so happy for you! Really. This is just awesome’

‘That’s sweet Rosie, thank you. How about you and Hux? Did he get lucky in the end?’

‘Ooh yeah’ Rose grins. ‘That suit didn’t stay on for long once we got back to the room, lemme tell you’

‘So we _all_ had sex last night?’

‘No’ Kaydel frowns. ‘I slept alone. Well, sleep is being generous, because I actually couldn’t stop thinking about-’

‘ _Finn_ ’ Rey and Rose chime at the same time, giggling like schoolgirls. ‘As if we didn’t know’

‘It’s that obvious?’

‘Well, _duh_. You should totally ask him out’

‘I can’t’

‘Why not?’ Rey wants her to, wants Kaydel to be as happy as she and Rose are. ‘He’s actually watching you right now, look’

Kaydel turns to see Finn staring back at her. He offers a smile and she waves, turning back to the girls with a face as red as a tomato.

‘Great. He must think I’m such an idiot’

‘He doesn’t, trust me, but listen. He’s single, _you’re_ single. Can’t hurt to ask him out, can it?’

‘I guess not? Just wish he’d ask me. But anyway, we’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to talk about Rey the non-virgin’

Rey’s hands go up. ‘Oh no. I’ve told you all you need to know, I can’t say anymore’

‘Fair enough. Ok then, how about my gift? Did you like it?’

Oh boy. _The gifts_. She’d almost forgotten.

‘How could I forget the _gifts?!_ I was a little shocked but yes, I loved them. And just between us girls, I think Ben’s keen to use a few of them in the next few days’

‘Well, _good_. That’s what they’re for’

‘That chocolate body paint is delicious, by the way’ Rose informs her, licking her lips. ‘I can’t _wait_ for Ben to lick that stuff off you. Oh, and for you to lick it off _him_ , mhm’

‘ _Shhh_ ’

‘Sorry, sorry. Just saying’

‘I think he’s most excited about naked Twister, to be honest’ Rey’s hands cover her face and the three of them laugh at her embarrassment.

‘Imagine how much fun it’ll be though’

‘Oh, I am. _Trust me_ , I am. Anyway enough about us, what have you both been up to since last night?’

~~~

‘Rey is looking pretty happy over there, if you don’t mind me saying’ Finn nods past Ben in the direction of the girls. ‘Must’ve been a good night last night?’

Turning to look over his shoulder, Ben sees the girls laughing and chatting happily and he’s glad to see his wife in better spirits. Oh to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation. Turning back to the boys he can see them eyeing him, no doubt waiting for all the details of his wedding night.

He’ll give them something, but it won’t be much.

‘Was wondering how long you’d take to get around to it’

‘Sooo’ Hux intervenes. ‘Give us the details. How was it?’

‘It was amazing’ Ben shrugs, not wanting to give too much away. Sex is a personal thing between he and his wife, and he plans to keep it that way. ‘Awkward at first, but better the second time’

‘Ok, slow down tiger. You’ve done it twice already?’

‘Yeah. Is that unusual?’

‘No, no, it’s great. I’m happy for you, bro’

‘Me too, man’ Hux agrees, the three of them fist-bumping. ‘No I mean it, good for you’

Ben shares an awkward laugh with the boys. It’s weird talking about sex now he’s not a virgin anymore and it’s weird acting like it’s some big achievement when it’s just a natural part of God’s plan for marriage.

‘Thanks. I guess?’

‘What about our gift? Was it a hit?’

‘Naked Twister? Really?’ Ben huffs a laugh. He can only shake his head, but the boys find it hilarious of course. ‘Let’s just say I’m intrigued’

‘Yeah well, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. You get a few awkward positions, naked bodies and yeah, you know where _that_ leads’

‘You’re kidding’

‘He’s not’

‘Well it’s packed for the honeymoon, so I guess we’ll see’ Ben takes a sip of coffee, licking foam from his lips in thought. ‘That body paint though…’ He can’t help but smirk at Hux.

‘I _knew_ you’d love that’

They clink coffee cups in silent agreement.

‘It was actually _my_ idea, by the way, not Rose’s’

‘Really? Well, I’m not sure Rey was on board right away, but I’m hoping she’ll come around’

‘When you’re licking it off her naked body _you bet_ she’ll come around‘

‘Ok, ok. Can you keep it down a bit? I really don’t want my parents knowing about this’

Hopefully they aren’t listening, but you never know.

‘Maybe they even did it back in the day?’

‘Ok, you need to stop. That’s not even funny’

Ben doesn’t want to know what his parents got up to on their honeymoon. He already knows _where_ and _when_ he was conceived and that’s more than enough. For now he’s just enjoying chatting with the guys, stealing momentary glances at Rey to make sure she’s having a good time.

And she is, if her smiles and laughter are anything to go by.

He eyes the ring on her finger as her hands move, the way it sparkles under the light, smiling to himself. Rey is his wife now and he plans to see her smiling every minute of every day for the rest of his life if he has anything to do with it.

After catching up on all the latest, they manage to fit in a round of mini-golf and afternoon tea at the hotel before they go their separate ways, the newlyweds making their way back up to the suite. They decide to pack most of their things that evening after dinner, as it’s an early cab to the airport tomorrow and they know they won’t feel like it in the morning.

‘Ready for a week of sun and fun?’ Ben asks once they’re freshly showered and back in bed that night. Rey cheekily entered the bathroom without knocking while Ben was in the shower and found he didn’t mind at all. He’d even opened the door and offered to let her join him, but she decided not to. _This time_.

Instead she stood in awe, watching the foamy water slide down his bare skin and into the drain below. Maybe she should’ve joined him, because seeing him like that stirred fresh arousal within her, an arousal that was still with her now - in bed with her husband, his warm body moulded to her back.

But she decided against sex, that nagging feeling from their earlier visit with Ani putting to bed any horny feelings she may have had. Instead they’d slipped into a deep sleep, waking to a bright and sunny morning - the day of their honeymoon departure.

Rey felt better, lighter somehow, the nagging feeling from the day before no longer there. Ben woke up with morning wood (which she could see would be a regular occurrence in the future) and they’d made the most of it with sleepy, morning sex (to _completion_ this time and without interruption _)_ before they were up and showered and in the cab on the way to the airport.

Thankfully it wasn’t much of a wait before they were aboard the aircraft, Ben hoisting their bags into the compartment above before attempting to fold himself into the small airline seat.

They’d purposefully booked a row with extra leg room because of his height, but Ben still found flying mostly uncomfortable and only chose to do it when absolutely necessary.

Settled into their seats for the flight he lets out a relieved sigh, slipping his fingers through hers and hoisting their joined hands onto his thigh.

‘Can you believe we’re finally on our way? Feels like we’ve been waiting for this for so long’

‘ _Finally_. I can’t wait. Days of sun and relaxation? Bring it on’

‘Do you think we’ll leave our suite? I mean, I really don’t mind if we stay indoors the entire time’

There’s a mischievous gleam in his eye and to be honest Rey wouldn’t mind spending all day every day in bed with her sexy husband, but she knows he’s only joking. He’s been looking forward to the sun and the surf almost as much as she has.

‘Tempting, _very_ tempting, but we probably _should_ soak up some sun. Plus, don’t you want to see me in my new bikini?’

That’s when his eyes truly light up. She'd worn bikini's before, but from now on she'd be keeping skimpy swimwear for her husband’s eyes only.

‘New one, huh? Well, I guess I could be persuaded’ he winks.

Rey knows she won’t even _have_ to persuade him. Plus, she’s hoping she’ll get to see him shirtless too, as often as possible anyway, so fair is fair.

The plane finally lifts from the runway and they settle in with snacks and bottled water, checking the map and planning the days ahead. It feels like they’ve waited for this honeymoon to arrive for so long and now that the wedding is over with, they’re looking forward to some quiet time-

Just the two of them.

~~~

‘Honey, just…wait here’

Leia can already tell something is wrong. They’ve barely set foot inside the home to visit Ani and a nurse is entering his room in a hurry, another not far behind. There is whispering and forlorn looks among them as she waits and watches her husband walk toward the group, the chatter ceasing only when he nears.

Han chats outside Ani’s room only briefly, her stomach sinking when she sees the look on his face as he returns down the hallway toward her. Sinking onto the closest seat, Leia knows that look. She knows that whatever he’s about to tell her, it’s not good news.

Han seats himself beside her, hand on her knee. ‘Sweetheart…’

‘Please don’t say it’

‘I’m sorry. Ani’s gone’

 _Gone._ No. It can’t be. It _can’t be true._

‘What happened?’ It’s a whispered question through soft sobs, her husband’s hand holding tight to her own. Even though Ani was getting on in age, this still seems to have happened so suddenly.

‘I’m not sure yet, but they said he’d been unwell’

‘What? Why didn’t they tell us?’

‘I honestly don’t know, but I intend to find out. They said he went peacefully in his sleep’

‘The way he always wanted to go’ Leia recalls aloud. Her father would often talk about his time nearing its end and the one thing he wanted most was to reach a peaceful end with no pain and it seemed he’d gotten his wish, so she was thankful for small mercies.

‘Can we see him?’

‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea’

‘ _Please_ , Han. I need to say goodbye’

Han understands. Although they know Ani’s soul has departed this world, his physical body still remains and if his wife needs that closure then he won’t be the one to stand in her way.

‘I’ll ask’

Leia waits patiently, quietly weeping, the loss of her father hitting her far harder than she thought it might. Though she’s sure he’s in a better place, it’s so hard to know they’ll never see each other again.

And the _kids_.

‘They said we can see him. Are you sure you want to do this?’

Leia stands, dabbing tears with the handkerchief from her pocket. ‘I’m sure’

‘Ok. I’ll be right there with you’

Leia knows she couldn’t do this without her husband by her side. Han’s been there for all the big moments in their lives, good and bad, and she’s relieved he’s here for this one as well.

The visit is a quick one, because it’s just too hard to see him that way, and so soon enough they’re seated back in the car. It doesn’t take long though before Han broaches the subject neither of them really wants to. But it has to be done.

‘The kids’

Leia knows he’ll be wanting to tell them, but they can’t.

‘We can’t, Han. I don’t want to be the one to ruin their honeymoon. They’ve waited a long time for this’

‘They’d want to know’

‘I know, I know…I just. I’m torn’ Turning to face her husband, she asks him one question. ‘If it was us, if it was _us_ on our honeymoon, excited to celebrate after so long and it had happened - keeping in mind there’s nothing anyone can do now - would you want to know?’

Han takes a moment to think about it before shaking his head. ‘No. I guess not’

‘Then we agree. It can wait’

‘Ok. It can wait’

‘I just know they’ll feel compelled to come home if we tell them, Ben especially, and I don’t want that’

‘Fair enough. I guess we can hold off the service until they get back. It’s only one week’

‘Thank you’ Leaning across, Leia kisses her husband’s cheek, trying not to distract him too much while he’s driving. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you, you know’

‘I know’ Han smiles and she wouldn’t expect any other response from him. Still, it makes her smile too and she’s grateful. ‘Now, let’s get you home’

‘I can’t bear to ring everyone and tell them’ Leia sighs, thinking about what lies ahead. ‘Not today’

‘You don’t need to’ A gentle hand comes to rest on her knee, Han’s eyes still fixed on the road. ‘Just leave that to me. When we get home, I’ll run you a bath and you can relax. You won’t have to think about a thing’

She always knew she’d married one of the good ones and Han has proved that time and time again, especially today. Losing her father has been hard – _will be_ hard – but with a supportive husband by her side Leia knows she can get through anything.

Marriage – life in general - is full of ups and downs. Han and Leia both know their only son and his new wife will find that out for themselves, but if you have someone by your side to ride the rollercoaster with you, then that ride is always a little less bumpy.

With love - _God’s love_ \- you can endure anything life throws your way.

~~~

_**Four Seasons Resort, Lanai** _

'Mr & Mrs Solo. Welcome'

Rey grips Ben's hand, beaming ear to ear hearing those words again. She loves them so much, but she's not sure she'll _ever_ get used to being called Mrs Solo.

'We trust you had an enjoyable flight?'

'Yes, thank you'

'Excellent. Here is some information on the resort and our facilities and two swipe cards for your room. If you have any questions during your time here, please don't hesitate to contact us. We trust you'll enjoy your stay'

Well, they certainly plan on it.

Once the valet takes their bags, they follow him to their room, at the very edge of the resort with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean, both of them gasping in unison when they park their suitcases and head over to appreciate the view.

'Woah'

Rey doesn’t hear Ben shocked often, but the view is _that good_.

'Woah is right'

'We get to wake up to this every morning??'

'Sure do, husband'

'Thank you Jesus!' Ben grins with pure, youthful joy, arms wrapping around his wife. One, full week of relaxation begins right now and he's already loving it.

Rey doesn’t linger long though, already rifling through the mini bar, oohing and aahing at the vast selection.

'Babe, check this out!' She wiggles a finger and Ben makes his way over.

'There’s even sexy stuff in here for us. _Free_ stuff'

'Stop it'

'No, I'm serious. _Look_ ' Picking up a condom, she wiggles it at him.

'Individual condoms? Wow. I was _not_ expecting that'

'Well, it _is_ the honeymoon suite' she grins, winking. 'Hey, what's this one?' 

Ben eyes the single condom in her fingers with a picture of a cherry on it.

'A flavoured one, by the look of it' 

Rey's eyes go wide. 'Wait...they do flavours in these things?' She ponders that for a moment, brow creased in adorable confusion. 'Why though? What's the point when it's inside you? Not like you can taste it'

Oh boy. She doesn't know.

Ben takes a seat on the end of the bed, staring back at her but saying nothing, realisation eventually crossing her face.

' _Oh_ '

Oh indeed.

Rey takes a few steps closer, arms falling around his neck, condom still between her fingers. 'So...you know that amazing view?'

'Mm?'

'I'm suddenly not very interested in it'

'Oh' Ben swallows, suddenly filled with nervous anticipation. Is she implying what he _thinks_ she's implying??

Removing herself from him, she walks over to close the curtains and engulf the room in relative darkness, flicking a lamp on above the bed. Crawling onto it, she settles against the pillows and the _way_ she's looking at him.

'Feel like some morning delight, husband?'

Ben crawls up the bed to join his wife and she pushes him down against the pillows, straddling him in a hurry.

'Angel, you don't have to-'

'I know, but I _want_ to' she grins, biting her lip in that nervously sexy way she does. 'If you're ok with it, I want to show you how much I love you'

Ben's speechless.

'And you _know_ cherry is my favourite flavour'

He does. He does know that.

'So? Can I? Please?'

All Ben can do is nod. He's about to get his very first head job and he feels sick with nerves, but thrilled Rey's ready to give it a go so soon. He'll be repaying the favour as soon as he can, that's a given.

As she works the button of his jeans undone and pauses before working his fly down, there's a moment of silence where their eyes meet. All they can do is smile at one another.

There are no words needed and after all, what could they possibly say?

Of _all the things_ Ben thought they might do after they arrived at the resort, _this_ wasn't it, but he couldn't be more grateful.

Let the honeymoon begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue to go friends! *sobs*  
> I've enjoyed this fic SO MUCH and thank you for following along on the journey. How do you see this one ending? Please let me know in the comments, you just never know!  
> Xxx


	11. We have everything we need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the story of our lovers. As the honeymoon comes to a close, what will life hold once they arrive back home and how will our couple take the news of Ani's loss?
> 
> *Please mind the updated tags*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As 2020 draws to a close, so does our story. As I was thinking back on the crazy, difficult year it's been I was reminded that it started in the worst way possible for me - with the loss of a dear, sweet friend. Alex, I miss you more than words can say. You were my biggest Reylo fic supporter and I miss our daily chats and your sweet, caring nature more than you could ever know. This one is for you ❤

The thing Ben quickly learns about his wife and oral sex? Rey’s a talker.

Now, talking is fine in most instances, but when her mouth is meant to be otherwise engaged in more important activities, well Ben’s a little frustrated.

He’s not sure if it’s because she’s nervous or excited or maybe a little of both. Regardless, there’s not a lot of action going down. In fact she’s already spent a fair amount of time assessing his rock-hard member as if she didn’t quite know what to do with it, which is fine too, so he resists the urge to say anything.

She’d put the condom on, because she’d wanted to practice, but he’d checked it afterwards to make sure it was tight enough. To be fair she’d done a really good job for her first time and Ben was pleasantly surprised.

Trying his best to remain patient, he puts himself in her shoes. He ponders (as he has many times before) the first time he goes down on her and what it’ll be like - he’s sure he’ll be nervous too. Except when Ben gets nervous, he goes quiet. Rey is just the opposite.

So in an attempt to remain reassuring he tells her a few times she doesn’t have to do this if she doesn’t want to - that there’s other things they can do instead - but she insists she’s ready. So taking a deep breath he closes his eyes and does his best to wait it out.

‘Bear?’

His eyes fly open at the name. Rey decided he was her big, fuzzy, _cuddly bear_ so that had quickly become her pet name for him. And to be honest Ben was more than happy to be the big bear in the relationship – the one always around to protect her, keep her safe.

Propping himself on his elbows he watches as she pushes hair from her face then reaches for a hair band to tie it up out of the way.

‘I don’t know where to start exactly’

Ben just loves her honesty. Everything she does he finds adorable and this is no different. And she’s being open with him, so there’s no way he could ever be annoyed with her.

‘There’s no rules, angel. Just do whatever you want to do’

‘What if I’m no good at it? Or worse, what if you don’t enjoy it?’

How she could even think that is beyond him. He enjoys any attention he gets from her, no matter how small.

‘Hm, let’s see. Your mouth…my dick…’ Ben ponders the very possibility and can’t think of a single way he wouldn’t thoroughly enjoy the experience. ‘Yes, I can see how I might not enjoy that’

She senses his teasing, flushing a pretty pink. ‘You know what I mean’

‘I do, but trust me when I say you don’t have to worry. I’ll like whatever you do. I mean, look. He’s just excited with you near him’

Rey beams with newfound confidence seeing what she does to him and it’s the best sight. And he’s right, she need only go close to his dick and it stands to attention which she secretly loves.

‘Mm…he does seem rather interested in me’ Snuggling down to get closer, her breath tickles when she speaks then she nuzzles her nose up the side, right along the vein that extends the length of him and Ben’s powerless to not flinch at the attention.

‘Sorry. Does that tickle?’

His head shakes. It doesn’t tickle as such, but it sure is a turn on. He’s in awe watching her at work.

‘Does _this_ tickle?’ Poking her tongue out she allows it to slide along the vein this time. Ben can’t help but gaze at her with wide eyes, before quickly screwing them shut at the feel of it. An involuntary noise somewhere between a grunt and a groan escapes, which is slightly embarrassing but obviously pleasing to his wife and that’s all that really matters.

‘It’s hot that you like that’

Ben doesn’t like it. He _loves_ it.

‘How about this?’

Deciding he needs to sit up and watch her exploration unfold up close, Ben props himself up more.

He wants to see it. Rey. Her _mouth_. Her mouth on _him_. He wants to sear the image into his brain forever-

And the sight does not disappoint.

The way she explores his erect dick with her tongue, eventually venturing to the tip and around the head hidden by the cherry condom. The way she eyes his every movement, bravely taking a lick of the condom - and the _look_ on her face when she finally tastes it.

‘Mm, yummy’

If that was all she did today then Ben would die a happy man, but she’s more adventurous first up than he ever thought she would be. So when her mouth opens wide and dives right in, wet lips almost fully engulfing the length of him (and praise be she doesn’t even gag), Ben has never seen a more perfect sight in his entire life.

She gives him a few good goes with her mouth, venturing a little further each time and he couldn’t be more impressed. Who knew she’d be so _good_ at this? And how lucky is _he_ that he gets to be the one and only recipient of her talented mouth? What had he done to deserve this?

It’s possible he groans a little too much during this whole endeavour, clawing at the sheets several times in an attempt to keep still, although it doesn’t work. But when he moves a bit too much, he notices her hand fall to his stomach - her silent way of saying _keep still_.

‘Tastes better than I imagined’ She takes him fully once more before pulling off with a wet pop. He watches in awe at the way she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. But without too much of a break she’s back at it, more enthusiastically this time, and it sends him hurtling to the edge _fast_.

He wants to be inside her more than anything now, the urge to cum fast approaching, which means it’s time for that uncomfortable conversation-

But before he gets to it, she surprises him again.

‘Can you take this off now? Would that be ok? I want to see when you cum’

Well he hadn’t been expecting that, but he’s more than happy to pull the condom off in a hurry and throw it to the bedside table.

But now he has to ask her where she wants it. In her mouth? Dripping down her chin? On her tits, although that might be a tad much her first go…

Whatever she chooses, he’ll be happy with.

‘Baby, I’m-

‘Close?’

‘ _So close_ ’

‘I know’ she smiles, licking her lips and leaning back. ‘I don’t think I’m ready to swallow yet, sorry. I thought I’d be brave enough to try but-’

Ben’s head shakes frantically. ‘No need to apologise. I don’t want you to do that until you’re really ready’

Her hand works him now, in long slow strokes just the way he likes and he’s done for.

‘You can cum on my tits though? If you want?’

If he wants?! Wow. What man would turn down _that kind of_ opportunity??

‘Are you sure?’

Rey shrugs and nods as if it’s no big deal, but it’s definitely a big deal to Ben. He’d imagined this exact scenario many times before and how she’d look underneath him.

Time to find out for sure, yet he still can’t believe his luck as his beautiful bride quickly shucks her cardigan and yanks her white tank top over her head before throwing it to the floor. She can see how urgently he’s holding back, and she doesn’t want to get in the way.

Ben resists the urge to cum as she fumbles with her bra before it joins her top on the floor. Then she’s laying on the bed next to him and pointing, giving him permission to empty himself all over her. As if all his Christmases have come at once.

Ben’s not sure how the honeymoon could get any better than this and its barely day one.

Moving quickly from his back to his knees, he settles over her outstretched legs, throbbing dick in hand - and she’s just _there_ – laying back and waiting for him to cover her in his cum.

Not even two rapid and somewhat overly eager jerks and Ben’s head falls back as he grunts and loses himself completely in the moment - and instead of paying attention to where it was meant to land, he misfires and his sticky cum ends up half on her chest, half dribbling down her side onto the covers below.

But he hasn’t got time to care, eyes screwed shut as he all but shouts at how good it feels. And then it’s done.

His wife really just let him do that…

When he regains his senses, knees still shaking, Rey’s a mess and he knows he has to clean her up. The look on her face tells him she wasn’t expecting it to happen that quickly or maybe she had no idea just how much of it there’d be.

Ben’s embarrassed. He should’ve warned her at least, given her an indication so that she knew what to expect, but it’s too late now.

Now she knows just how much he cums.

‘ _Wow_ ’

‘Baby, I’m so sorry. Here’ Groping for the tissue box on the bedside table, Ben grabs a fistful of tissues and attempts to clean up his mess, but the tissues aren’t doing the job as well as he’d hoped.

‘Hang on…wait there. Don’t move’ He leaps from the bed and hears her giggle at the sight, finding her sitting up and smiling when he returns from the bathroom. The view is so good he wishes he didn’t have to clean up after himself ever again, the sight of her naked chest glistening with his cum far sexier than he’d imagined it might be-

‘It’s fine, bear’

Ben uses the warm cloth to clean her off (properly this time) and she giggles the entire time, his cheeks flushed pink. He hadn’t meant it to go so badly. His aim is perfectly fine when he focuses, but the one time he really wanted to impress her, and he’d failed.

He can’t help but laugh too, throwing the cloth to the bedside table before collapsing beside her on the bed. Rey begins to laugh and the harder she laughs, the harder it makes him chuckle.

So here they are, two almost-naked idiots on a King size resort bed, giggling like children - yet it’s the happiest they’ve been in a long while. It may not have been a perfect first head job, but Rey did really well and she’s enjoying herself and that’s what’s important in Ben’s book.

After a while it finally goes quiet and then, a whisper.

‘Your aim could use a little work’

She’s right, but that comment only starts them laughing all over again, Rey eventually snuggling into his side with a happy and satisfied sigh, her newly-cleaned tits resting against his skin.

‘I’m _teasing_ , you big cuddly bear. I don’t care. The people who clean this room, _they_ may care, but I don’t. That was fun’

Fun? It was. _Really_ fun. In fact, Ben can’t remember a more fun afternoon in recent times (except for their wedding, of course), but he hopes there’ll be plenty more of these fun times to come.

‘Sorry I made a mess of you’ Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he caresses her hair. ‘It wasn’t meant to happen like that. At least, not the way I’d planned it in my head’

‘Babe, it’s fine. Nothing a wet cloth won’t clean up, right?’

Right. Well, if she’s unfazed then he will be too.

‘And when we make a baby you won’t have to worry, because all that will be inside me’

Man. What a day that will be. Ben can’t wait.

‘Just don’t forget to put that cloth in our washing pile. I don’t wanna be washing my face with that later’

‘Yeah, gross’ More laughter and then a big groan from Ben, now desperate to get up and stretch his legs.

He really should get dressed. There’s so much out there to see and he’s ready for some sun. Staying in bed is awesome, but he doesn’t want to miss Hawaii for the short time they’re here. And he’s a little excited to see Rey in this new bikini of hers.

‘Fancy a cocktail by the water?’

‘Mm, drinking in the morning? Well, we are on holidays, so why not?’ Rey’s blissfully happy already and they haven’t even ventured outside yet. ‘And maybe a walk on the beach? Nothing better than the feel of warm sand between your toes’

‘ _Nothing_ better?’ Ben gathers clothes from the floor, chuckling as he ties then tosses the used condom in the bin by the bed. ‘I find that hard to believe, especially after-’

‘Ok, ok’ she grins, cutting him off before he can mention what she’d just done. ‘So maybe there _are_ some things better, but still. We may as well soak up some sun while we’re here. And maybe you can work on that tan?’

She’s clearly teasing now, attempting to wrestle with her bra as Ben makes a face and crosses the floor to tickle her. Sure he’s pale and tans before going back to white, but she’s tempting fate bringing that up when she knows how much it annoys him.

Lucky for her he adores the teasing.

Rey lets out an adorable scream when he charges after her and she takes off, heading straight for the bathroom. Attempting to shut the door in his face before he gets there, Ben’s far too strong, prying it open as she squeals and backs up against the shower.

Now he has her right where he wants her.

Lunging for her, he attacks her neck with kisses as he presses his hand to the door to steady himself.

In an instant she goes from squealing to moaning, finally settling on squirming against the glass. He’d take her right here if she’d let him, even though he’d need more time to recover before he could go again - but he’s more than willing to wait.

‘Stop!’

He tickles her harder and she squeals again.

‘Babe, _please_ stop!!’

Finally he relents, grinning knowing he’d won this round.

‘Unfair! You’re _way_ bigger than me’

‘Guess you’d better stop teasing me then and I won’t have to tickle you’

He allows her to step around him and she heads to the mirror huffing and puffing to fix her hair, adjusting her clothes to make sure she looks presentable for the outside world - as if she ever doesn’t.

They finally settle down enough to get themselves looking presentable to be in public, heading outside hand in hand, sunglasses blocking the bright sunshine. Rey removes her shoes the minute she hits the sand so the water can lap at her feet, although Ben chooses to keep his on.

He’s not a big fan of his feet – they’re large and some of his toes aren’t the most beautiful creations ever – but he’s happy just being outdoors. They knew Hawaii would be a relaxing place for a honeymoon and one day in it has not disappointed.

But between the long romantic walks and nights spent talking on the lounges by the pool – between the sightseeing, the sex and the kisses - the week draws to a close before they know it and it’s almost time to head back to reality.

On their final night at the resort, Ben treats his wife to a fancy dinner complete with orchestral accompaniment and on the walk back to their suite they can barely keep their hands off each other.

Finally back in the room with the door firmly locked, Rey shoves her husband down onto the bed and he’s already smiling knowing what’s on her mind.

‘I’m horny’ she tells him rather matter-of-fact, proving what he already knew. After such a great night and with her handsome husband on their last night here in Hawaii, there’s something Rey wants to do. And tonight seems like the perfect time.

‘Horny, huh?’ His smirk is devilish, and it only turns her on more. ‘Music to my ears’

‘Mhm’ Reaching around to unzip the side of her dress, Ben’s eyes never leave her body as the pretty dress falls to the floor and she steps out of it. ‘My period’s due soon…and you know how horny I get’

He does. He knows _very well_ how she turns into a completely different woman at that time of the month - not that he’s complaining.

‘And I have a position in mind we haven’t tried yet’

‘New position?’ Ben’s interest is well and truly piqued, his eyes immediately lighting up. ‘I’m listening’

‘Come and stand here’ she tells him, pointing next to her, Ben scrambling from the bed to do as he’s told. He hasn’t told her this yet, but it’s such a turn on when she’s bossy. He definitely feels a kink developing and he really hadn’t considered himself a kinky guy. Not at all.

‘Now, wait just here’

He continues to watch her every move with interest as he begins to undo the first few buttons on his shirt. Unhooking her bra Rey throws it to the floor before stepping out of her underwear, all the while Ben’s eye’s never leaving her for a second.

He’ll never tire of the sight of her naked body as long as he lives. Even when they’re old and grey he wants to devour her with his eyes and appreciate her every curve-

So he can barely stay standing when she positions herself on her hands and knees and he’s staring directly at her naked butt.

_Of all that’s good and holy._

And if _seeing her_ like that blows his mind, being _inside her_ like this is everything he never knew he needed. Sure the boys had informed him this was one of the best positions, but he wasn’t in any hurry to be ticking sex positions off a list.

No. Much more enjoyable to have Rey demand he do things, tell him what positions she wants to try. This is what he lives for - to please his wife and also to please his Lord. Everything else is secondary.

‘And bear?’

‘Mm?’

‘Don’t be gentle…’

Wow. What a way to spend their last night in Hawaii…

~~~

The squeal she lets go when he hoists her from her feet to carry her across the cottage threshold is music to his ears.

‘ _Ben!_ ’

From her reaction you’d think she had no idea this was coming, but what kind of husband would he be if he forgot this essential part of marriage? It’s tradition after all, to carry your new bride over the threshold and Ben is nothing if not traditional.

Kicking the door closed with his foot, he lowers his wife to the floor and what she says echoes exactly what he’s feeling in this moment.

‘Home sweet home’

Home sweet home indeed. There’s really no place like it.

The cottage hasn’t changed a bit, but then again why would it, they’ve only been away for a week. Not exactly a lifetime.

No, a lifetime is hopefully what they’ll have to fill this place with memories, Lord willing. This place for a while at least, then hopefully a move to a larger home and hopefully ( _eventually_ ) the pitter patter of little-

‘Babe? _Hello?!_ ’ Rey stands in front of him now, waving her hand across his face. He got lost there for a minute, mind flooding with possibilities.

‘Sorry, angel. Off in my own world’

‘As usual’ she giggles, playfully patting his bum. ‘Well, now we’re home we should probably unpack’

Unpacking - _definitely_ not one of Ben’s favourite tasks. Does anyone actually find it enjoyable?

‘Mm. Better get this suitcase emptied, I suppose. Not to mention there’s a heap of washing to catch up on’

Rey’s hand stills his as it braces the handle of his suitcase and she stares up at him, something clearly on her mind.

‘I think the washing can wait. There’s something I wanted to do first’

‘Oh?’ Intriguing. ‘And what might that be?’

‘Follow me’ she grins, mischievous glint in her eyes. Grasping his hand she pulls him along the hallway and in the direction of their bedroom, closing the door. Before Ben knows what’s happening, she’s frantically undoing the first buttons of his shirt and shoving him back on the bed.

Now it’s crystal clear what she wants.

‘Thought we could christen this bed of ours’ she all but purrs against his ear, hairs on his arms standing on end at the thrill of her sultry voice. ‘What do you think, husband?’

She need not ask what Ben thinks. If it involves sex or seeing his beautiful wife in any form of nakedness, then Ben is all in.

Every. time.

After sex it’s hard to get up and get back to reality, hard for Rey to leave her warm and naked husband, but they really should drop over to see the in-laws. It likely won’t be a long visit, especially after only one short week away, but Rey at least wants to drop in and say hello and discuss the honeymoon.

Plus it’s getting close to dinner time, so she may secretly be hoping a free meal will be on offer. And who could blame her? After their flight home and time away, she’s sure the last thing either of them feel like is cooking.

She lets go a long, satisfied sigh. ‘We should really pop our heads next door and say hello’

Ben grunts his disapproval, pulling her body tighter against his. ‘Do we have to?’

It’s clear he’s also in no hurry to leave their bed and Rey understands how he feels. He’s flaccid again and she’s loving the feel of him warm and limp, his large frame still moulded to her naked body. It’s quickly become one of her favourite things, the two of them naked in bed together. Rey can’t imagine she’ll ever tire of it.

‘We really should’ Reaching for her phone, Rey checks the time. 3.58pm. She’s never been in bed this early or this… _late?_

‘Is it rude to hope for a free dinner?’ She’s almost embarrassed by her own boldness. Probably shouldn’t have said anything, but it’s Ben. And all he does is laugh. He obviously isn’t offended.

‘Not at all. You know Mom, she’d cook up a feast if she knew it’d make you happy. She loves you’

‘She loves you _too_ , you know’

‘Mm, I still think she loves you more than me. So if you’re hoping for a free meal, I’d say the chances are pretty good. I’m starving, too. I’m always starving after sex’

Rey feels weirdly proud hearing him say that.

Groaning, he finally rolls over and away, checking the time on his own phone. ‘Regardless of a free dinner or not, we really should get up. If we stay in here much longer, we won’t even have to get up again. It’ll be bedtime’

As tempting as that is, to just stay in bed naked, Ben’s right. They have to get up, the day is wasting away.

Begrudgingly pulling themselves from the bed, they share a shower and soon enough are dressed and heading off to the big house. Rey had affectionately started calling it that and Ben couldn’t help but chuckle every time.

Reminds him of jail, he informs her, but it’s far from jail. More like a second home for Rey.

‘Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in’ Leia swings the door open and makes a lunge for Ben, who once again pretends he hates hugs, when in reality Rey knows he totally loves them. He just doesn’t like to admit it.

Rey’s next and once embraced by Leia it’s clear she’s indeed relieved to have them home again.

‘Come in, come in. We want to hear all about the honeymoon’

Han clears his throat behind his wife. ‘Well, maybe not _everything_ ’ he interrupts with a sly smile, shaking Ben’s hand before hugging his new daughter-in-law. Han doesn’t seem as thrilled as Leia to have them back though, almost as if something else is playing on his mind.

‘No, of course not _that_ ’ Leia laughs ‘but everything else. I want to know all about the sun and the surf. I bet it was as amazing as the brochures made it look?’

‘Better’ Rey replies, heading inside so they can finally close the door. The sun fades into the distance and a cool breeze whips at her back. Han gestures to Leia and she nods, face turning solemn.

‘I’ll just…put some coffee on and then we’ll talk. Make yourselves comfortable in the lounge’

Ben and Rey glance at each other before doing just that, Ben’s long fingers slipping through hers as they take a seat and he kicks his legs up on the coffee table. He knows his wife isn’t a fan of feet on the table, but this isn’t her house so Rey figures he’s probably making the most of it while he can.

Once Leia joins them, they recount the events of the last week, sipping happily. There’s plenty of laughs, plenty of great memories and even though they’re back to reality, it’s nice to remember all the fun they’d had.

Han and Leia recount a few moments from their own honeymoon as memories arise and when Leia mentions her father saying much the same thing as Han when they’d arrived back home, there’s a long pause and a knowing glance shared with Han.

Something is up and Rey isn’t sure what it is, but she has a feeling they’re about to find out.

Leia lowers her drink and clears her throat, nudging Han who quickly steps in.

‘Unfortunately while you were away something happened’ Leia appears solemn next to Han as her hand reaches for his leg to rest there. ‘And it wouldn’t be right to go any longer without letting you both know’

Oh no.

‘It’s Ani’

No. Not Ani. Did something bad happen? Did he fall ill again while they were gone?

‘Is he ok?’ Rey’s stomach churns and she instinctively reaches for her husband’s hand, gripping it tight. ‘We saw all the flowers when we saw him last, but he wouldn’t say too much’

Leaning forward, her heart races. Ani had obviously been unwell not long before their last visit, but in usual Ani style he’d brushed it off. He never liked anyone to know he was unwell.

‘That was our Ani’ Han agrees, with a wry smile. ‘Always pretending everything was ok’

It was one of the things Ben loved about his grandfather the most - his no fuss, she’ll be right attitude. Ben wishes he had more of that himself and he knows he’d be devastated if anything ever happened to his grandfather.

So unfortunately when the news comes, it’s the worst news possible.

‘Dad? _Is_ he ok?’

‘No, son. I’m afraid he’s not’

A long pause and then-

‘I’m afraid Ani’s gone’

Rey can’t hold back the gasp that escapes and just like that the honeymoon high comes to an abrupt end, the excitement quickly replaced by a devastating sadness.

Ani’s gone and Ben is understandably devastated.

This is not how Rey expected this night to go at all, but it’s actually a relief to be in the company of her in-laws when they break the news because there’s no place she’d rather be. Ben has his parents to console him and as much as she’d like to be the one to, they all knew him a lot better than she ever did.

Still, Ani was her family too and she’s devastated he’s gone.

Leia senses this and when she moves to the couch to offer them both a hug, Rey breaks down. They hold each other and cry as Ben fights back tears. Rey hopes he’ll be strong enough to let them out soon enough, even if he has to wait until they’re alone. It’s not good to keep emotions bottled up too long.

Dinner is rightly a sombre affair when they get around it, but at least they’re all together. They all loved Ani in their own way, so eventually the conversation comes around to memories of him, memories of happier times and soon enough the tears turn to laughter.

Even Ben’s chuckling now, squeezing Rey’s hand as he recounts the conversation he and his grandfather had prior to the wedding. He knows he’ll miss Ani like crazy, especially their private chats. Still, it’s good to know for sure he’s in a better place now and free of all those aches and pains he never dared complain about.

It was a pleasure knowing him during his time on Earth and certainly an honour for Ben to have him as his grandfather. He can only hope he’ll be as loved a grandfather when and if the time comes.

It’s well after 11pm when they finally bid Han and Leia farewell and make the walk back to their little cottage, Ben throwing his jacket around his wife’s shoulders to stop her catching a chill. She insists he have it to keep himself warm as it’s only a short walk home, but of course Ben insists right back so she doesn’t fight it.

He’s always putting her before himself and she knows how blessed she is.

He’s awfully quiet from the moment they arrive home until his arms finally wrap around her in bed later that night and she hasn’t pushed him to talk about it. It’s past midnight and she’s exhausted too, but more than happy to talk about Ani for as long as Ben needs.

But it’s clear that right now he doesn’t want to talk, so she has to respect that. Maybe tomorrow?

Ben places a soft kiss against her ear and whispers ‘Goodnight angel. Love you’ before he begins to drift off and Rey’s left awake contemplating Ani’s life and the service in 2 days-time.

She wonders if Ben will lead or if he’ll give a speech and if so how much time he should use to prepare. Knowing him it’ll just roll off the tongue, so she decides not to force the issue tonight. He needs to handle this in his own way and the last thing she wants to be doing is arguing over something that’s already hard enough.

Rey knows all she can do is be there for Ben and for now it’s sleep they both need. Tomorrow is a new day.

And when tomorrow rolls around, Ben seems mostly fine. He’s happy enough, his usual self, and so Rey tries not to worry. If it’s a façade then he’s holding it well. But it’s that night in bed that he finally crumbles. He doesn’t need to say anything, he just holds her extra tight and she feels the wet tears against her bare shoulder.

The next two days and nights are much the same and when the service arrives, Ben holds his head high, strong and steady voice projecting across the rows of family and friends as he delivers his eulogy.

Rey’s super proud, because she knows that can’t have been easy.

‘You did so good, bear’ she tells him in the car as he pulls the belt down and it clicks into place. He lets out a long sigh and rubs his temples and its clear today has been hard.

‘Thanks for not pushing me. I just needed to get through this in my own time and you let me do that’

‘I’d never push you’ she reassures him. ‘But I’m always here when you need me. Always’

‘No matter what life throws at us, right?’ he smiles, reminded again just how blessed he is to have Rey as his wife, by his side, forever.

‘No matter what’

~~~

**_4 years on_ **

Ben adjusts his tie, taking another deep breath as he surveys his congregation.

Preaching has never bothered him, he always felt this was his calling, but when it’s an issue so close to his own heart and one he hasn’t even openly discussed with his own family - he knows this sermon will be his toughest yet to deliver.

Stealing a glance at his wife he sees her mouth ‘ _you got this_ ’ and when she nods, he feels confident enough to go ahead.

What’s making this particular Sunday so tough is the fact these revelations won’t just be hard on him, but they’ll be hard on Rey too. Difficulty conceiving – miscarriage - they aren’t anyone’s favourite topics, but they shouldn’t be hidden in the shadows either.

People suffer in silence and Ben just wants to do his part to change that, to bring it all out into the open.

People need support when they suffer. These things are hard enough to go through _with_ support, but it’s so much worse when you’re doing it alone. So after a lot of prayer and discussion, he and Rey felt it was time. And hopefully by sharing their own personal struggles, their _own story_ , it might even help others in the same situation.

Another deep breath before the words finally roll off his tongue. No turning back now.

‘I debated long and hard about my message this morning’ He does his best to focus on his notes and not his pounding heart, ‘and really, whether to deliver this message at all. But Rey and I both felt it was one I needed to share’

‘And let’s be honest, there are several topics in the Bible that can be uncomfortable to discuss in an open forum. Circumcision. Temptation. Divorce. Adultery, just to name a few. But one topic we don’t often talk about, and it’s a topic that seems to affect a large portion of the population – one in eight couples in fact - is the struggle to conceive a child’

‘Some couples have no trouble conceiving at all, but for others it can be a long and painful road. And sometimes even if you do manage to get pregnant, things can still go wrong. And it’s not anyone’s fault, it’s just the way life goes’

‘Miscarriage is another related topic I wanted to discuss today and please, if this topic upsets anyone, you’re more than welcome to sit this one out. I won’t be offended’

He offers a small laugh in an attempt to ease the tension he can feel in the room as several unsure glances pass between members of the congregation. Ben tries his hardest to ignore them so he can continue. If he loses his cool now, he might never get this out.

‘So I’m here today, with the support of my beautiful and supportive wife, to open up personally about our own struggle…and I hope that we, along with everyone else here who may have struggled, might find comfort in what the Lord has to say on these topics’

Finally locking eyes with his parents in the front row, he can see Leia’s eyes trained directly on him and all he can do is offer a reassuring smile.

‘None of you would know this, but Rey and I have already lost two precious children early on in the pregnancy and to be honest it’s been the toughest thing either of us have ever gone through’

Ben feels awful the first time either of his parents will hear about their struggle will be through this sermon, but he couldn’t bear to open up about it before now. Because it wasn’t only a painful struggle to deal with in real life, it was also a really painful topic to talk about with other people – especially his parents.

But he’d come this far so he continues on, his sermon opening with couples in the Bible who also struggled to conceive.

Of course the logical place to start was with Abraham and Sarah. Sarah waited 90 long years for a child and eventually God granted her deepest desire, so Ben felt awful that after only 3 years of trying for a baby and two miscarriages, he and Rey had already come so close to giving up on the idea of children.

Every Mother’s Day had been exceptionally hard on Rey, watching others celebrating what they so desperately wanted.

Every late period they’d get their hopes up, only to get the amazing news shortly after then be let down not once but twice. For a long while there, it felt like it would never happen.

Too many negative pregnancy tests. Too many shed tears to count.

Accepting that God’s timing was perfect and theirs wasn’t had really helped, although it had been hard, and they’d desperately tried not to focus on conception every time they had sex because that hadn’t been helping either.

In many ways it’d been a rough 3 years, but they knew if it was a part of God’s plan then it would happen whenever _He_ wanted it to happen. And if they weren’t meant to have children at all, as hard as it would be to come to terms with, they’d have to accept that too.

And not just accept it, but they’d have to learn to live with it and Ben had no doubt that would be the hardest thing of all.

At the end of his difficult sermon, Rey joins him on stage for the final hymn. As they take each other’s hands, they give all the glory back to God before the music fades and the congregation disperses.

Usually Ben would head out and greet people as they leave, but today he stays behind, collapsing into the chair behind the pulpit. It had been surprisingly draining to speak about something so personal to so many people.

Rey joins him, equally glad it’s over. She knows how hard it must’ve been, how hard it will be to now discuss this with his parents (and eventually her own parents), but she wants to be there for her husband the way he’s always been for her.

Through every late period and every nervous pregnancy test wait, Ben’s been there, never leaving her side. Through every horrific moment of realisation this baby was not made for this world, Ben was there, comforting, consoling. For every tear shed, every moment she couldn’t even bring herself to crawl out of bed to face the day–

Ben was there. Now it’s her turn to be there for him.

‘That was tough’

Rey can tell just how hard it was by his voice, gripping his hand tight to pull it against her thigh. He did such a good job up there today and she’s so proud. About to tell him just how proud she is, footsteps on the stairs interrupt.

Han.

He doesn’t say much to begin with. Ben thinks he’s reaching out a hand to shake his, so he stands, but the hands extend so both arms engulf his son. Hearing what Ben and Rey have been suffering in silence tugs at his heart and Han wants to make up for lost time.

There aren’t any words needed – and after all, what could he possibly say to make this any easier?

Nothing. Simply the warm embrace of father and son.

Tears sting Rey’s eyes as she watches the two of them together. Han has been a great father and role model to Ben and all she wants is for Ben to have the same chance with his own child.

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

It’s a fair question, but there’s no accusation in Han’s voice, only genuine concern.

Ben steals a glance at his wife, and she nods, as if he needs her permission to talk about it. He doesn’t, but it’s nice he’s always concerned about how she feels. He’d just revealed their personal struggle to hundreds of people in a packed church, the least she can do is allow him to talk about it in private with his own father.

So for now she leaves them to it, her next mission to find Leia so they can have a chat of their own.

Heading out into the near empty foyer Rey finds her seated just inside the door, head bowed, eyes closed. She’s clearly praying.

Waiting until she opens her eyes and raises her head, Rey heads over as Leia stands to reach her arms out in offer of a hug. And it’s a relief, being hugged like this, knowing she doesn’t need to hide their struggle any longer.

No words are said as Rey takes a seat beside Leia, the pain of this newfound knowledge clearly visible on her mother-in-law’s face. She doesn’t even know where to start and what comes out wasn’t planned at all, but it just…comes out.

‘I’m pregnant again’

It’s a whispered confession and although she and Ben agreed it was still too early to tell anyone, that they wouldn’t make it public until they passed the safer 12-week mark, now just feels like the right time. She’ll just have to try and explain that to her husband later on. Hopefully, he’ll understand.

‘You are?’

Leia sounds shocked, hopeful. Rey knows she’s probably not willing to get too excited just yet and she for one completely understands. Telling parents is different though and after today it feels right that Leia be one of the first to know.

Rey nods. ‘Not quite 12 weeks, but we’ve never made it this far before so no one else knows’

‘Sweetheart, I’m so sorry for what you’ve been through, I am…but also, congratulations. I’m thrilled, of course. And I won’t tell anyone, not until you want me to. You have my word on that’

‘Thank you. We’re trying not to get our hopes up, but you know…easier said than done’

Leia’s hand rests on her knee, thumb rubbing the fabric of her jeans. ‘Trust me, honey. I know more about this than you might think’

Rey’s eyebrows raise. Is Leia saying she’s been through this as well? She had no idea.

‘We struggled for a while before Ben. He doesn’t know about it and it’s not really something you talk about, as you know. But it is common, and Ben was right what he said in his message this morning. Why _don’t_ we talk about it? There’s no shame in it. We should all be supporting each other in this’

‘I agree. It definitely wasn’t easy for him to talk about and you know Ben, he tends to hide his feelings pretty well’

‘He does, but so do most men. He’s a lot like his grandfather in that way’

‘True. I’m so proud of him though and hopefully this will be the beginning of open dialogue on the subject. We hope so anyway’

‘Well, we can only try, can’t we?’

Rey agrees. That’s all they can do. Try.

‘Why don’t you two pop over for some dinner tonight? We’d love to have you’

Not cooking tonight sounds amazing, so Rey is quick to take Leia up on her offer.

‘That sounds amazing, thank you. I’d better go find Ben. We’ve got a few things to do and the day is half over already’

‘I understand. I have a bit to do myself, so how about we go and find those men of ours?’

~~~

Rey awakes with the distinct feeling of lips working their way up her bare thigh, Ben waking her up the way she loves most.

Sex has been rare in the last few weeks before the baby’s arrival, so instead he’d taken to pleasuring her the way she liked – with his talented mouth. Somehow her sleep shorts had left her body and were now discarded on the bed somewhere.

Murmuring her appreciation Ben realises she’s finally fully awake. Her skin is soft and warm, supple. His lips work their way up her thigh to her apex and her legs fall further apart to allow him unhindered access.

Soft moaning sounds escape Rey’s lips as her hand falls behind her head in a relaxed state. Ben loves the fact oral sex has become the norm lately, because if he’s honest he just can’t get enough of it and Rey’s appreciation is what he loves most of all.

Nudging her clit she flinches at the contact and he notices the baby kick, smiling to himself. Their little one is exceptionally active at this stage and nothing makes Ben happier than knowing all is well with their bub.

Although they were nervous about the impending birth, the excitement was definitely building. Roughly 3 more weeks and their lives were set to change forever.

‘Mm…morning’ Rey mutters, smiling as her husband’s eyes gaze upwards. She sighs, chest heaving, baby kicking once again.

‘Mornin’ angel’ Ben continues to lap at her swollen pink lips, loving how sweet she tastes. It’s something he’ll never tire of as long as he lives, that sweet and tangy taste. He could spend his entire life down here, between her open legs. ‘I see bub’s awake, too. Did you sleep all night?’

Rey lets out a small chuckle, struggling to reach down to grab his hair. Before she was pregnant it wasn’t an issue, it’s something she always loved to do, but now with such a large stomach it was near impossible.

‘I wish. Only three toilet trips this time’

Poor thing. She spends more time in there these days than he probably ever has in his life, but he could understand the pressure her bladder must be under. He knows all about pregnancy. He’s read all the books.

Ben can’t help but chuckle at her response. He should’ve known better than to assume she’d had an uninterrupted 8 hours.

‘Only three? Well, just relax now. I’ve got you’

Rey sighs again, blissfully happy her husband takes such good care of her, even now she’s the size of a small house. The pressure is already building, and she knows she’s about to cum. Either that or her water is about to break.

Thankfully Ben takes a breather and raises his head when the inevitable hits, because it’s soon clear that wasn’t squirting or a normal amount of cum.

_Oh no._

‘Ben??’ Rey sits up and sees Ben has already scrambled to his knees, a look of utter shock on his face.

‘Sweetheart, I think-‘

He’s pointing and Rey’s nodding, struggling to find the words while doing her best to sit up. The bed is saturated and there’s no way that was in response to what Ben was doing, no matter _how_ good he is.

This baby is clearly ready to come. Right now _._

~~~

**_Christmas Eve the following year  
  
_ **

‘Too much?’ Ben stands back, arms folded tightly across his chest as his jaw works in thought and he admires the tree.

It’s adorable how much fatherhood suits him. Like he was born for it.

Rey approaches, burp cloth still hoisted over her left shoulder. Aly’s only just gone down for the night (or at least for 4 hours if the last few nights are anything to go by) and Ben’s making sure the tree is one hundred percent perfect for tomorrow morning.

He’s even stacked the presents according to size, God bless him.

‘It is too much, isn’t it?’ He sounds disappointed. ‘I probably got a bit overexcited’

A _bit?_

Still, Rey says nothing. Instead she wraps her arms as far as she can around his stomach to hug him tight. Often words can’t convey just how much she loves this man, but a good hug always does.

‘I know, I know’ Ben attempts to explain himself, but there’s clearly no need. Rey loves that he’s taking this first Christmas so seriously. She’s always loved Christmas. ‘But it’s my baby girl’s first Christmas and I just wanted it to be special’

Huffing another sigh he sinks onto the couch behind as Rey follows, taking a seat on his knee.

Together they sit in silence, admiring their first, family Christmas tree as the fairy lights twinkle in the dimly lit room. The tree looks as pretty as Rey had envisioned, but she can’t help feeling a tad guilty about all the gifts… _especially_ for an 10-month-old.

But what a sight it is, so much so she begins to giggle.

Ben’s quick to throw her a confused look. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘Just you’

He frowns. It’s adorable.

Running a hand through his exceptionally fluffy and recently showered hair, Rey cradles his chin in her hand as she lifts his eyes to hers. He hasn’t shaved in the last few days and she’s really loving this mature Dad look on him. It’s quite the turn on.

‘It’s just…we always said we’d never spoil our children. Now look’

It’s Ben’s turn to chuckle now. ‘We overdid it, didn’t we?’

‘ _We?_ Hang on. I seem to recall _you_ coming home with most of these gifts’

Guilty. Ben can’t deny it. He wants his daughters first Christmas to be the most special of all, even if it means going over the top and filling the entire base of the tree with presents.

Aly (full name Alexandra Grace) was his firstborn and a true blessing from God. Was it wrong he wanted this first Christmas to be special?

‘Well they aren’t all for our daughter, you know’

‘Tell me you haven’t bought presents for this little man already’ Rey tuts, shaking her head as she pats her growing stomach, blessing number 2 still a few months away yet.

‘Not yet’ he winks, ‘but just wait until he’s here. I’m gonna spoil him rotten. But no. There might be a few for that _other_ special someone in my life under there though’

Rey’s eye light up, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she ponders which gifts under the tree might belong to her.

‘You mean…some of those are actually for me?’

‘Maaaybe’

‘Can I open one now?’

Ben considers it for a moment, tempted to say no - but how could he resist that angel face? He can’t. He never could.

‘Hm. I guess it depends just how much you want it?’

Ah, bribery. She’d expect nothing less from her husband. If there’s a chance for a bit of action, then Lord knows Ben will take every available opportunity.

Leaning down Rey hums as she kisses his neck, focusing particularly hard on the spot she knows is most sensitive - and just like that he gives in. She thought he’d at least enjoy it a little longer.

‘Ok, ok. You can open one of them now. But _only_ one. The rest have to stay for tomorrow morning’

Rey agrees, failing to tell him how much she loves when he’s bossy with her. One day she might reveal her dirty little secret, but maybe not. She hasn’t really decided yet.

‘Only problem is, this gift isn’t exactly under the tree’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well…it’s not under the tree, because I have it on me’

‘What?’ Standing, Rey starts to pat her husband down as he breaks out in a deep laugh. ‘ _Where?_ ’

‘I’m wearing it’

Ah.

‘Wearing it? Mm…very interesting indeed’

Throwing the cloth from her shoulder Rey stands with hands on hips as Ben finally stands from his seat. And when he grins and his fingers start undoing his fly, Rey knows she’s onto a winner.

Lucky Aly is asleep.

Ben pauses briefly and Rey folds her arms, nodding at him to continue. His hands push his jeans down his hips and thighs to reveal-

New underwear - with something written on it?

She’ll definitely need a closer look to determine exactly what it says.

 _Kiss me under the mistletoe_ (with a picture of mistletoe underneath) and under that-

Ben’s balls.

And wow, the fit on these tight, white briefs is _delicious_. Good enough to eat.

‘Ohhh my’

‘What do you think? Too much?’

He really has no idea, so instead of telling him she does just as the underwear asks her to do – kissing him underneath the mistletoe.

‘I think all my Christmases have come at once. And no, I don’t think it’s too much. I think it’s perfect’

Ben moans as she sinks to her knees to kiss his snugly wrapped package, the contact the most either of them has had in the last few weeks. Aly is definitely priority number one now, but Rey has been meaning to set aside time for intimacy because she misses it.

‘Oh sweetheart, that feels so good’

‘Mm?’ Rey nudges her nose at his balls as she breathes him in before slipping a cheeky finger under the side of the tightly-fitting fabric. If only she had enough energy to satisfy him with sex she would, but every day lately is exhausting and pregnancy had been a lot rougher this time around.

But here? With their daughter sleeping soundly? The possibilities are endless.

‘I’ve missed this’ she reveals and Ben’s quick to agree.

‘Me too’

Deciding to just go for it, she hooks fingers under the band and drags them down over his dick as Ben watches with hopeful eyes. She may not have enough energy to satisfy him with sex, but there’s no reason she can’t satisfy him with her mouth instead.

She’s become quite good at it, if the sounds he usually makes and the way he grips the back of her head are anything to go by. He likes to thrust into her mouth now and she loves it just as much. He’s gentle of course, he’d never hurt her.

It took a bit of practice, but she’d gotten there in the end.

Her mouth engulfs him, Ben grasping for the back of the couch to brace himself. The first contact of her mouth on him he’ll never tire of. It always takes his breath away.

‘I know I don’t have to’ She continues to work him, enjoying the way he hardens under her touch as she licks and sucks, working him just how he likes. ‘But I want to’

‘Here?’

‘Why not? Our daughter can’t walk, you know. She can’t even crawl yet. Not likely she’ll come out and catch us’

Rey makes a really good point. It’s just the two of them and they’re alone, there’s no reason they can’t make the most of their daughter’s sleep time. So they decide to do just that, until Ben cums and they end up on the couch again.

‘The underwear was a really good idea’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. I wasn’t expecting that. And you know I love a good surprise’

A soft chuckle escapes Ben as he pulls his wife close to his side, placing a gentle kiss to her hair.

Sitting here watching the lights on the tree, their daughter sleeping soundly on their very first Christmas Eve as a family has his heart swelling with love. All that’s missing now is a crackling fire, some hot cocoa and his little boy safe and cradled in his arms.

They may still be in the cottage on their parent’s land, but with everything Ben could ever want and more, he and Rey are more than grateful. They wouldn’t change a thing.

Trials, hardships, loss and love – they each teach you lessons in life. And if you can endure the hard times with the ones you love and still come out smiling on the other side, then what more could you ask?  
  


_"Rejoice always, pray continually, give thanks in all circumstances; for this is God’s will for you in Christ Jesus."  
1 Thessalonians 5:16-18_

_~ **END** ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you friends. Thanks for taking this ride with me and here's to 2021 - may it be a better year for each of us than 2020 was. Comments & kudos always appreciated. Merry Christmas 🎄, much love and God bless! Xxx


End file.
